The Biker
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Modern/AU) Hiccup, a bad boy, and a biker have his eyes set on Astrid Hofferson. A smart and popular girl in school, but winning her heart isn't going to be easy as he thought. But, when certain events occur both Astrid and Hiccup will discover more about each other, along with their true feelings. Friendship, love, and loss.
1. Astrid Hofferson

**The biker**

 **Astrid Hofferson**

Astrid stepped out of her mother's car and closed the door behind her, she moved some of her blond hair behind her ear and adjusted her small backpack. She walked towards the school and glance at her own reflection from the windows, her red headband rested on her forehead, with a warm scarf, long shirt and jeans with long legged boots. She stood in front of Edge high school, Berk city's top high school! Well, Berk city's only high school.

"Bye, mom" Astrid shouted while she clenches her books tightly, "I wonder where Heather is"

She smiled slightly at a few passing students and simply headed to the office to pick up a few papers, she was quite popular in school but she couldn't care less. Astrid turned a corner when she accidently bumps into another student and dropped her books on the floor, she back away and rub her nose slightly.

"Whoa! Sorry milady" a voice said

"Milady?" Astrid mumbled with her eyes staring at the other student. She saw a brown hair teenage boy, who seem to be around her age. He had a small braid on the side of his hair and wore a leather jacket with a strange clip on the chest. She notices a strange design on his right shoulder, along with his dark green leather pants with the side being brown.

"Sorry," he said bending down and picking up her books. He smiled and held her books with his fingerless gloves, "Here"

"Thanks," she said taking the books from his hands, "Who are you?"

"Hector Horrendous Haddock, the third! But you can simply call me Hiccup" Hiccup replied nervously smiling at her slightly, "Nice to meet you!"

"That's quite a mouth full," Astrid said and notice a helmet on the ground, "Why Hiccup?"

"I used to have hiccups a lot when I was a kid, so people called me Hiccup instead of Hector…. And well... It just stuck with me" Hiccup said bending down and picking up his helmet, "And you are?"

"Astrid Hofferson," she said turning on her heel and walking away, "Thanks for picking up my books"

"Uh….. sure thing" Hiccup mumbled watching her leave

" _She's beautiful,_ " Hiccup thought sighing softly and walked towards his locker.

Astrid closed her locker while she finished her braid, she casually left it on her shoulder and moved her bangs slightly. She made her way towards her history class and saw Heather and Ruffnut, her two friends since elementary school.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted waving at them, "There you are! I was looking for you"

"Why Astrid?!" Ruffnut asked while she adjusted her black beanie, she grins and crossed her arms with a bracelet wrap around her upper arm. She wore a black tank top with black shorts and brown boots.

"Because I wanted to see you guys?!" Astrid said rolling her eyes slightly, "Jeez"

"Just ignore her," Heather said waving her hand lazily.

"I like your new outfit, Heather," Astrid said admiring Heather's light grey shirt with a brown tank top underneath with brown shorts and small shoes, "It's very fitting"

"Thanks!" Heather smiled and pulled her shirt slightly before letting go.

"Hey! It's Hiccup" Ruffnut whispered nudging Astrid's side, "What happened to him?!"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked raising a brow with a confused expression, "He's just walking?"

"Don't you remember him from last year?" Heather asked turning her head towards her, "Remember that skinny kid? Super short? He hangs out with Fishlegs?"

"Wait…. What?!" Astrid asked quickly turning her head and taking another look at Hiccup, who clearly had a growth spurt and bulk up. "No way! That skinny kid is Hiccup!" she said in disbelief.

"He's kind of cute now" Ruffnut whispered and smirk

"I thought you wanted to date, Eret?" Heather asked while she watched Hiccup disappear into the crowd.

"I can give a complaint to other guys, can't I?!" Ruffnut asked flipping a hair slightly and turning away, "What about you, Heather? Any boys you like?"

"Nope!" she said walking away from them

"I can't believe that Hiccup…. Used to be the other Hiccup!" Astrid mumble and still couldn't believe it.

"Puberty was kind to him," Ruffnut said slapping her hand against Astrid' back, "Let's head to class, already!"

"Sure" she mumbles following her

Hiccup sat on his desk and stared out the window with his eyes following a passing plane, he smiled slightly and wished he could fly, and feel the wind in his hair and the freedom! But he couldn't fly, he didn't have wings or had a mythical creature like a dragon.

"That would be amazing" Hiccup whispered turning to his paper and started to draw a dragon.

" _A dragon as black as night! Fast! Strong! Loyal!_ " Hiccup thought smiling while he drew and decided to model his dragon after his cat, Toothless. He continued to draw and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower left leg, he rubbed it slightly and tried to ease the pain.

"Ow….. what's wrong with my leg?" Hiccup whispered to himself messaging his leg some more, "It's probably nothing"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Hiccup Haddock

 **End**


	2. Hiccup Haddock

**The biker**

 **Hiccup Haddock**

Astrid stood in front of the school and leaning against the wall with Heather, she was currently having a very annoying problem, named Snoutlout. She sighed in annoyance since Snoutlout was currently trying to ask her out for the thousandth time!

"Leave me alone, Snoutlout!" Astrid said while she moved some of hair behind her ear.

"Oh! Come on, Astrid!" Snoutlout said placing his arm against the wall, "We're perfect for each other! I'm strong, handsome, and amazing! And you're totally worthy of having me as your boyfriend!"

"Never in a million years!" Astrid said pushing his arm away, "Get lost, Shitface!"

"Why don't you ever listen!" Astrid turned her head and saw a large man wearing a suit, who was busy scolding Hiccup who simply wore a bored expression. Heather tap Ruffnut shoulder and motion her to lean closer.

"What's going on?" Heather whispered just loud enough for Astrid to hear as well.

"It seems like his father" Astrid whispered while she watched the large man.

"Yeah it is" Ruffnut whispered and glance at them, "He's running for mayor but Hiccup keeps getting into trouble….. which apparently isn't good for his campaign"

"So…. Hiccup is a bad boy?" Heather asked chuckling slightly, "That sounds sexy!"

"Not really," Astrid said looking away and crossing her arms slightly, "He's going to end up in prison"

"Oh! Don't be so negative, Astrid" Ruffnut whispered waving her hand at her

"What so interesting about bad boys?!" Astrid asked pushing Ruffnut back slightly, "Hiccup probably a player!"

"A player? He doesn't even have a girlfriend!" Heather pointed out and watched Hiccup's father leave, "I don't think he's a player"

"How would you know?!" Astrid asked glaring at them, and glance at Hiccup who was walking towards them.

"Shush! Shut up!" Heather whispered quickly and covered Astrid's mouth; Heather smiled and quickly fixed her hair slightly before placing a smile on her face.

"What a jerk" Hiccup mumble to himself while he walked passed Astrid and her friends.

"He totally ignored you" Ruffnut teased and pointed at her, as she held back her laughter.

"Oh! Be quiet!" Heather shouted back

"Since when do you have a thing for him?" Astrid asked raising a brow slightly.

"He isn't a dork anymore! He's a stud!" Heather said and grinning slightly, "A super sexy stud!"

"That sounds... Gross…." Astrid mutter with a gross-out expression

"Why do you hate him so much?" Ruffnut asked while all three headed to class, "He didn't do anything?"

"I don't hate him! I just don't see why you two are over reacting?" Astrid said stopping at her locker and grabbing a few things, "I don't want to be with some guy, who's a bad boy! He's probably a total ass!"

"You don't even know him yet," Heather said rolling her eyes while they sat down, "You can't judge a book by its cover"

"Just leave it alone!" Astrid snorted back at them and looked away, "Leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Heather said winking at Ruffnut.

"Let's beginning the lesson!" Gobber shouted placing a book down, "Today's lesson will be about the Viking area!"

"That sounds boring!" Hiccup said while he walked into class and sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Glad you could join us, Haddock," Gobber said while he rolled his eyes, "How's your father?"

"Fine... who cares," Hiccup said looking away

"Mr Gobber knows Hiccup's dad?" Heather whispered and spoke Ruffnut with her pencil

"Yeah... they're like buds" Ruffnut replied

"Who cares!" Astrid said back

"Let's just continue the lesson," Gobber said rolling his eyes some more and taking a book, "Now! Villages are run by chiefs which the title is inherited from father to son"

Hiccup sighed and looked behind, he raised a brow slightly and glance at Astrid. He smiled and found her quite beautiful, he leans closer and nudges her slightly in order to gain her attention.

"Hey" Hiccup whispered

"What?" Astrid snap back and glared at him

"Just wanted to talk," Hiccup said back and lean closer, "Do you hate talking?"

"I don't mind talking! I just don't want to talk to you!" Astrid said turning away and trying to concentrate.

"Why me? I didn't do anything... in fact, I helped you!" Hiccup pointed out and nudge her another time.

"You only helped me with my books because he bumps into each other!" Astrid sighed and just wanted to be left alone, "Why don't you bug someone else?"

"Man! You really hate me for some reason" Hiccup said laughing slightly

"Ugh!" Astrid groan and turned away once more, she took the paper Gobber was handing and read the questions.

"I'm not a player or anything" Hiccup whispered as he casually took the paper from Gobber.

"Like I would believe you!" Astrid whispered and quickly looked back, "Can't you see I'm working?!"

"I heard you're smart," He said while he rest his head against his hand, "You don't have to worry about the homework, then"

"UGH!" Astrid groans and looked down at her paper, she frowns and read the first question.

" _What year did the Vikings first appear_?" Astrid taps the end of her pencil on her the side of her lip, she frowns slightly and thought about the question.

"It's 1063!" Hiccup whispered and nudge her back

"It's 1066!" Astrid corrected and pushed him back, "Leave me alone!"

Hiccup laugh softly and lean back in his seat, he looked down at the questions and massaged his leg slightly. He frowns slightly and kept rubbing his leg, he moved slightly and tried to ease the pain slightly.

" _What the heck? What's going on with me?"_ Hiccup thought and continued to change positions. Hiccup hardly did his work and just kept easing the pain from his left leg, he didn't understand why this pain was happening? But it extremely hurt.

"Class dismiss!" Gobber shouted as the bell rang. Hiccup lifted his head slightly and slowly got up, he took his paper and coat and tried to walk when a sharp pain shot through his leg. Hiccup almost fell but quickly caught him and held a nearby desk, he groans in pain and held his leg.

"Hey! Hiccup what's wrong?" Heather asked looking back and seeing the pain he was in.

"What's wrong with him?" Astrid stopped while she held her books and stared at him as well, she looked away slightly before walking closer.

"Nothing... I'll be fine" Hiccup said taking a deep breath and stood up, he clenched down on his teeth and tried not to show he was still in pain.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked placing her books down, "Is there something wrong with your leg?"

"I'll be fine," Hiccup said pushing her aside, "And why do you care? You hate me"

"I was just asking! You, jerk!" Astrid snapped back and moved aside, "Just go!"

"Fine!" Hiccup said looking away and walking passed her. Astrid crossed her arms and glared at him as he left, she took her books and stormed out.

"Jeez... what is the heck going on with them?" Heather asked looking back at Ruffnut

"Who knows?" She replied and hunched her shoulders

"Where did he go?!" Astrid mumbled looking around the hallways, "Like that jerk can just brush me off like that! Especially when I bothered on asking how he was doing?!"

Astrid glared and pushed a few people out of her way, she scanned the hallways and saw Hiccup leaving.

" _Is he skipping?! It's not even noon?_!" Astrid growled slightly and walked towards the main entrance, she ran slightly to a window and saw Hiccup climb onto his bike and leave.

"He is skipping! I knew it! He's just a bad boy, who doesn't care about his education!" Astrid mumble and clenched her hand into a fist, "He's just trouble! Like anyone could like him!"

"Astrid! Come on! We're going to be late!" Heather shouted and waved slightly

"Coming!" Astrid shouted glancing back at the window before she went to join her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Hiccup's pain

 **End**


	3. Hiccups pain

**The biker**

 **Hiccup`s pain**

"Why are you always causing trouble, boy?!" Stoick demanded as he glared at his son, "School called! You skipped again! You better drop that bad boy attitude!"

"Sure..." Hiccup mumbled petted Toothless's head and hearing a purr, he smiled slightly and messaged Toothless's missing left back leg. Hiccup glanced at his father while he ranted about something he couldn't care less about, he simply focuses his attention on his cat.

" _Looking good for an old stray cat,_ " Hiccup thought while Toothless lay down beside him. Toothless lifted his head and stared at Hiccup with his green eyes, he meowed slightly and showed his missing teeth.

"Are you done, dad?" Hiccup asked taking Toothless in his arms, "I have to feed, Toothless"

"We're not done talking about this!" Stoick shouted and watched Hiccup enter the kitchen.

"Yes, we are" he mumble softly placing Toothless down, "Alright, bud! I'll get your dinner"

Toothless jump on the counter and sat down, he moved the tip of his tail while he watched Hiccup get a can of cat food.

"The only thing your gums can handle, right bud?" Hiccup said opening the can with a can opener, "One of these days I'll give you fish"

Hiccup smiled and placed his bowl down, he waited as Toothless stared back at him and seem to be waiting for something.

"Oh!" Hiccup mumbled realising his mistake, "Water"

Toothless jump down and sat near his bowl while Hiccup place down some water, he meows and started to eat his dinner.

"Enjoy!" Hiccup smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Hiccup walked towards the stairs and glanced at his father, who was on the phone once more. He sighed softly and walked up the stairs and stop half way to stare at the photo of his mother; his mother... who sadly disappeared several years ago. Hiccup tighten his grip on the railing slightly and clenched down on his teeth, he took a deep breath before he continued and went to his room.

" _I wonder where mom could be_?" Hiccup thought as he threw himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hiccup closed his eyes sadly, he had never met his mother since she vanished when he was still a baby, but he still missed her.

"She's gone" Hiccup mumbled sitting up and rested his arms on his upper legs, "And I just have to accept it"

Hiccup stared at the floor and felt his left leg hurting once more, he frowns slightly and tried to ease the pain. Hiccup didn't know why this was happening but these past days the pain was getting worst, he took some pain killers which didn't work. He hated walking, running, or anything that involves moving his left leg! The pain usually shoots through his body and would cause him so much pain that he would fall on some occasions.

"I should see a doctor..." Hiccup mumbled while he lay back down on the bed, "It's not like dad would care... he's too busy with his campaign to even notice me... well when he isn't screaming at me for something"

A few days later 

Astrid sighed while she leans against a wall and watched Heather count her money, she rolled her eyes slightly and stared at traffic.

"Ten... fifteen... ugh! I'm ten dollars short!" Heather whined while she stared at the money on her hand.

"I told you!" Ruffnut shouted with her mouth full of pizza, "You wouldn't listen"

"Just drop it!" Heather snorted back putting her money away, "And you didn't say anything!"

"I offered to pay," Astrid said turning her head back to them, "But you said no! Over pride?"

"Ugh!" Heather threw her arms before crossing them. Astrid laughs softly and turns back to the passing cars, she blinks slightly and notices a motorcycle stopping at a red light.

"Hey! It's Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted as she held her pizza in one hand, and pointed with the other.

"How the hell do you know that?" Astrid asked following her greasy finger to the biker

"She knows because Hiccup's bike looks like a dragon," Heather said following Ruffnut's finger as well, "Well kind of..."

"Who cares" Astrid mumbled and looked away

"Astrid Hofferson! Means like always" Heather teased before receiving a punch on her shoulder, "Hey!"

"What?" Astrid smirk and played innocent.

Hiccup glance at the light and saw it changed, he started his bike and crossing the intersection when he felt a massive jolt of pain in his leg. Hiccup clenched down on his teeth and tried to ignore it but the pain was too strong, he bends down slightly and held his leg.

"Hey... something wrong?" Heather said staring at Hiccup's biker swerving, "Hey! Astrid!"

"What?" Astrid asked looking up only to see Hiccup bend down with his bike heading straight towards another car. Astrid's eyes widen as she quickly ran towards the edge of the sidewalk, "HICCUP! WATCH OUT!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Hiccup lifted his head and saw the car, he tried to direct his bike away from the car but didn't have enough time. The bike struck the car head-on and set Hiccup flying; Hiccup hit a stop sign before hitting the ground like a rag doll.

"Oh... my..." Ruffnut mutter dropping her pizza on the ground and covered her mouth.

"Hiccup..." Astrid had her mouth covered as well and watch the driver from the car run towards him, "Hiccup..."

Heather slowly sat up and watch other drivers exit their cars, with several of them calling for an ambulance. Astrid looked away slightly and felt this urge to check on him, she clenches her hands into a fist and hesitated slightly before running towards him.

"Astrid!" Heather shouted before running after her with Ruffnut behind. All three arrived at the crowd which had formed around Hiccup and pushed their way through.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said stopping and covering her mouth at the sight, "Oh my..."

Heather and Ruffnut stared in shock, and Hiccup's broken down body. His helmet was cracked which indicated the strength of the impact, Astrid shook her head and looked away, unable to watch the scene anymore.

"Move out of the way!" They heard someone shout as the sound of sirens approached them.

"Come on" Heather whispered as she pulled Astrid away, "We shouldn't see this..."

"Wh... what... happened?" Astrid whispered with her mouth still covered

"I don't know..." Heather replied looking back at the paramedics

Three days later

Astrid slowly walked towards the school and simply stared blankly at the ground, she was still replaying the accident in her mind... the crash... the sound... the blood... the motionless body which lay on the ground.

"Hey... Astrid" Heather said placing her hand on her arms slightly, "How... are you doing?"

"Okay..." She lied and gave her a quick glance. Heather took a deep breath while they entered the school, she soon pulled Astrid to the side and made her sit down.

"I heard news about Hiccup," Heather said softly with a small smile.

"You do?" Ruffnut said joining them and sitting down, "The entire school is talking about the accident! Everyone is wondering what happened!"

"Apparently, his helmet saved his life," Heather said sighing deeply and took a few moments to regain herself before she continued.

"No surprise! His helmet cracked and helmets aren't made from sugar! Just imagine the force of the impact!" Ruffnut said

"My brother says Hiccup is in a coma but they're optimistic he'll make it out," Heather said with a hopeful smile, "Hopefully..."

"Dagur? How is Dagur a reliable source?!" Ruffnut asked

"He's volunteering at the hospital for school credit! And overheard the doctors!" Heather said back and rolled her eyes slightly, "So yeah! I think the source is reliable!"

"Wh... what about his father?" Astrid asked softly

"Stoick isn't in the city right now," Ruffnut said frowning with her arms crossed, "That jackass is on some political trip! But it wouldn't matter! He doesn't give a shit about his own kid! It's not like he would bother to visit!"

"Relax Ruffnut," Heather said moving her hands slightly in attempts to calm her down, "Stoick is strict... but... it's still his son... he can still worry about him"

"I doubt it" Ruffnut mumbled and looked away

"I also heard Hiccup's leg was cut off" Heather said sighing

"Why? His leg looked fine" Ruffnut added

"Who knows!" Heather said and moved her hands slightly, "We're not family! Doctors don't share information like that to us"

"Hm" Astrid frown and sat up, she stared at Heather and Ruffnut and took her bag.

"Where are, you going?" Heather asked watching Astrid head to the doors

"I'm going to visit him," Astrid said opening the door

"But school didn't even start," Ruffnut said and was surprised Astrid was about to skip school, "You've never skipped school….. ever….."

"I don't care" Astrid whispered before leaving.

Hospital 

Astrid smiled and nodded as the nurse opened the door for her, she sighed and walked towards Hiccup's bedside. She glances at his legs and stared at the missing foot, she shook her head and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Hiccup" Astrid whispered and smiled slightly, and stared at his sleeping form, "It's Astrid…..uh…. the annoying and rude bitch…."

Astrid sighed and notice his hand was resting on the bed, she slowly moved her hand and gently touched it. She moved her hand slightly and held his hand, and looked away while she stared at the floor.

" _I hope he'll be alright_ ," Astrid thought to herself

Hiccup moved slightly and opened his eyes, he felt disoriented and turned his head slightly, and was surprised to see Astrid beside him. He blinks slightly and moved his eyes to their hands; Hiccup couldn't believe it….. Astrid was here? But why?

"Astrid…." He mumbles moving his hand away from hers, "Wh…. What are you doing here?"

"Hey" Astrid smiled moving her hand away from the bed when he pulled back, "Just wanted to see if your alright"

"What happened?" he asked moving his head slightly

"You were in an accident," Astrid said sighing softly and looked away, "And... Got badly hurt"

"The pain is gone," he said turning his head back towards her, "In my leg…."

"Pain?" Astrid asked

"My leg….. my leg suddenly hurt... Extremely bad….. and It distracted me" Hiccup explained and held his head with his hand, "That's what caused the accident….. of what I remember at least"

"Your left leg is gone," Astrid said clenching her pants slightly, "That…. That's why the pain is gone"

Hiccup lowered his hand and stared at the ceiling, his eyes moved down and moved his left leg slightly.

"Really? It feels like….. it's still there" Hiccup whispered and covered his eyes, "At least the pain is gone"

"I'm sorry about this, Hiccup," Astrid said slowly moving her hand and placing it on her lower arm.

"It's not your fault," he said sighing some more

"Do…. You need anything?" Astrid asked sitting up and walked towards the small table, "Water? Food?"

"Why are you here? Being nice to me? You hated me weeks earlier" Hiccup said while he watched Astrid pour water into a glass.

"Being mean to you….. for no reason was wrong" Astrid explained and put a straw into the glass, "And... I saw how your father was treating you….. and what Heather and Ruffnut said"

"It's fine... I'm used to it" Hiccup said waving his hand slightly, "Honestly I'm not surprised he isn't here"

"Here," Astrid said handing him the glass

"Thank you" Hiccup took the glass from her and drank the water, he looked away slightly.

"He... Is pretty handsome" Astrid smiled while she sat back down, "And he doesn't seem like a bad boy?"

Hiccup finished the water and held the glass on his chest slightly, he smiled at Astrid as she took the cup and placed it down.

"It's nice to have visitors," Hiccup said

"Well... You better get used to it!" Astrid teased and poke his arm, "Because I'll be back!"

"I can't wait," he said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Feelings of the heart

 **End**


	4. Feelings of the heart

**The biker**

 **Feelings of the heart**

 _The next day_

"What did you bring?" Hiccup asked while he sat up on the bed and saw Astrid holding a bag.

"Hm... I brought some food and I'm not too sure if you'll like it," Astrid said sitting down and placing the bag on the bed, "I don't really know your likes and dislikes."

"Depends on what it is," He said leaning closer

"I got... Mint chocolate, chips, and some doughnuts," Astrid said placing the items onto the small table, she smiled and held the bag in her hand.

"Wow!" Hiccup said taking the ice cream and opened it, "Thanks"

"You're welcome," she said taking a spoon and giving it to him, "Here"

"Thank you, again," he smiled taking the spoon from her hand, he opened the lid and ate a spoonful.

"Did the doctor see you yet?" She asked and held her legs together, and moved her gaze away from him.

"I think he's coming in today," Hiccup said placing the ice cream down, "I really want to know what happened to my leg."

"Me too," she said smiling slightly.

"I really appreciate your visit," Hiccup said smiling and handed her the ice cream, "Want some?"

"Oh... sure" Astrid smiled taking the ice cream from his hand, "I don't mind seeing you"

"But don't you have school?" He asked and took the chips, "You missed a day already"

"I prefer coming here," she said eating some of the ice cream, "And you're good company!"

"Ah! Good to know" he laugh slightly.

"Afternoon," Hiccup and Astrid looked up with a smile as the doctor walked in, he held a clipboard.

"Hey, doc" Hiccup said putting the chips down.

"Good to see you awake," he said placing the clipboard onto the bed, "And eating with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Hiccup said and moved the chips slightly.

"Oh! My mistake," the doctor said taking the clipboard from the bed.

"What happened to my leg?" Hiccup asked and glanced at his missing foot, "Before the accident I was having extreme pains... and I'm pretty sure that's what caused the accident."

"We did a few tests and found discovered your leg was suffering from a tumour," the doctor said and flip through a page, "The tumour caused an infectious virus which caused the pain."

"I didn't know tumour could cause viruses?" Astrid said raising a brow slightly.

"We don't know much about tumours or cancers," he said while he wrote a few things down, "We're not even certain how why certain cancers happen, but in time we will understand why."

"So... was it the tumour or the virus?" Hiccup asked staring blankly at the bed sheet.

"Both," the doctor said and sighed softly, "We had to remove your leg to prevent the tumour and virus from spreading to the rest of your body. Your leg was already severely infected by the virus that we couldn't save it, and we feared the virus would also spread to your heart."

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" Astrid worriedly asked and notice his blank expression.

"The tumour is gone, right?" Hiccup asked clenching his hands into a fist.

"We're currently doing tests but I'm hopeful the tumour is gone," the doctor said and walked towards the door, "Take this time to rest and regain your strength."

"Thanks, doc" Hiccup said and nodded his head slightly.

"Hey," Astrid said softly and placed her hand on his fist, "You're alive, aren't you? You should be grateful!"

"I know," Hiccup said relaxing his hand and stared into her blue eyes.

Astrid smiled warmly and slowly held his hand and was surprised how smooth his hands were. She gently moved her thumb and massaged his hand slightly; Astrid move her eyes and stared at his jawline, her eyes moved up to his brown eyes which had a kind expression. She blushed slightly and quickly turned away, she didn't want Hiccup to see it and then ask her about it.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked looking down at her.

"It's nothing!" Astrid quickly said back and pulled her hand back.

 _"She's so nice to me..."_ Hiccup smiled slightly and took the bag of chips.

"Here," he said giving her the bag.

"Thank you," she replied taking a chip from the bag.

 _A few hours later_

"You're late, Astrid," Heather said as she exited her math class and notice Astrid entering the school, "Where have you been?"

"Hospital," Astrid answered while she went to her locker

"Skipping classes?" Heather said following her and lean against the locker beside hers, "This is so weird coming from you..."

"Hiccup doesn't have anyone," Astrid said closing her locker before turning to face her, "His father isn't in town and probably doesn't care what happened! And his leg is gone now! He needs support."

"I understand he needs this support but it's weird it's coming from you!" Heather said following Astrid to their next class.

"Hm... Hiccup... isn't that bad," she said sighing and held her books

"Are you falling for him?" Heather asked with a grin on her face.

"No, I'm not!" Astrid snapped back and entered the classroom, "I'm just looking out for him!"

"If you say so," she said and laugh softly. Astrid growled slightly and sat down, she placed her books and notebook down.

 _"I'm not falling for him!"_ Astrid angrily thought while she took her pencil out, she looked away and wrote a few things down and trying to get her mind off of Hiccup.

Astrid did her best to consecrate on the lesson but wondering how Hiccup was doing, was his leg hurting him? Did someone tell his father about the accident? She didn't even realise the teacher was standing next to her with an unamused expression.

"Hofferson!" He shouted and slam his book on her desk, "Do you find my lesson boring?"

"No, Mr Bucket," Astrid said and could still feel her heart beating out of her chest from the sudden shock, "Your lesson isn't boring..."

"What's the lesson about?" He asked and raised a brow

"Uh..." Astrid mumbled. She smiled slightly while her eyes scanning the classroom in attempts to find something which would indicate her about the day's lesson.

"Pay attention!" Bucket said taking his book and walking away

 _"Astrid getting in trouble... damn!"_ Heather thought to lower her hand from under her chin and turned her head slightly.

"Getting in trouble, now?" Heather whispered while Bucket continued the lesson.

"Just daydreaming!" Astrid whispered in return while she scribbled on her notebook.

"I have a good idea of what... or who, I should say" Heather whispered with a grin on her face.

"Ugh!" Astrid glared and secretly flip her off before turning to her drawings.

 _Twenty minutes later_

"Ugh! Finally," Astrid said sitting up and gathering her things, "I can finally leave!"

"What? You still have one more class," Heather said and lowered a book into her backpack.

"A specialist is coming to talk about Hiccup's fake leg," Astrid explained shoving papers into her bag, "And I want to be there!"

"You're not forced to attend," Heather said and threw her backpack onto her shoulder, "There's a chance you might not be able to see him because you're not family."

"I can see him after then," she said before running out of the classroom.

"She's totally falling for him," Heather said smiling and casually walked out to find Ruffnut, "They're probably going to date by the end of the year!"

"Hey!" Ruffnut shouted waving her hand with Tuffnut beside her, "What's up?!"

"Astrid ditched," Heather said stopping and noticing Tuffnut's new style, "What's with the new clothes?"

"Trying a new style!" Tuffnut said pulling his baggy white muscle shirt with a dragon designs with two heads on the front. Tuffnut smiled and stretched his arms out, he turned around and showed off his baggy jeans, casual runners, and his grey beanie slightly on his head.

"He even got bracelets!" Ruffnut said and held her brother's arm, showing a thick leather bracelet around his wrist.

"They're not bracelets! Duh!" Tuffnut said pulling his arm back, "You're such a moron!"

"You're the moron!" Ruffnut snapped back and punched his arm.

"Your mother is a moron!" Tuffnut shouted and crossing his arms with a grin.

"We have the same mother, stupid!" Ruffnut pointed out and flick his forehead.

"Oh... right..." Tuffnut said before laughing.

"You're both idiots!" Heather said rolling her eyes and walked away, "This is why I like hanging out with Astrid!"

"Astrid is busy playing nurse!" Ruffnut shouted before smiling at her brother, "She acting like his girlfriend!"

"Oh! Hiccstrid!" Tuffnut shouted and snap his fingers together, "That should be their shipper's name!"

"Oh! I love it!" Ruffnut said and placed Tuffnut in a headlock, "Nice!"

"Morons..." Heather whispered and simply headed to her next class.

 _Hospital_

Astrid smiled slightly while she taps her finger against the counter and waited for the nurse to return, she looked around and notice a large man entering the hospital. Astrid frowns slightly and realised it was Stoick, he was wearing the same suit when she first saw him at school.

" _Why is he here?_ " Astrid thought with a glare

"Sorry for the wait," the nurse said sitting back down, "Who are you here to see?"

"Oh!" Astrid turned around and cleared her voice, "Hector Haddock? I think he's in room 605?"

"Let me check," she said going through the computer

"Excuse me!" Stoick said pushing Astrid to the side slightly and lean against the counter, "I'm looking for my son!"

"I'll help you right after, sir" the nurse replied glancing at him before turning back to the computer screen.

"Fine," Stoick mumbled and stood behind Astrid

"Alright….. It appears Hector was moved to room 205," the nurse said moving away from the computer, "Do you need someone to show you?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," Astrid said smiling at her before leaving. Astrid walked away from the front desk and simply waited for Stoick to run after her, she moved her eyes slightly and decided to run to Hiccup's room and warn him. Astrid quickly found the room and entered, she closed the door behind her and walked towards his bed.

"Hey," Hiccup said smiling at her and notice she was out of breath, "Are you alright?"

"Your dad is here!" Astrid quickly informed and took a moment to catch her breath, "He's going to come here any moment!"

Hiccup's eyes widen slightly and wasn't expecting his father to come visit, he moved his eyes away from her and sighed deeply.

"Are you alright with that?" Astrid asked slowly sitting down beside him.

"He's probably going to scold me over the hospital bill!" Hiccup said glaring slightly and clenched his hands into fists.

"Hopefully he won't," Astrid said trying to stay positive

"Ugh! Just wait….. he will…." Hiccup mumbled and looked away from her.

"Hiccup…," Astrid whispered and held his hand softly.

"Son!" Astrid jump slightly and quickly let his hand go, she looked up and saw Stoick enter the room. She sat up and back away slightly while Stoick went to Hiccup's bedside.

"I'll be outside," Astrid said pointing to the door before leaving; she closed the door and lean against the wall, and could hear father and son talk.

"What happened to you?!" Stoick asked sitting down

"Accident," Hiccup replied turning his head away, "Why are you here, dad?"

"I was worried!" Stoick said and frown slightly

"Why now?" Hiccup asked moving his eyes slightly, "You were never worried about me before? You always scold me….. so why are you acting like you care now?"

"Son….. because I'm strict you doesn't mean I don't care about you," Stoick said looking away and lean against his knees.

"Why didn't you come home sooner?" Hiccup asked

"I was held up and wasn't able to return as soon as I wanted," Stoick explained moving his gaze and notice Hiccup's missing leg.

"I guess this accident was a blessing," Hiccup said noticing his father staring at his leg, "I had a tumour in my leg….. and it caused a dangerous virus….. so, the doctors had to cut it off. But they never would have discovered this… if it weren't for the accident."

"I'm sorry, son" Stoick said looking down shamefully that he couldn't be there for his son when he needed him the most. Stoick held his hands together with guilt starting to take over his conscious, he wasn't there when his son was in pain, and he almost lost him.

"It's fine... I guess…." Hiccup mumbled and frown, "If you're going to yell at me about the bill then do it later!"

"I'm not going to yell at you," he said shaking his head slightly, "I'm just glad you're alright….."

" _I'm still waiting, Hiccup_ " Astrid smiled and looked back at the door, she was ready to rush back into the room if the conversation went into a full-blown argument. She was relieved Stoick wasn't angry but was simply relieved his only son was alright. " _Hopefully he'll be able to return to school_ " Astrid step off from the wall and walked away.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A friendship is born

 **End**


	5. A friendship is born

**The biker**

 **A friendship is born**

 _One month later_

"Hey? What are you doing?" Heather asked stopping when she notice Astrid waiting outside, "Aren't you heading inside?"

"I'm just waiting for Hiccup," Astrid said moving her head slightly before turning to Heather, "He's supposed to come in today!"

"The doctor's let him out?" Heather said a bit surprised since she expected Hiccup to be in the hospital for much longer, "Really?"

"It wasn't a serious operation so he didn't have to stay long," Astrid explained and return her attention to the street in front of the school.

"I'm kind of worried..." Heather said raising a brow slightly and moved her bag slightly.

"Of Hiccup?" She asked

"No, of you! You've skipped so much school!" Heather said with a concerned tone, "You already got a call from the school, your grades are falling down, and your missing tonnes of lessons! If you keep it up your going to fail high school."

"I'll catch up... don't worry," Astrid said glancing at her quickly

"Too late... I'm already worried..." Heather mumble and notice a black car stop in front of the school, "And the potential mayor of Berk City has arrived!"

Astrid smiled slightly and quickly walked towards the car, she waited while the door opened and Hiccup exited the car with crutches. He placed the crutches under his arms and smiled when he saw her, smiling back at him.

"Hey," Hiccup said walking with her, "How's it going?"

"Better," she said and took his bag for him, and placed it on her shoulder, "Glad to see you at school."

"You don't have to take my bag," Hiccup said reach for his bag but saw Astrid pull away.

"Don't worry about it," Astrid said as she waved her hand slightly, "I don't mind."

"Oh... thanks," he said as they entered the school together.

Astrid nodded as they headed to their lockers, she helped him put his things away and headed to their geography class together. Astrid was relieved she had most of her classes with Hiccup, she hadn't noticed before but now that she... enjoyed being around him, she was happy she got the chance to help him.

"And back to school..." Hiccup said sitting down at a desk and placed his crutches to the side, "Yay!"

"You're such a comedian," Astrid said rolling her eyes slightly, "Now be quiet! I have to catch up!"

"No one asked you to visit me! Almost every day!" Hiccup said back with a smirk on his face.

"Shush!" Astrid whispered and gently kick his good leg, "I'm trying to listen!"

Hiccup laugh slightly and turned his head to the teacher, he glances down at his desk and started to doodle on a piece of paper. He occasionally glances at Astrid and decided to draw her; Hiccup straightens up from his slouching position and started to draw.

"Now! Today you'll have to pick a country of your choice and research it! I will give you a paper with questions on it, you must answer them and present it to the class!" The teacher said as he handed out the papers to the students.

"Do you have work in partner?!" Someone shouted with their hand up.

"It's your choice! You can work alone or in partners," the teacher said turning away and headed to his desk, "For the rest of the class you can start your projects!"

 _"Should... I ask him?"_ Astrid moved her hand slightly and glanced at Hiccup, who was busy drawing. _"I can try..."_ Astrid thought and took a deep breathe, _"I don't mind if he refuses..."_

"Hiccup?" Astrid said softly and tap his arm, "Hey!"

"Yeah?!" Hiccup quickly said and hide his drawing from her, "What's up?"

"Uh... do you want to work together?" Astrid nervously asked with a small smile, "If you want, of course?"

"Hm... why not," Hiccup smiled and nodded his head

"Great!" Astrid said with the smile on her face growing, "What country do you want to do?"

"Somewhere interesting..." Hiccup mumbled and glance at the classroom map, "Hm... maybe... Scandinavia? Or Denmark? Maybe Norway? If not Sweden?"

"Why those countries?" She asked and raised a brow

"Vikings!" Hiccup said cheering slightly, "It's where Vikings are from!"

"So... an excuse to research about Vikings?" Astrid teased with a grin.

"Maybe...?" Hiccup teased in return and laugh slightly.

"Hm... why not... Scandinavia?" Astrid suggested and notice a smile on his face.

"No objections here!" Hiccup said putting his drawing away, "Let's get started!"

Hiccup and Astrid worked on the project and finished a good majority of the work. Astrid heard the bell ring and placed her pencil down, she glances at Hiccup and was surprised two really had good teamwork together. She had worked with other students before but she never finished half of the work in one class.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked while she sat up and gave him his crutches.

"Yeah?" He asked taking the crutches and stood up, "What's up?"

"What were you drawing?" Astrid asked taking his bag from the floor and left the class with him.

"Just doodles..." Hiccup said looking away slightly, "Nothing interesting really..."

"Can I see them?" She asked as they stopped at some stairs.

"Uh... maybe..." Hiccup mumbles and gave the crutches to her.

"Do you need help?" Astrid asked while she held the crutches, and watched him hold the railing as he slowly jumps down a step.

"I'll be fine," he said jumping down to the next step, "If I go slow..."

"If you need help just let me know," Astrid said stepping down the same step with him.

"Hey!" Snoutlout shouted running down the stairs and purposely bumped into Hiccup, and almost caused him to fall down the stairs.

"HEY!" Astrid shouted and grab Snoutlout's shoulder, "WATCH IT!"

"What are you doing with this loser?" Snoutlout asked and pushed her hand away, "A one-legged freak!"

Astrid glared at him while she helps Hiccup regain his footing, she smiled slightly before she punched Snoutlout in the face. Astrid smiled in pride and watched Snoutlout fall back and hit the ground, she laughs and messaged her knuckles.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" Astrid snapped back and crossed her arms.

"Ugh!" Snoutlout mumbles and held his chin as he slowly got up.

"Yeah! You got your ass kicked by a girl!" Astrid shouted and laugh seeing Snoutlout walking away with his tail in between his legs.

"That was something!" Hiccup said taking the crutches from her once he arrived at the last step.

"I took martial arts when I was a kid!" Astrid smiled with pride

"Hey! Seeing Snoutlout's ass being kicked! That was amazing!" Hiccup laugh while they walked to their next class.

"Well, Thank you!" Astrid said holding her fist in her hand, "I'm not too bad at darts either! I'm pretty sure if I had an axe I wouldn't be that bad with it!"

"Hm... an axe...?" Hiccup mumbled imagining Astrid as a Viking with an axe, "That sounds perfect actually! It's really fitting to your personality!"

"Thank you!" Astrid said smiling at him, "Hm... for you?"

"I don't think I could be a Viking," Hiccup said shaking his head slightly, "I wouldn't be 'the perfect' Viking!"

"You could... hm... be a blacksmith? You could also invent things and maybe makes a special sword?" Astrid suggested with her mind imagining Hiccup as a Viking.

"Oh... swords are interesting?" Hiccup said sitting down in their next class, "Or a sword surrounded by the fire!"

"Fire? So... kind of... like a dragon?" Astrid suggested placing the crutches down and sitting at the desk beside hers.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said taking his notepad out, "That would be awesome!"

Astrid laughs slightly and nodded her head, she turned to the teacher and listened to the lesson. Hiccup simply took out his drawing of her and continued to draw, he was lucky Astrid had the same pose she did from their other class. Astrid and Hiccup spent most of the school day together; Astrid helped Hiccup when he needed it and even got his lunch for him.

"Hey, Astrid," Heather shouted running towards her with Ruffnut behind, "Where are you going?"

"Gym," she said stopping so they can catch up, "Why are you asking? You're in the same class as me?"

"Just asking!" Heather said as all three walked together.

"You're spending a lot of time with Haddock?!" Ruffnut teased and wrap her arm around her, "You two dating?"

"No? We're just friends!" Astrid snapped back and walked ahead of them, "Morons!"

"We're just wondering!" Heather said

"Friends!" Astrid shouted opening the gym door, "We're just friends!"

"I don't believe it," Heather whispered into Ruffnut's ear

"That makes two of us!" Ruffnut said showing two fingers.

"I give it... one month before they start dating!" Heather whispered as they entered the gym, and headed to the changing rooms.

"I give it two months!" Ruffnut said opening the door as they entered the room, "Want to make a bet?"

"Twenty bucks?" Heather asked

"Deal!" Ruffnut said shaking her hand.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid asked with her white shirt and pink shorts, while her arms were crossed.

"Nothing!" The two said in unison. Astrid raised a brow and glared at them, she rolled her eyes and left the changing room.

 _A few hours later_

"Ugh! Finally, school is over!" Astrid shouted while they left their last class and prepared themselves to passed through the crowded hallways.

"Why so eager to leave?" Heather asked and followed her

"Because I want to go home?" Astrid said raising a brow and pushing through some students.

"You spent the day with Hiccup! And you didn't look annoyed," Heather said and wrap her arm around Astrid.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said wrapping her arm around her as well, "Like a month ago, you always had a pissed off look!"

"Leave me alone!" Astrid said moving their arms and walking away. Astrid went outside and smiling when her eyes saw Hiccup waiting outside, she quickly ran towards him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey!" Hiccup smiling and turned his head, "Are you heading home?"

"I will, are you?" she asked crossing her arms behind her, "What are you waiting for?"

"My dad is picking me up," Hiccup said glancing at the street, "He's really changed lately"

"Really?" she asked

"It's kind of weird…." Hiccup said hunching his shoulders, "But it's nice….."

"I'm glad!" Astrid said nodding her head slightly and stared at the street, "That's really good Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and saw his father's car, he opened the door and put his crutches inside the car; Hiccup entered the car closing the door and lowered the window.

"Do you want a ride?" Hiccup asked

"Oh….. hm…. Sure, why not!" Astrid smiled and went behind, "Thank you,"

"Hey! No problem," Hiccup said while they drove away.

"It's nice to see you again, Astrid," Stoick said turning his head slightly before turning back to the road.

"You too," Astrid replied while she buckled her seat belt.

" _Hiccup….. Haddock…._ " Astrid moved her eyes and stared at Hiccup's jawline, she smiled slightly and felt her cheeks become red. She quickly looked away and opened the window slightly, staring at the buildings and passing cars.

"Hiccup? What happened to your bike? Do you plan on getting another one?" Astrid asked turning her attention back to him.

"Well... My bike was a wreck from the accident, so I have to get a new one," Hiccup explained looking back, "I'm going to miss my old bike…."

"Why?" Astrid asked leaning closer

"It might sound weird... But my mother owned the motorcycle before me," Hiccup said smiling tenderly while he thought back at her, "When she was younger she drove a motorcycle and simply kept it when she got married!"

"Wow….. really?" Astrid asked and was surprised Hiccup's sporty motorcycle used to be his mother's.

"Yes, Valka was a lot like Hiccup when she was younger," Stoick said nodding his head and smiling.

"I also added my own personal touch to it!" Hiccup said smirking slightly, "A little bit of Hiccup Haddock to it!"

"I can tell your bike meant a lot to you," Astrid said looking down slightly, "Isn't there a way for you to use some old parts?"

"Hm….. I haven't checked yet," he said sighing slightly, "But I doubt it."

"Oh….. I see…." Astrid whispered looking back at the window.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for His soft touch...

 **End**

* * *

Feel free to ask any questions (here or Instagram) or suggestions!


	6. His soft touch

**The biker**

 **His soft touch...**

 _Two months later_

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ruffnut teased and nudge Astrid's side, "Hm?"

"Buzz off, Ruffnut! We're just friends and that's it!" Astrid said glaring at her while she flips through another page of her book, feeling the wind blow through their hair.

"Where is Hiccup anyways?" Heather asked raising a brow moving away from the tree slightly, "Isn't he suppose to be here?"

"Hiccup has a doctor appointment," Astrid said placing her book on her lap, "So he might be late."

"I'm actually surprised Hiccup has shown up for school for two months straight!" Ruffnut shouted waving her arms slightly and caused a few students around them to stare, "What?!"

"Calm down! School hasn't even started!" Astrid shouted hitting Ruffnut on the head with her book, "If you can't relax then be quiet!"

"You're so bossy!" Ruffnut shouted

"Hey, Astrid!" Astrid rolled her eyes when she heard someone calling her name, she sat up slightly and looked behind the tree.

"Who is it?" Heather asked checking as well.

"It's Hiccup..." Astrid mumbled with her eyes widening in shock, seeing Hiccup walking with his crutches! Astrid smiled and quickly stood up, she laughs slightly and ran towards him.

"Tada!" Hiccup said showing his left leg, "I got my fake leg!"

"Wow! That's awesome!" Astrid said and stared at his jeans, "It doesn't even look like you have a fake leg on!"

"Yup!" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I like the red plaid and green shirt," Astrid said poking his chest slightly, "And the design... it's the same on your other outfit, right?"

"Yes, it is," he said nodding his head

"I like it..." Astrid mumbles with her eyes moving along Hiccup's body, "It suits you..., well I think anything would."

 _"Wow..."_ Astrid smiled as she blushed slightly, she had never noticed but Hiccup wasn't the skinny kid anymore. He had filled out and was muscular, he wasn't short anymore and easily surpassed her by a few heads. _"Puberty was good to him..."_ Astrid quickly looked away before Hiccup could notice her stare.

"This leg is pretty neat too," Hiccup said lifting his jeans slightly and showed the metal part, "It's just like my old leg."

"Hey!" Heather shouted and waved her arms in the air, "Haddock!"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Astrid asked rolling her eyes slightly, "Clearly Heather and Ruffnut wouldn't mind."

"Why not," Hiccup smiled and laugh slightly, "They won't bite, right?"

"No promises..." Astrid mumbles while the two returned to the tree.

"You're looking better," Ruffnut said while Hiccup and Astrid sat down.

"I feel better," he said leaning back with his hands

"Did you come to school on your bike?" Heather asked with her eyes glancing at Astrid.

"Nah, my bike is gone and it's going to take me a few years to get a new one," Hiccup said shaking his head slightly with his hair moving slightly from the wind, "It's just walking, public transit, and carpool for me."

"That sucks," Heather said smirking at Astrid

 _"Don't you dare mention my surprise,"_ Astrid thought and smirk back at her.

"Get to class!" A teacher shouted walking around the school's yard, "NOW!"

"We better go," Heather said and taking Ruffnut's hand, "Later you two!"

"Ugh!" Ruffnut whined while Heather pulled her up, she groans and walked towards the school.

"Do you have a free period?" Hiccup asked taking his notebook out.

"Yup," she nodded and lean against the tree, "Oh, your drawings!"

"Yup," he said and flip through the book, "I'm not that good at it."

Astrid leans closer and rested her arm against his, she pulled the notebook closer to get a better look at his drawings.

"I really like those dragons you drew," Astrid said pointing to the two drawings and moving her finger to the other small drawings. "Do you have a name for them?" She asked.

"Not really..." He said staring at the drawing as well.

"Hm...?" Astrid smiled and took a moment to think of the two perfect names, she moved her eyes to the first drawing of the two. "Well... this one is black... like the night... so maybe... night fury?" She suggested and looked up at him.

"Night fury..." Hiccup whispered and really liked the name, he smiled and nodded his head, "Perfect!"

"And this one...?" Astrid mumbles while she took the notebook from his hands, "Hm? Deadly nadder!"

"Why Deadly nadder?" He asked

"I don't know... it looks like a deadly nadder to me," she said giving the notebook back, "You can change it for you want."

"Nah," Hiccup said and wrote down the two names beside the drawings, "They're both perfect!"

"Thank you," Astrid smiled and notice a paper falling from his notebook's pages, "What this?"

"Uh...!" Hiccup stopped as Astrid took the drawing and stared at it; Hiccup's eyes twitched slightly and quickly looked away.

"You drew... me?" she smiled and held the drawing in her hands, "It's amazing!"

"Not really..." He said blushing and kept his gaze away from her, "Ugh... don't hit me if you're mad! I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything!"

"Can I keep it?" Astrid asked smiling at him even though he couldn't see it, "Please?"

"Really?" Hiccup said quickly looking back at her, "You want to keep it?"

"It's amazing, Hiccup," she said and held the drawing closer, "If you don't mind?"

"Oh... I don't mind..." Hiccup smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah! Go ahead and keep it!"

"Thank you," Astrid smiled and placed the photo in her bidder, she took some tap and secured the photo. "There! Now, I can see it every day!" She said and showed him.

"Haha... thanks," Hiccup laugh awkwardly and blushed slightly.

"Can... you draw us as Vikings?" Astrid asked and lean against him, "That project has peaked my interest!"

"Sure," he said turning to a blank page, "Uh... the same hairstyle."

Astrid nodded and simply watched Hiccup draw, she gave him a few suggestions for her Viking herself and decided to take the Deadly nadder as her dragon. Hiccup smiled tenderly while he listened to Astrid's every word and drew what she wanted, he gave suggestions as well.

"Okay! I take the night fury and name it Toothless! Like my cat!" Hiccup said while he finished drawing, "Here you go! The spiky skirt, tight pants, the hood with the fury, the shoulder plates, and the red shirt! Oh, and of course the blue pants and axe!"

"This looks amazing, Hiccup!" Astrid said while he gave her the photo, "I can't believe it! I would totally dress like this if I was a Viking!"

"And my Viking self is almost done..." Hiccup mumbled adding the finishing touches.

"I really like yours," Astrid said and tap her finger beside the drawing, "The flight suit was a really good idea!"

"Fly like a dragon! Who wouldn't want that experience!" He said and gave a quick glance to the sky.

"Hiccup Haddock! You could easily be chief!" Astrid said

"Chief?" He mumbles and thought of the idea of ruling a village, "Uh... Nah... not really my cup of tea."

Astrid smiled when they heard the bell ring, she gave the drawing back and stood up before dusting some grass from her pants.

"Let's go," Astrid smiled while she took her bag

"Alright," Hiccup nodded putting his notebook inside his bag, he threw it on his shoulder and got up as well. The two smiled at each other and headed to the school, "What class do you have?" He asked.

"Science," she said smiled and crossing her arms behind her, "What about you?"

"Health," Hiccup said stopping in the hallway, "My class is this way,"

"And mine's the other way," she said and pointed to the opposition direction.

"See you later," he waved slightly

"Bye!" Astrid smiled waving back at him

 _"I can't wait for after school!"_ Astrid walked towards her class and bit her bottom lip, she was anxious for the bell to ring. She had prepared a special surprise for him and just wanted to see his reaction, _"I know he'll like it!"_

 _8 annoying and long hours later_

Hiccup stretched slightly while he left the library, he blinks and moved his hand in his hair. He looked down at his fake leg and smiled slightly, he was relieved his fake leg wasn't causing any pain, especially after a long day.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted running towards them, "Perfect! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Well... there's not many people who would respond to Hiccup," he teased

"You're not funny," Astrid mumble and punched his arm, "I've waited all day for this! I'm so excited!"

"For what?" He asked and raised a brow slightly.

"Follow me," Astrid said taking his hand and pulling him away, "I got something for you!"

 _"He's hands are so soft,"_ Astrid continued to smile and gently moved her thumb on his hand.

"For me?" He said following her. Astrid nodded as they walked outside of the school and saw a something covered under a sheet; Hiccup raised a brow slightly and looked at Astrid.

"Yes! My uncle was able to bring it!" Astrid smiled walking towards the object.

"What is it?" He asked

"Well... Mr. bad boy needs a bike, right?" Astrid smiled and pulled the sheet and revealing a motorcycle underneath.

"Is... that..." Hiccup mutter in shock

"Before you ask!" Astrid quickly said and crossing her arms behind her back, "My uncle is a mechanic and he fixed it for you! No charge so don't worry! He's said you owe him a favour and then you'll be even."

Hiccup had a huge smile on his face and took a moment to stare at his new bike; the bike's black paint with a left back end having his design on it. He touched the two smaller pieces sticking out from the front, and moved his hand along to the two larger ones on the side.

"Hey! It kind of look likes wings!" Hiccup said bending down and pointed to the piece in shape of a folded wing.

"I asked my uncle to shape it as a dragon!" Astrid smiled and watch as Hiccup inspected his new bike, "It practically looks like a dragon!"

"Oh! The headlight look like eyes!" Hiccup laugh and pointed to them, "This is amazing!"

"I hope you like it?" She asked nervously biting her lip, "We didn't have much to go on? I wasn't certain about your tastes?"

"Wow! I love it! Thank you so much!" Hiccup said slowly sitting down, he took a moment to familiarise himself with the controls. He pressed on the handles slightly before turning to Astrid with a smile on his face, "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Uh... ride?" Astrid mumbles a bit taken back by the offer, "Uh..."

"Don't worry we won't fall," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck with a blush, "We can just go around the block."

"Uh... sure, why not." Astrid nodded her head and walked towards him. Astrid sat down behind him and nervously wrap her arms around his waist, she blushed slightly and moved her hands away from each other.

"Let's go," Hiccup said turning the bike on before he drove away.

"Alright," Astrid whispered feeling the wind blow through her hair. Hiccup smiled slightly and moved his eyes to the road, he drove around the neighbourhood and was able to get used to the new bike.

"How are you doing back there?" He asked

"Doing fine," Astrid smiled moving her hands closer; Hiccup smiled when the bike suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Whoa!" Astrid shouted with her grip loosening and falling back; Hiccup turned his head and quickly moved his hand back, he held her waist and pulled her forward.

"Sorry! I guess I'm not used to the bike yet," Hiccup apologised while he pushed the bike down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Astrid said nodding her head slightly. Astrid smiled and looked down at her hands, she slowly wraps them around his waist and hugs him from behind. She slowly placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; Hiccup slowly turned his head back and saw Astrid's eyes closed with her grip around him tighten.

 _"Astrid..."_ Hiccup smiled slightly before he looked back at the road.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Astrid's shyness, Hiccup's heart

 **End**


	7. Astrid's shyness, Hiccup's heart

**The biker**

 **Astrid's shyness, Hiccup's heart**

 _Saturday afternoon_

Astrid lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she simply wore sweats and a baggy sweater with her blond hair down. She was currently in a dilemma and didn't know what to do?! She kept thinking about the bike ride she had with Hiccup, and felt... something... she enjoyed it, and she wanted to see him again.

"Ugh," Astrid groan and turned on her side, she stared at her bedside clock and watched the 12 turn to 13.

 _"What the hell wrong with me?"_ Astrid thought to move some hair from her face, _"He's just a bad boy... why am I worried about seeing him again?!"_

"This is stupid!" Astrid shouted quickly sitting up on the edge of her bed, "He's only a friend!"

Astrid stood up and walked around her room while she continued to think some more, she needed to set her emotions straight! She frowns and sat down at her desk, and took out her binder.

"This drawing is amazing..." Astrid mumbled opening her binder and undoing the tap from the drawing, "He's very talented..."

"Astrid! There's a boy here for you!" Astrid stopped and lowered the drawing, she blinks slightly and couldn't believe it! She already knew who this boy is... it was Hiccup since Snotlout doesn't even know where she lived. "Astrid?!" Her mother shouted.

"Oh... coming, mom!" Astrid shouted quickly fixing her hair before heading downstairs.

 _"Hiccup? Why is he here?"_ She thought walking towards the main entrance, seeing her mother in front of the door. Astrid stopped and smiled at her middle age mother, she moved some of her blond hair and smiled at her before leaving.

"Hey," Hiccup smiled and waved slightly

"Oh... hey," Astrid smiled pulling her sleeves down, "What's up?"

"Uh... do... you... hm... what to go... out?" Hiccup nervously asked and scratched his cheek.

"Sure..." Astrid smiled and quickly turn away, "Uh... let me get dress..."

"I'll wait here, then," Hiccup said and closed the front door behind him. Astrid smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, she quickly ran upstairs and changed out of her Saturday clothing.

"Out? Like a date?!" Astrid mumbled looking through her clothing, "The last date I went on was with... ugh... Snotlout!"

Astrid sighed loudly and picked out an outfit, she quickly got dress and ran back downstairs and smiled seeing Hiccup waiting for her. She pulled her tight light blue jeans slight and pulled her shirt before putting a thin sweater on.

"Ready!" She said smiling at him.

"Great!" Hiccup said walking towards the door, "Are you coming, milady?"

"Oh... uh... sure..." Astrid mumbles and blushed heavily, "Wh... where are we going?"

"Hm... maybe we can get ice cream? And then just walk around the park?" Hiccup suggested opening the door for her.

"Sounds... like a plan..." Astrid nervously replied and walked out the door with him.

"Here," Hiccup said giving her a helmet, "You'll need this,"

"Thank you," Astrid said taking the helmet from his hands, "Can we get something to eat too?"

"Of, course!" Hiccup said nodding his head before going on his bike, "Climb on!"

Astrid nervously nodded her head and placed the helmet on her head, she sat down behind him and nervously wrap her arms around his waist. She leans closer and turn her head to the side, and rested her head on his back. Hiccup drove to a small fast food place and turned his bike off, he looked back and gently tap her knee.

"Astrid," he whispered and tap her leg some more, "We're here,"

"Oh," Astrid whispered quickly moving away, "That's great!"

Hiccup smiled and got off the bike with her, he took his helmet off and held it. Astrid removed the helmet and walked towards him, she blushed some more as the two headed inside.

"I hope you don't mind?" He said opening the door for her, "They have good food here,"

"I don't mind at all," she said walking towards the counter.

"I'll have a burger with fries and a drink!" Hiccup order and turn his head to her, "Do you want the same?"

"Sure..." Astrid mumbled nodding her head, "Thanks."

"Make that two," Hiccup said showing two fingers, "And... onion rings."

Hiccup took out his wallet and saw Astrid going through her purse, he laughs slightly and pushed her purse closed.

"I got it," he said taking out some money, "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Astrid smiled and closing her purse. Hiccup nodded his head and took his tray once it was ready, he waited for Astrid before the two went to the drink station.

"You look lovely today," Hiccup said pushing on the ice dispenser

"Th... thank you..." Astrid whispered feeling her face becoming redder. The two walked to a table and sat down; Hiccup smiled some more and started to eat some fries.

"So... hm... thank you again for the bike," Hiccup said looking away slightly, "I really appreciate it."

"Your very welcome, Hiccup," Astrid said blushing even more and stared at her drink.

"I can't believe your uncle managed to fix it," he said taking his burger in his hands.

"He was able to use some parts from your old bike, but he had to use another bike mostly." Astrid explained and watched him eat, "Like... Hm... I think... the back wheel is from your old bike."

"That means a lot, Astrid," Hiccup said putting his food down, "You managed to use some of my mother's bike."

"Hiccup... if you don't mind me asking? What happened to your mother?" She asked

"Oh...," Hiccup whispered pushing his tray slightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable!" Astrid quickly said and felt bad for asking such a sensitive and personal question.

"No, it's alright," he said shaking his head slightly, "My mother went to the store one day and never came back."

"What happened to her?" She asked a bit taken back

"The police investigated for months and they assume she left us or committed suicide, but my father knew it wasn't true. She loved us very much and was happy, she wouldn't have left us or killed herself." Hiccup said shaking his head slightly.

"Do you remember her?" She asked softly placing her hand on top of his.

"I was only a baby when she went missing," Hiccup said staring at their hands, "But my father told me several times... that….. my mother wouldn't have left us by choice, he thinks she was taken."

"That's terrible, Hiccup," Astrid sighed and held his hand, "I'm so sorry,"

"Hey! No worries," Hiccup laugh slightly and moved his hand away from hers, "I don't remember her...really"

"But you still miss her," Astrid said moving her hand away and stared at his green eyes, "You really care about your old bike."

"Yeah..." Hiccup mumbled placing his hand under his chin and staring outside, "That's true..."

"I'm sorry I brought up old memories," Astrid said biting her lip slightly and felt bad for asking.

"Hey! Don't worry about it," he said waving his hand slightly

"Hm... how about we get ice cream?" Astrid said smiling at him

"Sounds good to me," he said nodding his head with a smile. Astrid sat up and went back to the counter, she soon returned with two ice creams and gave him one.

"I couldn't decide between chocolate or vanilla... so, I got a swirl!" She said laughing slightly

"Good choice!" Hiccup said and eating the ice cream's tip. The two smiled while they ate their ice cream, they soon walked to the park and simply wondered around. Astrid kept her arms behind her back and occasionally glance at his direction, she nervously bit her lip and admired his handsome face.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup asked stopping and turning to face her, "I have a question too?"

"Oh! Go ahead," she said smiling at him

"I heard your dating Eret?" Hiccup said placing his hand on his chin slightly, "Is that true?"

"Eret?! Gosh no!" Astrid quickly said and shook her head, "No way! And Ruffnut has a thing for him anyway."

"Dagur?" He asked next

"Heather's brother?! Hell no!" Astrid said chuckling slightly, "He's deranged! Dagur the deranged, really!"

"And obviously Snotlout is out of the question," Hiccup said scratching his chin slightly.

"YES!" Astrid shouted with a serious glare before laughing, "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering, really..." He mumbled and avoided her stare. Astrid smiled and slowly took his hands, she held them causing him to turn and face her. Hiccup's eyes widen slightly and blushed, he slowly approached her and titled his head slowly.

"HEY!" Snotlout shouted waving his arms.

"Ugh!" Astrid groans turning her head away from Hiccup and letting his hands go, "WHAT?!"

"We should go out!" Snotlout said walking towards them and crossing his arms, "How about it?"

Astrid rolled his eyes and glared at his Neanderthal; Snotlout only wore the school's football teams jacket with a grey white and dark pants, he didn't have any taste in fashion.

"Forget it!" Astrid snap back at him, "I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" He asked

"None of your business!" Astrid said glaring at him

"Going out with a loser like him!" Snotlout said and pushed Hiccup back slightly, "He's a loser!"

"Snotlout!" Astrid shouted and stepped closer to him, "Back off!"

"Or what?!" He asked

"Snotlout! Leave us alone or I'll tell the entire school you pissed your pants when you were 15," Hiccup said and crossed his arms with a bored expression, "And how you got a boner at last year family dinner!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouted with his face becoming red, "Don't you dare, Haddock!"

"You got a boner at your family's dinner?!" Astrid managed to say before bursting into laughter, "I... I can't...!"

"I'm pretty sure if it comes out from Astrid's mouth people will believe her!" Hiccup said and smirk since he knew Snotlout would comment, on how no one would believe him if it came from his mouth.

"Ugh!" Snotlout shouted leaving with his bright red face.

"BYE!" Astrid shouted while laughing even louder

"It's true! He actually did!" Hiccup said laughing along with her. Astrid shook her head slightly and held her side, she couldn't take it anymore! It was just too funny that her sides were hurting.

"Wait... wait..." Astrid said trying to stop laughing for a moment, "You said family? Are you two related?"

"We're cousins," Hiccup said sighing in annoyance, "Sadly."

"You two are cousins?!" She said and couldn't believe her ears

"Yup," he said nodding his head, "Anyway... let's go somewhere else."

"Sure," Astrid smiled and followed him back to his bike.

Hiccup waited for Astrid to get ready before he drove away and decided to bring her somewhere special; Hiccup drove out of the city and headed to the beach. He passed the sand and stopped near a cliff, he smiled at her and got off the bike.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked following him once she placed the helmet down.

"I thought we could watch the sunset," Hiccup said walking to the edge of the cliff and sat down with his feet hanging.

"That's a good idea," Astrid said smiling and sitting down beside him.

Hiccup lean back slightly and watched the beautiful sunset, he moved his eyes slightly at the orange and pink sky. Hiccup sighed and could feel his heart beating out of his chest, he glances at Astrid and... she was simply stunning.

 _"She's so beautiful"_ Hiccup blushed slightly and looked back at the sunset, _"She's amazing..."_

 _"Was he about to kiss me?"_ Astrid moved her eyes to his direction and blushed as well, she had never felt so shy before. But she was a bit nervous to ask him... she was mean to him, so why would he like her?! Astrid took a deep breath and slowly turned to him, she could feel her heart beating rapidly and managed to gain enough courage to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure," Hiccup said turning to her slowly

"Back at the park... you know before Snotlout..." Astrid said softly and moved her hand closer to his.

"Yeah?" He asked

"We're you about too?" Astrid asked smiling even more at him and admired how nervously he acted at the question.

"Oh! Uh..." Hiccup nervously mumble and tripped over his own words, "I felt like I could get away with it..."

"Well, why didn't you?" Astrid whispered slowly touching his hand softly.

"Oh...oh..." Hiccup nervously said and laugh slightly, "Well I... It wasn't perfect... I always thought... if it would ever happen... and yes, I've thought about it... it wasn't perfect"

"Well, this seems pretty perfect... to me?" She said smiling at him

"Oh... yeah? Yeah... I guess it does," Hiccup smiled and held her hand as he leans closer, he closed his eyes and felt Astrid's lip kissing his. He slowly kissed her back and felt amazing! He felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, his heart was beating faster from before. Hiccup slowly parted from her and smiled, he sighed softly and wrap his arm around her.

"I'm relieved you like me..." Astrid whispered wrapping her arms around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I've always liked you," he said looking down slightly, "Way back when I was the skinny kid."

"Really? I wasn't that nice to you back then," she said and felt bad, she was pretty mean to him when they were kids, and a few months ago, she didn't even realise they were in the same high school.

"I know but I still loved you, and still do now," he said blushing slightly while he moved his arm to her side. Astrid's eyes widen slightly and simply stared at him; he had a crush on her from the very beginning and still cared about her when she was mean to him. She felt guilty... the only reasons she had to notice him was because he changed.

"I'm sorry... for how I acted before," Astrid whispered and tighten her grip around him, "You've always been so nice... and I hardly notice you were there."

"But you've changed as well," Hiccup said placing her head under his chin and held it in place with his hand, "It's in the past... let's focus on the future instead..."

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered and simply hug him.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered and held her tightly in his arms, "I... love you..."

Astrid smiled warmly hearing those three special words, she tightens her grip around him and kissed his neck slightly.

"I love you too..." She said softly.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Closer to his heart

 **End**


	8. Closer to his heart

**The biker**

 **Closer to his heart**

 _Monday morning_

Astrid lean against a locker and currently had Hiccup's lips all over her, she couldn't believe a few months ago, she barely knew he existed! But now that he was in her life and he loved her, she never wanted to be apart from him. He was so kind and treated her like a princess! All he wanted was to make her happy and safe, and they've been together for only a day and a half really.

" _I can't believe this is happening_?!" Astrid thought while she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.

"Hey! Stop biting my lip," Hiccup said pulling back and touched his lip slightly; Astrid laugh slightly and placed her hands on his chest, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," she said tapping his chest slightly, "But your lips are so... biteable!"

Hiccup smiled and peck her lips quickly before he straightened up, he smirks since he was much taller than her and had to bend down to kiss her.

"Stop smirking," Astrid said while Hiccup leans against the locker beside her, "I know you're taller than me! So, stop smirking!"

"I'm not smirking," he said placing his hand on top of her head, "Just... smiling?"

"Yeah right," Astrid mumbled and moved his hand from her head

"So, mean" Hiccup teased

"Just trying to get closer to you" Astrid smiled and held his hand

"HEY!" Heather shouted walking towards them with Ruffnut in toe.

"Hey," Astrid waved slightly

"What are you two doing?" She asked with a smirk on her face

"Nothing," Astrid mumble

"So... are you together?!" Ruffnut asked with a grin

"That's none of your business! Stay out of my love life!" Astrid said looking away from them.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Ruffnut said walking towards him with a grin.

"Yeah?" He asked

 _"If she won't tell me... maybe her jealously will,"_ Ruffnut grin and quickly grab Hiccup's shirt and pulled him into a quick kiss. Astrid's eyes widen in horror and quickly punched Ruffnut's arm, she pushed her back and crossed her arms.

"They're dating!" Ruffnut shouted stumbling back slightly and holding her arm, "I win the bet!"

"What bet?!" Astrid asked

"It's been more than two months!" Heather said pointing at her, "Neither of us, won!"

"I won!" Ruffnut shouted

"They betted on us...?" Astrid mumble and glance at Hiccup

"Let's just go," Hiccup said taking her hand, "They won't even notice,"

"Good point," Astrid mumble and held his hand softly, "Let's go."

Astrid tightens her hand around his as they left Heather and Ruffnut alone, and arguing over twenty dollars.

"Where should we go?" Hiccup asked while they walked around the school

"Uh... I don't know...?" Astrid asked sighing softly and glance at their intertwine fingers, "Want to skip?"

"Wait?!" Hiccup stopped and let her hand go, his hands placed them on his hip and stared at with a surprised look.

"What?" Astrid asked with a confused look

"Astrid Hofferson! A good girl?! Smart, beautiful, and amazing! Wants to skip?!" Hiccup asked and was amazed a good student like Astrid wanted to skip, "Really?!"

"You're not amusing me," Astrid mumble and glared at him, "A good girl can skip once and awhile!"

"We can skip if you want," Hiccup said laughing slightly, "Can you handle the guilt?"

"Gosh! You're not funny!" Astrid groan and tap his chest, "Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiccup shouted and saluted her

"Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted waving her hand slightly, "Or I'm leaving without you!"

"Coming!" Hiccup said following her

"So... she hooked up with that loser?" Snotlout whispered as he leans against a classroom door, and simply glared at the newest couple. "She only takes pity on him!" Snotlout whispered pushing away from the door and followed them.

 _Main entrance_

Hiccup sighed softly while he leans against the wall and waited beside the girl's bathroom, he taps his foot slightly and stared blankly at a door.

"Are you almost done?" Hiccup asked turning his head slightly, "Skipping works better if a teacher doesn't catch you."

"I know how skipping works!" Astrid shouted from the bathroom

Hiccup rolled his eyes and simply waited until she was finished, he took out his phone and checked his social media.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted with his hands inside of his pockets, "You need to know something!"

"That you're an idiot?" Hiccup asked putting his phone away, "What do you want?"

"Think, Haddock!" Snotlout shouted crossing his arms

"Think about what?" He asked raising a brow slightly with a confused look, "Learn how to finish your sentences, Snotlout!"

"Astrid started to pay attention to you only AFTER your accident!" Snotlout said waving his hand slightly, "Hello! She took pity on you! Probably doesn't even love you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hiccup asked and pushed him back

"She's been mean to you for years! Ignored you for most of high school! And JUST notice you right after your accident?!"

"None of that is true!" Hiccup said but started to feel doubt about Astrid's motivation and her actions after his accident.

"Use your brain, Haddock!" Snotlout said flicking his forehead, " Ruffnut says they saw the accident when it happens! Astrid felt guilty or some other female emotion and took pity on you! She's probably pity dating you, right now!"

"I..." Hiccup looked away and wasn't too sure anymore... did she really love him for him, or took pity on him? He hates it to admit it but Snotlout had a point... Astrid was mean to him for years, and just recently noticed him.

"If I was you! I would question her feelings towards you!" Snotlout said walking away from his stupid cousin.

" _Does... Astrid really love me?"_ Hiccup frown slightly and sighed, he heard the bathroom door opened.

"Sorry it took so long," Astrid said placing her hand on his arm, "Ready to go?"

"Uh..." Hiccup turned around and pulled his arm back, "Maybe we should stay..."

"Oh... hm... alright?" Astrid said awkwardly and pulled her hand back, "Hm... is there something the matter?"

"Everything fine," Hiccup whispered walking away from her, "Later,"

"Bye..." Astrid whispered watching him leave.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ Astrid frown and simply headed to her class, he was happy one moment and sad the next? What the heck happened? Astrid spent most of the day alone..., Hiccup was mad or something and she didn't know why?

"You look sad," Heather said sitting down beside her and placed her lunch down, "What's wrong?"

"It's Hiccup..." Astrid replied moving her food tray before sighing loudly, "He was in a good mood this morning, and now he's... ignoring me or angry? I don't know?! He won't talk to me!"

"That's weird of him?" Heather mumble and took a moment to think of a possibility of his actions, "He was all over you this morning..."

"That's what I mean! Now he's avoiding me like the plague!" Astrid said slapping her hand against the table. Astrid passed her hand through her hair and lean against the table, she was relieved she was talking about this issue with Heather. Ruffnut would simply freak out that she was dating Hiccup, and probably mention the bet with something perverted right after.

"Do you want me to ask?" She asked

"If you want... ugh! I was so happy! When Hiccup and I were together, and I really enjoyed being with him!" Astrid said in frustration, "He's amazing! He's kind, sweet, and caring, and... just... perfect! I want to be with him! I….. just... ugh!"

"Calm down, Astrid," Heather said passing her hand along Astrid's back, "Getting overworked by this won't help, you have to calm down. There's obviously a reasoning behind this, you simply have to find it."

"I know..." Astrid mumbled crossing her arms on the table and used them as a pillow for her head, "I really appreciate your help, Heather."

"Hey! My best friend needs help! Here for you, girl!" Heather said hugging her slightly, "Alright! Where's Hiccup? I'll get the answer from him!"

"I have no idea... he won't answer my texts," Astrid mumble and poke her food, "He might... uh... be outside?"

"I'll text you after I talk to him," Heather said sitting up and pushing Astrid's tray back, "Eat or you'll starve."

"It takes months before you starve to death," Astrid mumble and nibble on some bread

"Whatever!" Heather shouted waving while she left.

Hiccup lean against his bike with his arms crossed and was currently deep in thought, he knew he shouldn't listen to Snotlout of all people but he had a point... and that moron had put doubt in him. Hiccup had avoided and ignored Astrid's attempts to contact him, he felt bad for being rude to her but he needed time to think.

"Why am I listening to Snotlout?" Hiccup mumbled tapping his finger against his arm, "He's just trying to get Astrid for himself..., maybe I'm over thinking about this...?"

"Haddock!" Hiccup looked up and saw Heather leaving the main entrance and heading towards him, he raised a brow slightly and notice her very angry glare for him.

"What?" He asked

"Don't ' _what'_ me?! Why are you being a dick?!" Heather asked crossing her arms

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look

"Why are you ignoring Astrid?" She asked frowning some more

"I just need time to think... okay..." Hiccup mumbled and looked away from her, "That's it,"

"That's not a reason to ignore her!" Heather said and started to get very annoyed with him, "Couples are supposed to talk to each other?! Help each other out?! Are you seeing where I'm getting to?!"

"Yes, I know how the couple thing works," Hiccup said and waved his hand slightly, "Thanks for the obvious observation!"

"Jeez... Astrid says your nice? But right now, your acting like a total jackass!" Heather said shaking her head slightly, "Where's this nice guy she's talking about? Or was that all an act?"

"Mind your own business, Heather" Hiccup said frowning at her and didn't see why Heather was interfering in their problems.

"You're such an ass hole," Heather whispered shaking her head, "I don't see what Astrid sees in you."

"What does she see in me?!" He asked back and narrowing his eye slightly, "Looks? Attitude? Or the guy who got hit by a car? With pity by others making his life better?!"

"Everything," Heather said before turning away and headed back inside.

"Everything?" Hiccup mumbled looking away and trying to figure out what she meant. Hiccup groan loudly and got on his bike, now he wasn't sure about Astrid's love even more!

" _Does she love me for me? Or took pity?_!" Hiccup put his helmet on and simply left school.

 _Library_

Astrid nervously taps her finger against the table with her homework beside her, she couldn't really concentrate with her mind on Hiccup and his sudden attitude towards her. She sighs and grabs her phone and get any messages from Heather or Hiccup, but nothing.

"What the heck?!" Astrid mumbled placing her phone down and continued to tap her finger, "No one is answering!"

"Hey, baby," Snotlout smiled and sat down beside her, "How's it going?"

Astrid took her phone and checked it once more while she flips Snotlout off with her other hand; she really didn't need him right now.

"Well... that's rude," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't touch me," Astrid said glaring at him, "If you want to keep that arm?"

"What can you do?! I'm a man! You're just a weak girl!" Snotlout smirk and laugh loudly causing the Liberian to shush him.

"A weak girl?" Astrid repeated with a smirk. She placed her phone down and quickly grab his arm, she suddenly flips Snotlout on his stomach and held his arm back with her foot holding him down. Astrid tighten her grip around Snotlout's arm and pushed it further upwards, "Who's the weak one now?"

"UGH! Let go of me!" He shouted trying to free himself and escaping the surprise looks of other students.

"Hey! Break it up!" The Liberian shouted running towards them

"Leave me alone!" Astrid whispered before letting Snotlout go, "And leave Hiccup alone!"

"He doesn't give a shit about you!" Snotlout shouted messaging his shoulder slightly, "He's probably going to leave you! Since you were a total bitch to him!"

Astrid clenched her fist and slowly turned around she just felt anger built inside of her and punched Snotlout in the face, and knocked him out cold.

"He'll never do such a thing!" Astrid mumbled and felt the Liberian pulling her away from Snotlout.

"Astrid! Head to the office right now!" She shouted and pointed to the door

"Fine!" Astrid snaps back and left once she gathered her things.

 _Principal's office_

Astrid sat in front of the principal while she waited for her parents to arrive about her fight with Snotlout, she had never been in trouble before and she had to start off with a fight of all things.

"I'm surprised, Astrid," the principal said while he adjusted his tie slightly, "You're a good student! But lately, you've been skipping a lot of schools and now a fight?"

"Snotlout had it coming!" Astrid said crossing her arms, "He's spent most of his school years in the principal's office!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to beat him up?" He said leaning back in his chair

"Astrid!" Her father shouted opening the door of the office, "What are you doing?!"

Astrid turned her head slightly and stared at her father, he wore a simple suit with his brown hair neatly cut, with his blue eyes staring at his disobedient daughter.

"What happened?" Her mother asked in a much calmer voice than her husband's.

"Astrid was in a fist fight with another student," the principal said leaning forward slightly

"It was Snotlout! He deserved it!" Astrid mumble

"Snotlout? The guy who keeps harassing my little girl?" Her father asked and smiled slightly, "Oh! That's my girl! I knew those martial arts would pay off!"

"Thanks, dad!" Astrid said smiling and laughing with her father. Astrid laughs while her father wraps his arm around her; her father was strict at times but the two got along very well. Her father would always laugh or comment whenever something bad happened to Snotlout, he had even plotted his murder and would have gone ahead with it if her mother didn't stop him.

"I've always hated that boy!" Her father said while laughing some more, "Good job, honey!"

"Dear!" Her mother shouted giving a death glare, "You're not supposed to encourage her!"

"What?! Snotlout doesn't leave my little girl alone! I can be happy about this, can't I?" He asked in his defence.

"Excuse us," her mother said and pulled her husband's ear.

"Ow!" he mumbles rubbing his ear

"Astrid will have detention for two weeks," the principal said and held his hands together.

"What caused all of this?" her mother asked turning to her daughter, "Is there a reason behind this?"

"Nothing," Astrid lied looking away and didn't went her parents to interfere with her problems with Hiccup.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Hiccup's doubt

 **End**


	9. Hiccup doubts

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Hiccup's doubt**

 _One week later_

Hiccup lay on a small hill with a large tree giving him shade from the sun's rays, he crossed his arms and used them as a pillow while he watched some clouds pass by. He didn't know what to believe anymore, he loved Astrid and wanted to be with her….. but he only wanted to be with her for love, and not over pity.

"Meow!" Hiccup moved his head slightly and smiled seeing Toothless sitting beside him, he sat up and patted his lap.

"Sorry, bud," Hiccup whispered petting Toothless as he lay down on his lap, "I'm just thinking….."

Toothless lifted his head slightly and meowed at him; Hiccup smiled some more and simply stared blankly at the sky.

"You look so depressed, Astrid," Heather said while they walked around the park, "You only dated Hiccup for a day and a half."

"I know….." Astrid mumbled staring at the dirt road, "I just…. don't understand why he's ignoring me?"

"Well... He's back on skipping school," Heather said turning her head slightly and notice someone under a tree.

"Which makes it harder for me to get answers," Astrid shouted and threw her hands in the air.

"Is that Hiccup?" Heather mumble narrowing her eyes and staring at the large tree.

"You're not funny," Astrid mumbled moving her eyes towards the ground.

"No! I mean it!" Heather said taking Astrid's arm and moving her head to the tree. Astrid narrowed her eyes and realised it was Hiccup!

"What is he doing here?" Astrid whispered

"Just go!" Heather said and nudge her, "Come on!"

"He hasn't answered my texts or calls! Why would he talk to me?!" Astrid asked looking away slightly.

"Well, he can't ignore you now!" Heather said crossing her arms and looked back at the tree, "And if Hiccup is being a dick towards you! I'll break his head!"

"Don't kill him," Astrid mumble and glared at her

"Just go!" Heather shouted pushing Astrid slightly, "Before he leaves!"

"Okay!" Astrid shouted sighing and shaking her head slightly, "Bossy!"

"Look who's talking," Heather whispered watching her head towards the tree. Astrid nervously walked up the hill and notice a cat was on Hiccup's lap, she raised a brow slightly and remembered Hiccup has a cat.

"Uh….. is this your cat?" Astrid asked feeling her heart beating rapidly, as she anxiously waited for a response from the man she loves. Hiccup looked up from his mindless trance and took a moment to acknowledge her, he turned his head and stared at her.

"Yeah..." Hiccup mumbled while he heard Toothless purr against him.

"What's his name?" she asked

"Toothless," Hiccup replied and moved Toothless from his lap, "He used to be a stray."

"He's cute," she said smiling slightly.

" _I should ask him…._ " Astrid nervously moved her hands behind her back and glance at him some more, she really wanted to be with him and it hurt her that he was acting like this towards her.

"Hiccup….. why... Why are you so…? Distant?" she asked blushing slightly, "Did I do something?"

"Why do you love me?" Hiccup asked while he simply moved his head back and stared at the clouds, "Is it over pity? Or love?"

"What?" she asked a bit taken back by the question.

"If you can't answer this question….," Hiccup said picking up Toothless and putting on small goggles on his eyes, "Then we can't be together."

"Hiccup….." Astrid whispered as she simply watched him head towards his bike; Astrid frowns slightly and continued to watch Hiccup putting Toothless in his jacket and made sure he was comfortable before he left.

"Did he just put goggles on a cat?" Heather asked while walked up the hill and stood beside her and watched Hiccup leave as well.

"Yeah….." Astrid whispered feeling tears forming.

"What did he say?" Heather asked

"He wants to know why I love him….. pity or love?" Astrid replied sighing as she sat down.

"That's a weird question?" Heather said sitting down as well, "Obviously you love him for love!"

"I don't know why he's acting like this?!" Astrid asked hugging her knees, "He was happy before..."

"Pity or love? Pity or love?" Heather mumble trying to figure out what he meant, "Pity….. pity….?"

"You sound like a broken record," Astrid said and smiled at her, "Did you figured it out?"

"Pity….. usually pity is used when something bad happens, right?" Heather asked placing her hand under her chin, "Why would he use pity?"

"The accident…..!" Astrid whispered finally realising what he meant, "He probably thinks I'm with him because I took pity on him!"

"Of course!" Heather said tapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, "That's why he's acting like this!"

"Ugh! Who knew guys were so sensitive..." Astrid mumble and sighed some more

"Well, Hiccup isn't like other guys," Heather said and poke Astrid's cheek

"So, what do I do now?" She asked

"Well, the question is simple," Heather said laying on the grass, "Do you love him or is it pity?"

"Maybe at first it was pity... but it turns into love," she said laying down as well and staring at the leaves.

"Then tell him," Heather said sitting up and punching her shoulder, "He's probably heading home, right? So, go there and tell him what you told me."

"Okay...," Astrid nodded sitting up. Heather smiled while she watched Astrid dust off some grass and left the park, she sighed and lay back down.

"Ah! Romance! So, complicated!" She said hearing the wind blow through the leaves. Astrid took a bus and quickly headed to Hiccup's home, she ran down the street and knock on his door. She glances at the driveway and saw his bike; Astrid knocks once more and waited.

"Hiccup! We need to talk!" Astrid shouted while she knocks another time, "Your bike outside! I know you're there!"

"Hm? Hello?" Stoick answered as he opened the door and stared at her with a confused look, "Need Hiccup?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Astrid quickly said and smiled nervously, "Uh... yes, I would like to see him..."

"Well, come on in," Stoick said opening the door wider and stepping aside for her, "He's in his room,"

"Thank you," Astrid said smiling a bit as she entered the house.

 _"Well... that was embarrassing,"_ Astrid headed towards the stairs and held the railing, she walked up and saw Toothless at the top and staring at her.

"Hey, Toothless," Astrid whispered as she passed him. Astrid walked to his room and knock on the door, she waited slightly and saw Toothless walking towards her and sitting down.

"Not now, dad," Hiccup mumbled opening the door.

"Hey..." Astrid waving weakly and nervously bit her lip.

"Astrid?" Hiccup mumbled raising a brow while Toothless ran into his room, "Hey?"

"I... I have your answer..." Astrid whispered nervously moving some of her hair away, "About the pity or love?"

"Alright... which one is it?" Hiccup asked leaning against his door frame, "Why are you with me? If you're going to be with me because you took pity when the accident happens... then just leave... because I want to be with someone for love."

"I'll be honest with you..." Astrid said taking a deep breath and was worried she might lose Hiccup, "The first time I visited you was to see if you were alright... I was worried about you... the accident..."

"Was it pity?" He asked

"Maybe... I don't know... I honestly came to see you because I was worried," Astrid said feeling tears forming, she really didn't want Hiccup to leave her. He had grown on her and she didn't see a life without him in it, "But I just fell in love with you every time I came to see you. I really don't want to lose you, Hiccup... I really care about you, and I want to be with you."

"So... you're not with me because you took pity on me?" He asked straightening up while he looked down at her.

"I want a future with you," Astrid said smiling as she took his hand, "And... uh... do you want one with me?"

"Of course, I do," he said holding her hand back

"I'm not with you over pity, I want to be with you because I love you," she said slowly wrapping her arms around him, "Do you still love me?"

Hiccup sighed and placed his hand on her cheek, he smiled and brought her closer before he kissed her on the lips. Astrid felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders and happily return the kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss.

"I never stopped... I was just hoping you loved me for love," Hiccup whispered parting from her slightly, "And I'm relieved you do."

Astrid tightens her grip around him and brought him closer, she smiled and peck his cheek slightly. Hiccup blushed and pulled her inside of his room, he closed the door and fell on the bed and bringing Astrid on top of him.

"Whoa!" Astrid gasps and didn't expect Hiccup to pull her inside of his room, and ended up being on top of his chest. She blushed and moved some of her hair behind her ear while she looked down at him.

"Want to stay for a bit?" He asked and held her side

"Sure," Astrid smiled and lay down beside him, "Why not..."

Astrid happily wraps her around him and felt Hiccup's embrace her as well, she was so happy Hiccup was back in her life. She was so concern of losing him but now that he was back... she never wanted to let him go ever again.

"Don't ever leave me..." Astrid whispered and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Never," Hiccup smiled placing his head-on top of her', he placed his hand on the back of her head.

 _The next day_

"I won the bet!" Ruffnut shouted waving her arms frantically in her air, "I said two months!"

"Ugh! Who cares!" Tuffnut shouted putting his hands inside of his pockets, "It's just money..."

"Be quiet!" Ruffnut said and pushed her stupid brother away, "You're so stupid!"

"Like your mother!" Tuffnut snap back

"We have the same mother, moron!" Ruffnut said crossing her arms, "Duh!"

"Not the mother thing again..." Heather mumble while she watched the two, "You need to find new material, Tuffnut,"

"I still won!" Ruffnut complained once more.

"Idiots," Heather whispered turning her head slightly and immediately saw Astrid's lip lock with Hiccup. "Wha...!" Heather quickly left the twins and went to see Astrid, "Astrid?"

Astrid opened her eyes and glance at her while she moved her hands to Hiccup's neck, she pushed him back and looked at her.

"I'm busy," she said

"Back together with your man?" Heather asked

"Yup! Never letting go!" Astrid laughs pulling him closer, "He's all mine!"

"Indeed, I am," Hiccup laugh while she held him.

"Aw... and ew," Heather teased and smiled at her best friend, "I'm glad the talk went well."

"So... why are you here?" Astrid asked moving her hands to Hiccup's chest.

"Well, I saw you two smooching! And wanted to make sure you two were back together," Heather explain.

"Clearly, we are," she laughs

"How was the date?" Heather asked while she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Date?" Hiccup asked looking down at her, "What?"

"Didn't you two go on a date? Like to celebrate you two getting back together?" Heather asked raising a brow slightly.

"No," Hiccup said shaking his head slightly

"Have you two ever gone a date?" Heather asked and was a bit shock a couple could be together and not go on a single date.

"Uh...," Astrid stopped and realised she had never gone on a date with Hiccup! She didn't really count the beach as a date, "Hm... we never did go on a date..."

"That's true," Hiccup said rubbing his chin, "I guess we should!"

"You two are as dumb as the twins..." Heather mumble staring at them.

"Hey! We're not dumb! And don't compare us to the twins!" Astrid snap back and couldn't believe Heather used the twins! Being compared to the twins was a huge insult!

"Whatever!" Heather shouted

"Astrid," Hiccup smiled and laugh slightly

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at him

"Do you want to go on a date? Maybe... Friday night?" He asked smiling some more, "If you want, of course?"

"Gladly," she said taking his hand, "Hm... pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good to me," He said and gave her a quick hug, "Alright! I have class... later."

"Bye," Astrid smiled and waved at him as he left.

"The only class you're not together... aw...!" Heather teased and laugh at her.

"Oh! Shut up!" Astrid snap back and punched her arm, "Let's get something to eat!"

"Sounds good to me," Heather laugh and followed her

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The first date

 **End**


	10. The first date

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **The first date**

 _Friday night – 6 pm._

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked as she stood in her bedroom and had Ruffnut down her shirt, "Ruffnut!"

"Hold on!" She said taking more tissues and stuffing it in her bra, "There!"

"You stuffed her chest?" Heather asked raising a brow slightly, "Why?"

"To make her more attractive, duh!" Ruffnut said waving her hand in a small circle, "Jeez! Don't you two know anything!"

"We know more than you," Astrid laugh slightly and took some tissues out, "I don't think I need this,"

"It's not just for you! It's for Hiccup!" Ruffnut said sitting on the bed, "You know... to gain his attention... like here..."

Astrid raised a brow and glanced at Heather, who also had a confused look as the two watched Ruffnut move her breast around.

"Uh... I don't think Hiccup cares about that..." Heather mumble while Ruffnut continued

"Well, obviously, he won't tell you!" Ruffnut said moving her hands away, "Duh! But all guys like big boobs and a big ass!"

"Really?" Astrid asked

"Are you seriously going to believe her?" Heather asked pushing her arm slightly, "It's Ruffnut?!"

"Good point," Astrid smiled and snap her fingers together, "And your thinking of Snotlout! Hiccup isn't like other guys, he doesn't give a shit about a big ass or boobs!"

"What size are you anyway?" Ruffnut asked staring at Astrid's chest with her hand under her chin.

"BYE!" Heather shouted pushing Ruffnut out of the room and shutting the door.

"Thank you," Astrid laugh going through her clothes

"Believe me! I did us both a favour," Heather said crossing her arms

"What should I wear?" She asked throwing a shirt onto the bed, "I don't even know where we're going?"

"Get something... semi-formal," Heather said opening her closet and quickly scanning her clothes, "Just in case you two go to a nice restaurant, or you end up going to a fast food joint."

"Alright," Astrid replied and nodded her head

"I'm going to make sure Hiccup's drools when he sees you!" Heather smiled and threw more clothes onto the bed, "His eyes are going to pop out of his head!"

 _7 pm._

Hiccup stopped his bike and got off, he slowly walked towards the house and nervously removed his helmet from his head. Hiccup took a deep breath while he held the helmet in his hand, and knock on the door.

 _"Okay... don't mess this up, Haddock."_ Hiccup waited for a few seconds and saw the door open with Astrid's father to greet him. Hiccup nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, he gulps and cleared his voice slightly.

"Uh... evening, sir." Hiccup nervously said and felt his hands sweat, "Uh... I'm here too... see... no! I mean... I have a date... with Astrid...?"

"A date?" Her father said and glared at him, "You're her date?"

"Y-yes?" Hiccup whispered backing away slightly

"Dad!" Astrid shouted and quickly took the baseball bat he had hidden behind his back, "Stop it! He's not Snotlout, okay!"

 _"Was he going to hit me?!"_ Hiccup eyes widen slightly and continued to back away from the home, he had heard of stories about fathers trying to intimidate their daughter's boyfriends but he never thought he would experience it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid moved her father to the side and took Hiccup's hand, she pulled him inside and closed the front door. "Sorry," Astrid whispered smiling slightly.

"I got my eye on you, boy!" Her father said walking pass and held two fingers to his eyes and pointed at him.

"Uh..." Hiccup gulp some more and started to shake

"Sorry about my dad..." Astrid said and felt bad her father was scaring the living daylight out of Hiccup.

"He's going to kill me..." Hiccup whispered

"Sorry!" Astrid said once more and held his hand tighter, "He's just... more protective because of Snotlout."

"I understand why he's protective... but still...!" Hiccup mumbles and didn't want to imagine what her father would do if he found out Snotlout was his cousin. Astrid smiled slightly and was about to kiss his cheek when she heard a loud cough; Astrid turns her head and saw her father glaring at them.

"Uh... I'll get my purse and we can go," Astrid said quickly running upstairs to grab her purse.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Her father said walking towards this... boy!

"I... won't..." Hiccup nervously said and shook his head, "I won't... oh, gosh don't kill me..."

"BYE, DAD!" Astrid shouted running downstairs and took Hiccup's arm, quickly taking him away from her father. Astrid closed the front door and sighed in relief, she smiled at him and held his hand.

"I thought I was going to die..." Hiccup whispered. Astrid smiled some more while she held his hand tighter, she moved her gaze and saw he was wearing a white shirt with a tie, and black pants.

"You look handsome tonight, Haddock," Astrid said taking his tie and moving her fingers down. Hiccup blink and realised he didn't even notice what Astrid was wearing! Since her father was scaring him to death. He moved back slightly and smiled at her black dress with a small black belt; the dress was knee length with no sleeves.

"Wow!" He smiled some more and simply thought she was stunning.

"Uh... I hope this isn't too... formal?" Astrid nervously said and adjusted her braid slightly, "Are... my sandals alright?"

"Your beautiful, Astrid," Hiccup said with a blush appearing, "Simply beautiful..."

"Well... aren't you the charmer..." Astrid said softly blushing as well, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh! Right the date!" Hiccup said snapping out of his trance, "Hm... well it's a surprise."

"Then let's go!" Astrid said getting on his bike and waited, "I need something to hug!"

"Coming!" Hiccup said laughing slightly before he got on his bike, "Get hugging!"

Astrid smiled and wrap her arms around his waist, she hugs him from behind and watched him start his bike and drove off. She glances around as they passed cars, streets, buildings, and people and wondered where they were going. She sighed and closed her eyes while she rested her head against his shoulder, and simply enjoyed the ride to this unknown date.

"We're here," Hiccup said slowing down and turn his bike off, "I hope you'll like it...?"

Astrid lifted her head and realise they were at the old drive in, she slowly got down on his bike and stared at the huge white screen.

"The old drive in?" She asked and raised a brow

"Hold on," Hiccup laugh and walked away, "Stay here! I'll be back,"

Astrid nodded and looked around the old drive in movies, she didn't see how an old abandon drive in could be a nice date. She waited for a few more minutes when the lights suddenly turned on, she smiled and realise they were white Christmas light.

"Wow!" She said turning in a small circle while staring at the lights.

"And..." Hiccup said pushing a three-level table with a projector on the first one, "Movies!"

"Smart thinking, Hiccup," Astrid smiled and walked towards him, "Where are we going to sit?"

"I got it covered!" He said going down to the second one and held a blanket, "If you don't mind that is?"

"I don't," she said backing away slightly while Hiccup places the blanket down, "What movie are we watching?"

"I got... these," Hiccup mumbled taking a few movies in his hands and showed them to her, "Your pick."

"Hm?" Astrid took a few movies and read the back before giving them back to him, she smiled when she saw her favourite movie underneath the projector. She sat up and lifted the projector slightly and took the movie in her hand, "This one!"

"Oh...," Hiccup whispered putting the other movies next to the projector, "How to train your dragon..."

"I really enjoy this movie," she said moving the case slightly, "And especially the second one!"

"There's Vikings, dragons, and a bad ass female character! Let's watch this!" Hiccup shouted taking the movie from her and setting up the projector. Astrid laughs at his reaction and sat back down, she waited for a few moments and saw the _DreamWorks_ logo appear.

"I haven't seen this movie in years!" Astrid smiled and clap slightly, "I hardly remember what happens!"

"It's too bad I don't have the second one," Hiccup said sitting down beside her, "We could have watched them both,"

"We can watch one of the other ones later," Astrid said moving closer to him, "You can pick it."

"Alright," he said smiling and felt Astrid lean her head against his shoulder, "Hungry?"

"You brought food?" She asked moving her head away from him, "Did you cook?"

"Uh... I'm somewhat okay with cooking," Hiccup said moving his hand to the side slightly in an up and down motion, "I just brought take out!"

Astrid laughs some more and looked back at the at the dragons fighting with the Vikings, she could hear Hiccup open the containers and placing the food on plates.

"Here," he said holding a plate towards her, "Do you want chopsticks?"

"Yes, please," she said taking the plate from his hand, "Thank you."

Hiccup smiled at her and gave her chopsticks, he looked back at the movies as the two eat in silence. Astrid occasionally glanced at Hiccup as she ate and for some weird reason, she was enjoyed watching him eat.

"Oh! I like this scene," Hiccup whispered and lean closer, "Where human and dragon bonds!"

"I can see your inspiration for your drawings now," Astrid said realising his drawing was exactly like the dragon in the movie.

"And where you got the names Night fury and Deadly Nadder!" He said back

"Yeah... but Stormfly and Toothless are much better names!" Astrid said placing her empty plate down, "I don't really like the names they picked."

"Me too," he said and gave her a soda can. Astrid closed her eyes and smiled as she held his hand. She leans her head against his chest and felt so safe with him; Hiccup looked down with a small blush and rested his head against on top. He could feel his heart beating rapidly! He had never felt so... happy and... safe with her, he just wanted to be with her, he wanted to keep her safe.

"Psst!" Astrid opened her eyes and moved her head slightly and saw the twins hidden behind a tree, "Psssssssst!"

 _"You got to be kidding me!"_ Astrid felt her eye twitch while the twins waved their arms frantically, she frowns and looked up at Hiccup, who hadn't notice.

"Go away!" She whispered as softly as she could and motioned them to leave with her hand, "Go!"

"Go away?" Hiccup asked looking down at her with a confused look.

"Not you!" She said laughing awkwardly and smiled, "Them!"

Hiccup turn his head and follow her finger, he squinted his eyes slightly and saw the twins quickly hidden behind the tree with their butts sticking out. Hiccup frown as well and got up and heard Astrid sighed over the loss of her pillow, he walked towards the tree and crossed his arms.

"Hello, Ruffnut, Tuffnut!" Hiccup said tapping his foot and waited for the twins to acknowledge him, "Your butts are sticking out!"

"You mean **her** butt!" Tuffnut shouted and pointed at his sister, "Her butt is huge!"

"My butt isn't huge!" Ruffnut shouted and jump on her brother's back, as the two fought each other.

"Right..." Hiccup mumbled turning away and headed back to Astrid, "Let's get out of here!"

"With pleasure," she said sitting up and taking the blanket, "What about your projector?"

"I'll come back for it later," Hiccup said turning his bike on, "Let's go! I have one more place where we could go."

"Alright," she said folding the blanket and put it away on the bike's small compartment, she sat down behind him and held his waist, "Ready!"

"Ready," he smiled and turn his head back giving her a kiss on the cheek. Astrid blushed as he parted from her, she smiled even more as they left the drive in. They drove back to the beach and headed to their cliff edge, "Tada!"

"Perfect!" Astrid smiled sitting down and watched her feet dangle from the cliff edge, "The perfect spot!"

Hiccup held her side and watched the night sky with the wind blowing in their faces, the sound of the ocean hitting the shore, and the stars shining brightly. Astrid held his hand and stared at the full moon, she moved her head slightly as a shooting star flew by.

"Oh! Shooting star," Hiccup said following the star as well, "Make a wish, Astrid."

Astrid closed her eyes and made her wish, she opened her eyes and casually played with his fingers.

"What did you wish for?" he asked

"If I tell you then it won't happen," she said poking his side

"Well... I wished for a cute girlfriend!" he teased and pulled her cheek slightly, "Do you know where I can find one?"

"Here, dummy!" Astrid said elbowing him in the ribs and pushed his hand away, "Then I wished for a better date!"

"Aw! You didn't like your date?" he asked in a whiney tone slightly, "Was it because we sat on the ground?"

"I'm teasing!" Astrid said laughing and shaking her head, "It was a perfect date."

"OH! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hiccup said and placed his hand above his heart, "Phew!"

Astrid shook her head some more and just laugh, she looked up at the stars and listened to Hiccup explaining the constellations. She followed his finger with her eyes while she rested her head against his shoulder; Astrid closed her eyes and started to fell sleepy.

"Astrid," she opened her eyes and looked up at him

"Yeah?" she asked

"I'm sorry for ignoring you….. I should have talked to you from the very beginning," Hiccup said scratching his cheek slightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hiccup," she said turning to face him, "I understand why you were in doubt... Anyone would have done the same."

"Yeah…. but I still should have talked to you," he said

"How did this….. thought came to you?" she asked

"Ugh! I listened to Snotlout!" Hiccup said and looked away, "Sadly."

"Snotlout?!" Astrid mumbles and frown, "I'm going to kick his ass later!"

"I heard you kicked his ass at the library!" Hiccup laugh and pointed at her, "I wish I could have seen it!"

"Well, I'm going to kick his ass again! He almost made my man leave me!" Astrid said clenching her fist.

"Your man?" he said raising a brow

"Oh….. sorry…." Astrid quickly apologises and looked away; Hiccup chuckles slightly and turn her head slightly before he kissed her on the lips. Astrid smiled and kissed him back, she placed her hands on his neck.

"That's my girl," he said parting from her

"That's my man," she laughs softly and moved her thumb against his neck, "Oh! It sounds weird!"

"No, its doesn't," Hiccup smiled before locking lips with her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A weary heart

 **End**

* * *

Guest: I read your review


	11. A weary heart

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **A weary heart**

"Hm!" Astrid groans with her arms crossed and staring at her parents, who were currently giving her 'the talk,' which she already had when she was 15 along with health class explaining where babies came from.

"And you must use protection!" Her mother said

 _"I'm surprised_ _dad is still here..."_ Astrid lazily nodded her head, she remembered how her father only stayed for two minutes before running off. She had 'the talk' with her mother while her father ran off, _"This is soooo boring!"_

"Mom! I just came back from my date... can I change?" She asked looking down at her dress.

"We're having an important conversation," Her father said crossing his arms

"Nothing happen! We saw a movie, went to the beach to look at the stars, and he brought me home." She said sighing loudly.

"Did you kiss him?" Her father asked glaring slightly

"No..." She lied since she wasn't too sure if her father would hunt Hiccup down or not.

"Good!" He said with a smile

"Can I change? I'm tired." Astrid said sitting up from her chair, "I mean... I got home at ten and its one in the morning!"

"Alright, good night, dear," her mother said sighing slightly and nodded her head. Astrid yawned slightly and kissed her parent's goodnight before heading upstairs, she changed out of her dress and into comfy pyjamas and went under the covers. She pulled the blanket higher and stared at the ceiling, and recalling her night... well before her parents ruined it. She smiled warmly and turn on her side, closing her eyes and wished she had Hiccup's arms around her.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," she whispered before falling asleep

 _The next morning_

"Where's the Bf?" Heather asked leaning against the locker beside Astrid's and crossed her arms.

"He should be arriving," she said taking her phone out to check for any texts messages, "Believe it or not! He hates being late."

"What?!" Heather said quickly standing in front of her friend and holding her shoulders, "Are you kidding me?! He skips school!"

"Well, for our date he arrived at my house on the dot! Like literally! It was 6:59 and one minutes later he was at my door, and he told me he doesn't like being late." She said putting her phone away, "I guess he decides when to be one time."

"No kidding," she said shaking her head slightly and moved back to the locker. Heather stared at the main entrance with Astrid and soon saw Hiccup walking towards the school with an another person.

"Who's that?" Heather asked staring at this much larger friend. Hiccup entered the school and smiled seeing Astrid, he walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, hello!" Hiccup smiled and held her hand, "I didn't know such a beauty would greet me!"

"Oh, stop being charming and tell me who's your friend?" Astrid asked as she placed her hand on his chest, and motion her head slightly.

"Well, his real name is Francis but most people call him Fishlegs," Hiccup said and patted his hand on his back.

"Uh... nice to meet you," Fishlegs said waving slightly at them, he nervously looked away and pulled down his white shirt with his brown with his green pants and brown shoes.

"Either way... we have class," Hiccup said while he held Astrid's side and notice her blush, "Later!"

"Bye," Heather waved and gave Astrid a confused look; Astrid simply smiled at her and wave as she left with Hiccup. Heather slowly turn her head and look at Fishlegs, who was fixing his short blond hair.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Heather," she replied and blink slightly, "We were in the same middle school together, remember?"

"Really?" He asked raising a brow slightly and took a moment to think, "Oh, yes... I remember now."

"Yup," Heather mumbled looking away

"Well it's nice to see you again," he said before leaving.

 _Geography class_

"So, where has Fishlegs been? He's he from this school?" Astrid asked moving her chair closer to him, and lean in closer so he would be able to hear her.

"He used to be at another school before and transferred here," Hiccup said glancing at the teacher slightly.

"I remember him from middle school," Astrid whispered and pretended to take notes, "It just didn't click until you said his name."

"He's very nice," Hiccup said and took his notebook out and started to doodle, "Smart too."

"You're smarter," Astrid whispered and held his hand underneath the table, "And hotter!"

"Well, someone lucked out!" Hiccup teased and smiled at her; Astrid looked away and tried not to laugh, she quickly hit his arm and moved away from him. She looked up at the teacher and started to take actual notes about the lesson, but would occasionally feel Hiccup poke her most likely to annoy her.

"Stop it," she whispered moving his finger, "Pay attention!"

"I seriously prefer talking to you," he said sighing softly

"I'm going to get in trouble," she said taking a paper the teacher handed out, "You should listen too."

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered and smiled

 _Gym class_

"I hate gym!" Ruffnut shouted in her grey sweats and white shirt, as she stared at her twin brother who wore the same thing.

"Uh... me too," he said sighing

"We should ditch!" Ruffnut smiled and glance at the teacher, "He's not even paying attention"

"I should get a chicken," Tuffnut mumbled with a blank stare.

"That was just random... but whatever!" She said crossing her arms

"Did you hear!" Ruffnut stopped and turn her head to see a group of girl talking.

"What?" One of the girls asked

"Apparently, the only reason Hiccup is dating Astrid is to be popular!" The first one said and laugh, "And Astrid doesn't even know it!"

"How do you know its true?" A third girl asked raising her brow

"Snotlout! He says Hiccup and he are super close, and he told him!" The first one said before laughing, "And all of this feud or tension between them is just an act!"

"What...!" The two other girls shouted and started to freak out.

"That can't be true..." Ruffnut whispered watching them jump up and down, "Could it?"

 _"We hardly know Hiccup... it could be true..."_ Ruffnut frown as she looked away, she needed to talk to Heather and Astrid right away to get this sorted out. She liked Hiccup but she didn't want Astrid to get hurt by lies; Ruffnut frowns some more and sighed in annoyance since she had to wait until lunch before she could speak to them.

 _Lunchtime_

Ruffnut ran into the cafeteria and quickly looked for Heather or Astrid, she needed to tell them about this latest gossip and make sure if it's true or not.

"Where are they?!" She mumbled slowly walking around the cafeteria.

Ruffnut walked some more when she saw Heather and Astrid sitting at a table, she quickly pushed through other students and didn't care if she made them drop their food or not.

"HEATHER! ASTRID!" Ruffnut shouted at the top of her lungs before lunging onto their table, scaring them and sipping their drinks.

"Ruffnut!" Heather shouted quickly standing to avoid her juice to spill on her, "What the hell?!"

"I just heard something important!" Ruffnut said standing on the table, "A rumour!"

"About what?" Astrid asked as she took napkins and tried to clean her soda, "Tuffnut again?"

"About Hiccup!" Ruffnut snap back

"What about him?" Astrid asked slowly moving her hand from the wet napkins.

"Apparently, Hiccup is only with you to be popular!" Ruffnut said jumping down from the table, "And that feud or tension... whatever! Between Hiccup and Snotlout is all an act!"

"That's not true!" Astrid quickly defended and moved her tray, "It's from Snotlout! Nothing he says is true!"

"We don't really know him, Astrid," Ruffnut added and poke her cheek, "You don't know who's lying! Hiccup could be playing you!"

"Play her? Why would he do such a thing?" Heather asked

"Do be popular! He was a loser before and now he wants to be popular! And what's the quickest way to be popular? Date a popular girl!" Ruffnut shouted and waved her hands frantically, "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Hiccup isn't like that!" Astrid said and looked away from her, "He isn't..."

"How do you know, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked crossing her arms, "You don't know his past, his life, what he hides?"

"I seriously doubt it's true, Ruffnut," Heather said placing her hand on Astrid's back, "Astrid can just ask him."

"Would he tell you the truth, though?" Ruffnut quickly said and raised a brow

"We...well..." Heather stopped and glance at Astrid, she wasn't sure now... would Hiccup tell the truth or would it be more lies.

"Hiccup... wouldn't do such a thing to me..." Astrid said remembering how apologetic he was from their last misunderstanding, "He doesn't care about popularity! And he enjoyed his life not being popular! He loves me!"

"Okay... let's go find Snotlout or Hiccup and ask!" Ruffnut said taking Astrid's hand before pulling her, "So, we can get to the bottom of this!"

Astrid sighed and simply stared at the ground while being drag all around the school, she heard Ruffnut yell at other students to move and Heather to tell her to calm down.

 _"There no way... Hiccup wouldn't do such a thing..."_ Astrid continued to follow her and suddenly bump into Ruffnut's back, she looked up and saw Hiccup staring at her.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted and let Astrid go, "You better talk right now!"

"About what?" He asked

"You know what I mean!" Ruffnut shouted and pushed him back slightly.

"No, I don't!" Hiccup shouted back and glared at her, "What are you talking about?!"

"Ruffnut stop," Astrid whispered pushing her to the side

"Go somewhere else, Astrid! I got this!" Ruffnut said pushing Astrid into a nearby classroom

"What?!" Astrid shouted when Ruffnut shut the classroom door, "Ruffnut! It's not your problem! Let Hiccup and I talk! UGH!"

"Problems?" Astrid clenched her fist and knew who that voice belongs too, she slowly turned around with Snotlout's mug greeting her.

"Because of you!" She shouted

"Oh, come on, baby!" Snotlout said walking towards her with his arms open, "I'm much better for you! We're both popular I'm not using you like Hiccup is."

"Shut up! Hiccup isn't using me, dammit!" Astrid shouted and pushed him back, "You're just making that shit up!"

"Why so angry?" He asked with a smirk

"I seriously hate you!" Astrid mumble and really wanted to punch him, "Why are you trying to break us up!"

"Hiccup is a loser! He doesn't deserve you! But I do!" He said with a grin on his face, "Just give in!"

"Go to hell, shitface!" Astrid snap back at him and held her fist even tighter, "I'll never date you! EVER!"

Snotlout smiled and notice Hiccup on the other side of the door, he laughs slightly and quickly grab Astrid's arm and pulled her into a kiss. He stared at the door as Hiccup walked in, seeing them lip lock. Astrid's eyes widen and quickly pushed Snotlout back, she back away and bump into someone.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered with a heartbroken look on his face.

"Hiccup!" Astrid quickly turned around and saw his stare, she covered her mouth with her hands. "It's not what you think!" She quickly said.

"I guess... the rumours were true," Hiccup mumbles turning away from her

"What did she say?" Astrid asked and held his arm back

"Being with a loser... isn't worth it," Hiccup whispered pulling his arm back before leaving

"Hiccup! Come back!" Astrid shouted and felt tears forming, "Hiccup!"

"Serves him right," Snotlout commented

Astrid felt tears falling from her cheeks with rage overwhelming her, she quickly turned around and punched Snotlout in the face. Snotlout shouted and back away with a bloody nose, he soon received another punch in the face once more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Astrid shouted before bursting out of the classroom and tried to catch Hiccup before he left.

 _"What has Snotlout done! Hiccup is about to leave me!"_ Astrid ran down some stairs as more tears fell down her cheeks, she quickly opened the front doors only to see his bike driving away.

"HICCUP! COME BACK!" She shouted

Astrid wanted to run after him but didn't... she simply watches Hiccup turn a corner and leaving her sight of view. She slowly turned around and whip some tears away, she felt so empty now... she had to talk to him and explain.

"Please... don't go..." She whispered and hug herself

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Is this goodbye?

 **End**


	12. is his goodbye

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Is this goodbye?**

"You did WHAT?!" Heather shouted and simply couldn't believe her ears! Ruffnut had technically help Snotlout to break up Hiccup and Astrid.

"What? I wanted the truth! You even said so," Ruffnut said backing away slightly, she was hoping for _'You did such a good job, Ruff!'_ But not this.

"That's not what I meant! Ugh!" Heather shouted some more and pushed Ruffnut to the side, "And why did Hiccup and Astrid listen to Snotlout first to all?! I need to knock some sense into them!"

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked lazily when she suddenly felt Heather grabbing her arm, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You're partly to blame for this! You coming with me to fix it!" Heather snap back and crossed her arms, "Now! Come on!"

"I was helping...?" She said following Heather to find Astrid.

"Yeah... sure, just don't become a marriage counsellor or something," Heather mumble and rolled her eyes.

Astrid sighed as she sat down behind school yard and underneath the tree, she would usually sit with her friends. She was currently missing her gym class but she couldn't careless, she had just fixed things with Hiccup and now he was gone once more. 

"Hofferson!" Heather shouted running towards her, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? I'm enjoying the fresh air!" She said sighing some more

"Oh, my gosh... you're such a moron!" Heather mumbled as she shook her head slightly, "Okay... enjoy the fresh air! How about we hang out together?"

"Uh...?" Astrid looked away and just wanted to stay home tonight, "I don't know...?"

"Oh! Come on! Girls night out!" Heather said sitting down and nudging her, "It's going to be fun! The pizza place at 6?"

"Fine..." Astrid mumble and simply gave in.

"See you then," Heather smiled sitting up and leaving.

"What are you doing?" Ruffnut asked following her back to the school.

"You'll see..." Heather whispered with a grin, "Now! Let's find Fishlegs."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked once more.

"Because!" Heather said glaring at her, "Like I said... I'm going to knock some sense into them!"

"Okay..." Ruffnut mumbled and simply followed Heather all around the school until they found Fishlegs.

"Oh! Chess club!" Fishlegs whispered and took the flyer from the school's bulletin, "Oh! And a math club!"

"Fishlegs!" Heather shouted walking towards him, "Got a second?"

"I got... hold on..." Fishlegs mumbled and checked his watched to see how much time he had before his next class.

"It's a figure of speech," Heather said covering his watch with her hand, "I need your help"

"My help?" He asked a bit surprised

"I just need you to invite Hiccup to the pizza place at 6, tonight." Heather explained and placed her hands on her hips, "The one on Axe st."

"Why?" He asked

"If you come with Hiccup you'll find out," Heather said and moved her hand slightly, not wanting to explain the real reasoning.

"So?! Can you, do it?!" Ruffnut shouted and held his cheeks in her hands, and placed her forehead against his.

"Yes!" Fishlegs shouted with his cheeks being squished and started to look like an actual fish.

"You better!" Ruffnut whispered narrowing her eyes and pointing her finger at him, as she slowly backed away.

"Thanks, Fishlegs!" Heather said taking Ruffnut and leaving.

"I got my eye on you!" Ruffnut shouted with her two fingers pointing to her eyes and then towards him, "I mean EYES!"

"And now he finds you annoying," Heather whispered looking back slightly.

 _Hiccup's home_

"Son! One of your friends came over!" Snotlout shouted closing the door once he let Snotlout in.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup smiled seeing him and ran down the stairs, "Hey!"

"Hey, Hiccup," Fishlegs smiled back and waved at him, "Do you want to go out and eat something? We can catch up?"

"Sure!" He said taking his coat and keys, "I'll be out, dad!"

"Your relationship with your father has gotten better?" Fishlegs said while they left the house, "Last time, we saw each other things were pretty tense between the two of you."

"When I had my accident, things got better," Hiccup said opening his father's car, "So where should we go?"

"The pizza place, on Axe st?" Fishlegs 'suggested' with a small smile.

"Sure, I didn't have pizza for a while, now," Hiccup said pulling out of the driveway.

 _Pizza place_

"This is boring," Astrid mumbled as they stood outside in the cool wind blowing, "And it's cold! Why can't we go inside?!"

"Because I invited other friends!" Heather said while she took a few glances to the street, "And we're being nice."

"We can't wait inside?" Astrid asked rubbing her arms slightly, "We can be nice inside! Where it's warm!"

"Just wait for a few more minutes," Heather said taking out her phone and checking the time, "5:59?"

"I'm hungry!" Ruffnut whine like a child.

"Can't you wait for a minute?" Heather snap back.

Astrid sighed and looked through the glass windows, and watched other customers eat their warm pizza. She frowns and heard her stomach rumble, she rubs her hands against her stomach before turning back to Heather.

"Heather!" She said.

Heather checked her phone once more when she heard a car pulling up, she looked up and smiled seeing Hiccup and Fishlegs existing the vehicle.

 _"Wow..._ _Astrid wasn't joking when she said Hiccup hates being late"_ Heather thought as they arrived at 6 on the dot. She smiled and opened her bag, she took out a book and waited for the two love birds to see each other.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said stopping

"Heather!" Astrid shouted and walked towards her, "You planned this, didn't you?!"

"Whoa! Hiccup! You can drive?" Ruffnut asked

"Hm... you need a driver license to get your motorcycle one," Fishlegs pointed out

"Move here," Heather smiled sweetly as she gently pushed Astrid closer to Hiccup, "Now, I know you two want an explanation..."

"Yes, I do!" Astrid said crossing her arms.

Heather smiled some more and held her book in her hands, she approached them and hit them both on the head with the book.

"Ow!" Astrid shouted holding her head, "What the hell?"

"You two!" Heather shouted hitting them again, "Are idiots!"

"What?" Hiccup asked rubbing his head slightly before being hit for a third time, "Stop it!"

"Why would you listen to Snotlout?!" Heather shouted hitting them for the last time before she tucks the book under her arm, "It's Snotlout! Hello!"

"Oh! I get it!" Ruffnut shouted and punched Fishlegs's shoulder, "She literally knocking some sense into them!"

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked rubbing his most likely bruised arm; Ruffnut lean closer and quickly explained the situation.

"And that's what happened!" Ruffnut said placed a hand on her hip

"Frist of all!" Heather said placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "Astrid hates Snotlout with a passion! She beats him up often, so why would she leave you for him?!"

"Oh..." Hiccup mumbles and was embarrassed, he honestly thought Astrid would leave him for Snotlout.

"Idiot," Heather commented and turn to Astrid, "And Astrid! Hiccup isn't like other guys! He doesn't care about popularity! He would still be with if you were the biggest loser on the planet!"

"That's a bit harsh?" Astrid asked but simply got hit on the head with the book, "Stop it!"

"You two are extremely stupid!" Heather said putting the book away, "Don't believe what Snotlout says or the rumours he makes."

"KISS!" Ruffnut shouted and immediately felt a hand cover her mouth.

"You can't rush it!" Fishlegs whispered moving his hand away.

"Now! Apologies! Neither of you is in fault! You're just both morons!" Heather said clapping her hands together, "And hurry up! I'm starving!"

Hiccup sighed and felt like a total moron! He let himself believe another of Snotlout's lies, Heather is right. Astrid would prefer killing Snotlout than going on a date with him.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said looking down, "I shouldn't have overacted or believed those rumours. I'm not used to this dating stuff... and I really care about you and I don't want to lose you. So, when I saw Snotlout kissing you... I just... my emotions took over and I overreacted before hearing your explanation, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I should have texted you or talk to you about those rumours. I didn't do anything about those rumours, and simply made it harder for you to believe it was fake."

"Are we... still together?" Hiccup asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Only if you want to be?" She said blushing slightly and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Well, I do miss you," Hiccup teased and got closer to her, "And I guess you're alright when it comes to looks."

"Jackass," Astrid laugh and hitting his chest with the back of her hand; Astrid smiled and wrap her arms around his neck as the two kissed.

"And that's how you fix a relationship!" Heather said crossing her arms in pride

"With a book?" Fishlegs asked

"I have my methods!" She said placing her hand on her chest, "And clearly they work!"

"That's cool! Let me try!" Ruffnut shouted taking the book from under Heather's arm and proceeded to hit Hiccup on the head.

"Ow!" He shouted moving away from Astrid, "Stop hitting me with that book!"

"Give it to me!" Astrid said grabbing the book from Ruffnut's hand, she held the book and hit Ruffnut on the head, "Stop hitting my boyfriend!"

"Ow!" Ruffnut shouted holding her head now, "That hurts!"

"You deserved it!" Astrid shouted and threw the book into some brushes, "There! The book is gone!"

"Hey! I need it for English!" Heather shouted quickly going into the brushes, "Where is it?"

"I'll help you," Fishlegs said going into the brushes with her.

"You too, Ruffnut!" Heather shouted grabbing Ruffnut's arm and pulling her into the brush.

"Why?!" She whined stumbling into the brush

"Because its your fault!" Heather snap back, "Now, look!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Ruffnut shouted moving some leaves.

"I'm hungry," Astrid said holding Hiccup's hand, "Let's leave them alone."

"Sounds good to me," Hiccup smiled as he tightens his grip around her hand, "Want a cheese pizza?"

"Nah, I want some meat!" Astrid said as they entered the pizza place.

"Find my book!" Heather shouted not noticing Hiccup and Astrid had left.

 _Twenty minutes later_

"This pizza is so good," Astrid said taking another slice of their meat lover's pizza, "They put so much bacon!"

"And there's lover at the end," Hiccup smirk while he ate some of his pizza, "Lovers!"

"Funny," Astrid said rolling her eyes

Hiccup chuckled softly and held Astrid's side with his hand, he brought her closer to him and gave her a quick hug. Astrid smiled warmly as she felt his embrace, she had missed this... even though they were apart for a day.

"We should stop fighting," Astrid whispered

"Agree," he replied wrapping his other hand around her, "We should talk to each other instead of jumping to conclusions."

"And not listen to Shitface!" Astrid said poking his chest, "I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

"That's my girl," he said kissing the top of her head

"If your dad becomes mayor... can he get me out of jail?" Astrid teased and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm afraid murdering Snotlout isn't possible," Hiccup said laughing slightly, "Even the mayor of Berk! Wouldn't be able to get you out of jail."

"Dang!" Astrid laugh as she felt Hiccup loosen his grip around her

"There you are!" Ruffnut shouted running towards their booth, "You left without us!"

"We, didn't want to wait for you guys," Astrid said sighing in annoyance as she parted from Hiccup, "We were hungry."

"Oh! Meat lovers!" Heather said sitting down in the booth and taking a slice

"Hey!" Astrid groan and watched Ruffnut take a slice too, "Ugh!"

Hiccup smiled and lean closer to Astrid, he placed his hand to the side and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh! Sounds good," Astrid said nodding her head.

"I'll be back," Hiccup said getting out of the booth, "Nature calls!"

"This pizza is good!" Fishlegs said taking another slice, "The meat chunks are great!"

"Sure... whatever..." Astrid mumble and took out her phone, "Oh! Waiter!"

"Yes?" She asked walking to their table

"Can we have another meat lovers? And make it extra large." Astrid said smiling at them

"Right away," the waitress said writing it down and left to the kitchen.

"An extra large? Isn't that like... $30?" Heather asked while she whips her mouth with a napkin.

"Don't worry about!" Astrid smiled some more as she waved her hand, "Hiccup and I got it covered!"

"Yes!" Ruffnut shouted taking the last slice.

"Enjoy!" Astrid said with her strange smile. Astrid glances at her phone and saw a text message from Hiccup, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay!" Ruffnut shouted while the waitress brought their second pizza.

 _"And that's for ruining my date with Hiccup!"_ Astrid looked back at the booth and saw they were distracted, she smirks and left the restaurant before heading to the waiting car.

"Did it work?" Hiccup asked while Astrid got inside of the car with him.

"Yup!" Astrid laugh putting the seatbelt on, "Let' go, babe!"

"Where should we go?" Hiccup asked driving away from the pizza place

"Your house? Let's play some video games," she said

"Oh! Now your talking!" Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled as they drove back to his house, she got out of the car and walked with him inside. Hiccup took her sweater and hang it along with his coat, he smiled and went to the sofa.

"What should we play?" Hiccup asked looking through his games

"Nothing too hard," Astrid said taking the second controller and sitting down, "Or boring."

"I got the perfect game," Hiccup smiled walking away, "Stay here."

"Like I have the choice," she teased and simply waited for him to return. Astrid placed with the control buttons as she waited, "Are you coming?"

"I'm here," Hiccup said running down the stairs and held something behind his back.

"So, what game are we playing?" She asked

"How to train the dragon! Video game!" Hiccup said showing her the game, "Not too boring, or too hard!"

"When did you get this?" She asked and watched him put the game in the game station

"I had it for awhile but never played it," he explained sitting back down.

"You're going to lose, babe," Astrid smirk and waited for the game to load.

"We'll see about that, milady," Hiccup said back and smirk back at her

 _Pizza place_

"That was so good!" Ruffnut shouted and tap her full stomach

"Hey? Where did Hiccup and Astrid go?" Heather asked looking around the restaurant, "They've been gone for a long time?"

"Here's your bill," the waitress said placing it on the table

"What?!" Heather quickly took the bill and look at the price, "$90?! WHAT?!"

"They left us with the bill!" Fishlegs said

"Let's see... the $20 is probably from their pizza, the $35 it's ours, then the $15 is the bread we ordered... and drinks is the $10..." Fishlegs said sighing.

"That's only %80!" Heather said

"There's tax and tip..." Fishlegs said and took out his wallet

"Ugh!" Ruffnut whined

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Brother!

 **End**


	13. Brother

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Brother!**

 _One week later_

Astrid smiled as she lay in between Hiccup's legs and had his arms around her, she rested her head against his upper chest and slightly on his neck. She moved her hand and held the midsection of his arms, as the wind blew through the leaves. Astrid looked up at the tree and watched the leaves dance with the wind, she never wanted to leave Hiccup's arms. She wanted to stay under this tree, stare at the sky as they both wished they could fly, and talk about anything they wanted.

"Astrid? Are you listening?" Hiccup asked moving his head down slightly.

"Hm?" Astrid blink slightly and looked back at him, "No, sorry, babe"

"I was saying my dad has a really good chance of winning the elections," Hiccup repeated and hug her some more, "He might become mayor of Berk."

"Small town... Everyone knows each other….." Astrid said chuckling slightly, "It sounds like a small village and your dad is chief."

"Vikings of course!" Hiccup said and held his finger, "With dragons, we can train and fly!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said moving her hand lower on his arm and held his hand, "And then you can become chief after your dad!"

"You could become chieftess!" he said squeezing her hand slightly, "And then we can rule the world!"

Astrid moved away from him and started to laugh, she shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

"And I could then ride dragons!" Hiccup shouted before laughing

"Chieftess?" Astrid managed to say through her laughter, "That means I would be a married woman!"

"That's true," he said leaning against the tree and smiling at her, "Very true….. but married to who?"

"Hm?" Astrid puzzled and took a moment to think, "I don't know…. some guy... Cute, funny, dumb very often!"

"Hey!" he said

"I'm not talking about you," Astrid said placing her hand on her chest, "Let me finish!"

"Okay... Finish," he said laughing softly

"Where was I? Oh! He's hair isn't too bad, cute smile, and his eyes are pretty damn attractive!" Astrid said blushing slightly.

"He's name?" he asked raising a brow

"Hiccup…." Astrid smiled sitting up slightly and lean against her knees as she kissed him, "Haddock."

"Hey! That's me," Hiccup chuckled parting from her; Astrid smiled some more and wrap her arms around him.

"Your eyes are pretty damn attractive... Those green eyes just attract you," Astrid whispered softly kissing each eye, "And they're all mine."

"Nice ass, Astrid!" Snotlout shouted walking towards them with his hands inside of his pockets.

"Fuck off, Snotlout!" Astrid shouted sitting down as she glared at him, "Or I'll kick your ass again!"

"Meow!" Snotlout smirk

"Babe?" Astrid asked looking back at him

"I want to live! There's no way I'm stopping you," he said lifting his hands in the air, "Go ahead!"

Astrid grin evilly as she slowly turned to Snotlout, she cracks her knuckles and tied her sweaters tighter. She pushed back the sleeves of Hiccup's sweater she had taken and wore before she charged at Snotlout and pushed him to the ground.

"HEY!" Snotlout shouted quickly standing and clenching his fist.

"Bring it on, princess!" Astrid shouted motioning him to charge at her with her hands, "I'm waiting! I don't have all day!"

"AGH!" Snotlout shouted swing his fist and missing; Snotlout's eye widens as Astrid held his arm and lifted him off from the ground. Astrid swings him above her head before throwing him to the ground, she smirks and cleaned her hands together.

"That's was fun," she said sitting back down, "Are you done?"

"Ow…." Snotlout whimpered softly before running off.

Astrid laughs while she moved back and into Hiccup's arms, she covered her mouth with her hand and simply couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't believe you lifted him off the ground," Hiccup said and was still recalling the fight, "That was amazing!"

"I know!" she said smiling with pride

"Ah! You're amazing, milady," Hiccup said kissing her cheek

"Indeed, I am!" She said laughing slightly

Hiccup laugh softly and wrap his arms around her, he gave her a quick hug, he got up and walked away from the tree. He covered his eyes with his hand as the sunshine into this eyes, he blinks slightly and moved some of his hair back.

"Looking good!" Astrid said as she held her phone out and was taking pictures, "Very nice...,"

"Come on," He said rolling his eyes and waited for her, "Let's head to class."

"Fine...," Astrid whined taking one last photo before she gathered her things and followed him inside. She took his hand as they walked through the hallways and headed to their biology class; Astrid placed her things down and sat down.

"Biology... boring," Hiccup whined sitting down beside her

"Why? We get to learn about... well... biology!" Astrid said taking her notebook out

"Okay... what's your favourite area of the male anatomy?" Hiccup asked with a grin on his face.

"What?!" Astrid quickly turns her head showing her bright red cheeks, she blushed even redder and pushed him back, "Be quiet!"

"It was a question," he said

"It was a weird question!" Astrid said and glanced at him, "I don't have a favourite area!"

"Aw," he pouts and looked back at the teacher.

"Astrid!" Heather said tapping Astrid's shoulder and sat down at the table beside her, "Hey!"

"Hey, Heather," Astrid said smiling at her when she saw her brother, "Ugh! Dagur!"

"Hey! Dagur!" Dagur shouted and offered his hand to Hiccup, "Hiccup, right?"

"Yeah?" He said and accepted his hand

"Let's be brothers!" He shouted

"What?" Hiccup asked raising a brow, "Why?"

"Because we're guys?! We're brothers now!" Dagur shouted and smiled at him, "Brother!"

"I'm not your brother," Hiccup said looking away from him

"What's up with your brother?" Astrid whispered and nudge Heather's side

"I don't know," she said sighing and shaking her head slightly, "He's deranged."

"Good point," Astrid said sighing as well

 _Half an hour later_

Astrid sighed in boredom while she listened to the teacher's lesson, she moved her foot back and forth while she glanced at the clock.

 _"Ugh... there's still half an hour left,"_ Astrid thought and took a few notes down.

"Hey," Heather whispered and poke her arm, "Thanks for running off on us! And giving us the bill!"

"You ruined my date," Astrid said and tried not to laugh, "It's your fault."

"Yeah! Well, I heard what Hiccup asked you earlier, and I already know your answer!" Heather said and smirk.

"What question?" Astrid asked and played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm pretty sure your favourite area of the male anatomy is the crotch!" Heather teased and started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Astrid whispered and punched her arm, and started to blush.

"Blushing? I'm, right aren't I?" Heather asked and grin some more.

"Gosh! I hate you!" Astrid said and glared at her.

"You love me!" Heather laugh

"Ugh!" Astrid groans and moved away from her. Astrid frown and managed to ignore Heather for the rest of the lesson, she quickly left the classroom and drag Hiccup along with her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked and stumble slightly, "Slow down!"

"Brother wait!" Dagur shouted running after them, "We have to do brother stuff!"

"No way!" Hiccup said feeling Astrid tug his arm.

"Leave me alone, Dagur!" Astrid said pushing him back and holding Hiccup closer, "First of all, he's my man! And second of all, go away!"

"That's so mean!" Dagur shouted and crossed his arms.

"Bye!" she said and headed to the main entrance.

Hiccup smiled as they left the school and walked towards his bike; Hiccup glanced at the sky and notice dark clouds forming. He frowns slightly and didn't like this strange feeling he was sensing, he didn't like those dark clouds.

"It's going to rain," he said

"We'll be fine," Astrid said sitting on his bike, "Come on, babe."

"Maybe we should take a cab or something….. I don't like this feeling," he said frowning some more.

"I don't want to leave your bike in the rain," she said placing the helmet on her head, "The sooner we leave the better."

"Hm….. alright then," he said sighing softly and nodding his head.

Hiccup sighed and sat down on his bike, he looked back at Astrid before he drove off. They drove through the city and headed to his house when a thunderstorm started; Hiccup squinted his eyes slightly from the pouring rain hitting his helmet and prevented him from seeing properly. He tried to whip some of the rain from his helmet and hope it would help, but only made it worst.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted trying to whip the water from her helmet as well, "Can you see something?"

"No!" he shouted slowing down slightly, "We have to stop and wait until the rain dies downs."

"Alright!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup moved his head slightly and looked for somewhere they could stop and take cover, he groans in annoyance seeing's stores closed and buildings surrounded by water. He didn't want to drown his motor, he had to find somewhere high to protect his bike and safe.

"There!" Astrid shouted lifting the protective shield from her eyes, "Over there! The next street over!"

Astrid shouted as the rain soaked her clothes, making her sight hard to see, hearing the thunder, and the lightning shining the dark sky.

"Alright!" Hiccup shouted driving to the building; they soon arrived and Hiccup turned his bike off, he rolled started to roll bike towards the building.

Astrid watched the thunderstorm for awhile and was about to head towards the building when a lightning bolt suddenly struck the ground a few feet away from her. Astrid shouted as the sudden burst of light struck her eyes, she felt a force push her back as she hit the ground with her helmet protecting her head.

"Astrid? How about we-!" Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid on the ground, he quickly threw himself to the ground, "ASTRID! ASTRID!"

Astrid stared at the cermet pillar with blackness taking over her sight, she helpless watched as darkness took over. She watched as Hiccup's face disappeared into darkness before she fell unconscious.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted taking his helmet off and threw it away, "OH GOSH! HOLD ON!"

Hiccup unzip his pocket and took out his phone and didn't care that the rain was pouring on it, he quickly called for help and felt tears forming.

 _A few hours later_

"Ugh... Hiccup?" Astrid groan and moved her hand slightly, trying to find him or feel him, "Hiccup?! Where are you!"

"I'm right here!" Hiccup quickly reassured and held her hand, as he sat on a chair beside her bed.

"What's that sound?!" she asked hearing a beeping sound, and felt something around her eyes, "What's going on?!"

"Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said taking a deep breath and tighten his grip around her hand, "You're at the hospital. A lightning bolt struck near you and the light temporarily blinded you... The doctors placed something around your eyes."

"Why?! Blinded?" Astrid asked frantically and started to panic.

"It's to allow your eyes to rest," Hiccup explained and kissed her hand, "It's only temporary... Don't worry,"

"I…. I can't see you anymore….." she said as tears escape from her protective covering from her eyes, "I… I can't see you... Anymore….."

"Don't cry, Astrid," Hiccup said softly gently rubbing her cheek, "I'll be here... By your side…. We'll get through this together, promise."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Blindsided

 **End**


	14. Blindsided

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Blindsided**

 _Two days later_

Astrid hug herself as she stood somewhere in the hospital, she could hear many voices, machines, beds being rolled, and family members talking or crying. She moved her head slightly and could hear a baby cry along with a mother trying to calm down the child, she titled her head to the other side and heard someone crying.

 _"I wondered what happened?"_ Astrid thought moving her arms down and placed them on the side.

"I signed you out, Astrid," Hiccup said walking away from the front desk, "I'll bring you home."

Astrid moved her ear slightly and moved her head slightly in his direction, she listened to him and nodded her head. Astrid sighed and started to walk towards the exit, or what she remembers from when Hiccup had his accident.

"Astrid! Wait...," Hiccup quickly said and held her shoulders, directing her away from a wall, "Careful."

"Where are you?" She asked moving her head to the sides.

"Right here," he said standing in front of her and placing his hands on her cheek and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I just want to see you again, Hiccup," she said and held his wrist, feeling his soft hand on her cheeks.

"You will," Hiccup reassured moving his hands down, "I promise."

"How do you know?" she asked

"Look, obviously, I can't even imagine what this might be for you," he said moving his hands to her arms, "Well, your Astrid. You strong and invincible"

"Hm... not anymore," Astrid said softly and 'looked' down, "What if this is it, Hiccup? What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it! Just because you can't see doesn't mean your helpless," Hiccup said holding her hands

"That's exactly how I feel," Astrid said trying to back away from him, but felt his hands hold her back.

"Astrid, you and I have been through everything together... you don't think we can handle this?" he asked squeezing her hands softly, "Astrid you have me, no matter what. Okay, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean... I am with you... there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, always."

"You want to spend your entire life helping me?" she asked and held his hand back, "I don't want to be helped for the rest of my life! I want to be independent!"

"I do," he said

"A life is really long, Hiccup," she said sighing

"Like I care!" Hiccup said back tightening his grip around her hands, "I'll spend the rest of my days with you!"

"As for what? Buddies? Girlfriend, boyfriend?" Astrid asked with a slightly bitter tone.

"Married," Hiccup replied in a natural tone; Astrid slowly lifted her head and 'stared' at him.

"Married..." She repeated softly

"One day," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid smiled warmly as she imagined herself being married to Hiccup with a nice home, a family, and spending the rest of her days with him.

"Let's go," he said and guided her to the main entrance, "Let's get you some real food!"

"Sounds good to me," she said hugging his arm as they headed outside.

"I bought the car, so don't worry," Hiccup said walking towards his father's car and unlocking the doors, "Do you need help getting in?"

"I'll be fine," she said passing her hand along the car and felt the doorknob, "See?"

"Alright," Hiccup smiled and watched Astrid feel around the door, the inside of the car and dashboard.

 _"Astrid can be stubborn at times..."_ Hiccup thought while he quietly moved to the side to get a better view, _"I should probably be discreet when she doesn't want my help?"_

Astrid sat down inside the car and moved her hands, feeling the cup holders, the break release, the small compartment behind the cup holders. She moved her hand back and touched the side of the seat; Astrid shook her head slightly and moved the other side. Hiccup took the seat belt and quietly moved it to Astrid's searching hand, he backed away as she managed to buckle her seat belt in.

"Where should we eat?" Hiccup asked quietly going to the driver's seat and closing the door softly since he wanted her to believe he was in the driver's seat the entire time.

"Let's get some fast food... I want to eat at home," she said moving her head away.

"Sounds good," he smiled and drove to a fast food restaurant. Hiccup went through the drive in and got their food, he headed back to her house and placed the food on the kitchen table. He looked back and saw Astrid slowly walking inside and feeling her surroundings, as she tried to follow him. "Astrid? Do you need help?" He asked.

"I know my own house, Hiccup," she said bumping into a chair.

Hiccup took his shoes off and quietly walked towards her, he quickly moved a table that was in her path before placing it back in place. He soon pulled the carpets side to remove the small tunnel; Hiccup quietly ran back to the table where he had placed the food and stood in front of it.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked bumping into him instead of the hard table side.

"You made it," he smiled and hug her

"It smells good," Astrid said pulling her chair too far

"Got your favourite!" He said while he pushed her chair back as she sat down, and back away while she brought the chair closer to the table.

"Good boy," she smiled as he placed the food onto a plate.

"I'm not a dog," he said pushing the ketchup bottle closer to her hand, "Woof!"

"Well... now you do sound like a dog," she said and laugh softly, "Woof!"

"You too," Hiccup while he watched Astrid opening the bottle, she touched the table and moved the plate under the bottle. Hiccup smiled and gently moved her fries to the side, he leans back while she put ketchup on the plate.

"Hospital food does suck," Astrid laugh feeling her food and finding the fries and ketchup.

"I told you!" He said eating his food and opening a soda and putting a straw inside, "Soda? I put a straw inside so it would be easier for you?"

"Sure," she said taking the can from him, using her mouth to find the straw.

"Where're your parents?" He asked and looked around the home, "They didn't even see you at the hospital?"

"They're on a second honeymoon," Astrid said moving her hand to the burger, and slowly lifting to her mouth.

"And you'll stay here by yourself?!" He asked leaning closer

"Yeah..." She mumbles

"No way!" Hiccup quickly said and sat up, "How will you eat? Go to your room? You're not staying in this house alone!"

"Hiccup!" She said

"No!" Hiccup said firmly, "You'll stay with me until your parents come home or your sight is back!"

"Alright, boss," Astrid said and smiled at him

"Good!" He said sitting back down, "We can finish eating and then pack up something before leaving."

Astrid smiled and nodded her head, she finished eating her food before the two headed upstairs and to her room.

"Can you bring down the suitcase in the closet?" Astrid asked walking around her room and feeling her way around.

"Sure," he said going to the closet and placing the suitcase on her bed, "Let's get packing!"

"You're not doing my underwear and bras!" Astrid said turning around and pointed at a wall; Hiccup blink slightly and smiled, he took her hand and moved it towards him.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said as she lowered her finger

 _30 minutes later_

"Clothes, pyjamas, stuff girl's use in the bathroom, and that's pretty much it!" Hiccup said closing her suitcase, "Is that everything, Astrid?"

"I think so," she said thinking if she needed something else.

"What about this bear?" Hiccup asked moving her pillow and picked up a stuffed bear.

"Give me that!" Astrid shouted grabbing his shirt, "Wait..."

Hiccup smiled some more and watched Astrid's hand move along his chest, he brought the bear closer to her hand.

"There it is," she said taking the bear from him, "Don't judge!"

"I'm not judging," he said taking her suitcase, "Let's go."

"Hm...," Astrid groan and took Hiccup's hand, as they headed downstairs and to the car. Hiccup waited for Astrid to enter the car before he pushed the seatbelt closer to her, he soon put the suitcase in the truck before he drove away. Hiccup parked the car in the driveway and took her suitcase from the trunk, he took her hand as they entered the house.

"Hm... you can sleep in my room," Hiccup said placing her suitcase on the ground, "I can sleep on the sofa, and you should keep the door close."

"Why?" She asked while he guided her to the sofa.

"Toothless likes sleeping on my bed," he said sitting down beside her, "He might bother you."

"I haven't met Toothless... well properly," she said

"He doesn't really like strangers... uh... hold on," he said tapping her knee and sat up, "I'll find him."

Astrid nodded her head and simply waited, and heard a ticking sound from a clock, she moved her head slightly and heard Hiccup's voice. She smiled and could tell he was arguing with his cat, she shook her head slightly and heard him come down.

"Alright, Toothless," Hiccup said holding Toothless in his arms and sitting down, "You remember, Astrid? Be nice to her, alright?"

Hiccup put Toothless on Astrid's lap and lean back, as he watched the two interact. Toothless sniff Astrid's hand as his tail moved slightly, he meows slightly and stared at her.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup said smiling at them

"Really?" She asked softly touching his fur

"Yeah," he replied and went closer to her; Hiccup smiled and watched Toothless lay down on her lap.

 _A few hours later_

Stoick walked inside his home and heard laughter, he raised a brow and walked further inside. He entered the living room and saw Hiccup and Astrid, he smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Hello, son," Stoick said noticing Astrid's eyes, "It's nice to see you again, Astrid."

"Dad, can Astrid stay with us for awhile?" Hiccup asked and looked at her, "She had an accident and is temporarily blinded, and her parents aren't home."

"Of course!" Stoick shouted and bear hug them both, "It been awhile since we had a woman live here!"

"Ugh! Dad!" Hiccup managed to gasp and felt his ribs being crush

"Please... let go of us?!" Astrid said gasping for air

"Ah!" Stoick smiled and let them go, "Sorry,"

"Dad, don't forget to lower the seat for now on?" Hiccup said raising a brow

"I've lived with a woman longer than you, son," Stoick said and shook his head slightly.

"I'll make dinner," Hiccup said sitting up

"Dinner? What are you going to make, Hiccup?" Astrid asked and smirk at him, "Burnt food?"

"I'm a decent cook, milady!" He said and laugh softly

"If you say so," she said and petted Toothless.

Astrid kept herself busy by petting Toothless and talking to Stoick, she could learn more about Valka and Hiccup's childhood. She could smell the house being filled with delicious smells and was surprised Hiccup didn't burn the house down, she felt her stomach rumble.

"Dinner is ready!" Hiccup said placing a pot onto the table, before walking towards the living room.

"It smells really good, Hiccup," Astrid said sitting up while Toothless jump down and ran to his bowl.

"I know," he said and smiled hugging her side slightly, "I told you I was a decent cook!"

"Touchy, aren't we?" She asked and laugh

"Oh! A stew? Very good, son," Stoick said sitting down and saw Hiccup ahead of her, and moving things from her path.

"A stew? Isn't that easy to make?" She asked moving her hands to feel any obstacles

"It takes effort to make a stew!" Hiccup said quickly taking Toothless from the ground and held him in his arms.

"Whatever you say, babe," Astrid laugh while Hiccup put Toothless on the ground; He smiled and stood behind her chair as she pulled it out for herself. Astrid stuck her tongue out and sat down, as Hiccup secretly pushed the chair for her.

"Careful, the stew really hot," He said while he served everyone, "I got bread too,"

"Thank you, Hiccup," Astrid said and cautiously touched the stew to have a sense of the temperature, "I'll wait slightly."

"The bread help," Stoick said taking his plate from Hiccup's hand, "While you wait,"

"Of course," Astrid laugh and moved her hand around the table; Hiccup saw Astrid tip her glass, he quickly held it and moved it aside, and pushed the bread closer to her hand. "There it is," she said taking the bread in her hand, ripping a piece before she dips it into the stew.

"Is it good?" Hiccup asked while he moved her glass closer to her other hand, "I hope I didn't use too much spice."

"No, it's really good," she said ripping more bread, "You're a good cook after all."

"Told you," he said eating his stew.

All three eat and occasionally talk about a few things, Hiccup took the dirty plates and put them in the sink.

"Where's the bathroom?" Astrid asked whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"Dad? Can you show her?" Hiccup asked putting the leftover stew into contains

"Come along, Astrid," Stoick said sitting up and waited for her.

"Thank you," she said holding Stoick's arm while he guided her to the bathroom, "It's right here,"

"Thank you," Astrid said while Stoick opened the bathroom door for her, "If you need help just yell."

"Uh... I'll be fine," she said and entered the bathroom with her hands feeling her surroundings.

"Alright," Stoick said nodding his head and closing the bathroom door; Stoick sighed softly and headed back to the kitchen.

"Did she make it okay?" Hiccup asked turning the water off and moved some dirty dishes away.

"She has," Stoick said walking towards him, "Hiccup? You help her earlier but you didn't make any sound?"

"Astrid has a lot of pride and can be stubborn slightly," Hiccup explained whipping his wet hands with a towel, "I secretly help her out."

"I see," Stoick said nodding his head, he smiled and wrap his hand around Hiccup's back, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup said and smiled at him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Those green eyes

 **End**


	15. Those green eyes

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Those green eyes**

"HEY ASTRID! ITS RUFFNUT AND HEATHER!" Ruffnut shouted at the top of her lungs, as she stood on Hiccup's sofa.

"I'M BLIND NOT DEAF!" Astrid shouted and easily knew where Ruffnut was to push her, "Idiot!"

"Staying at Haddock? Well, you two are sure moving quicker than other couples," Heather teased

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Moving in together!" Heather said and smirk even though Astrid wouldn't be able to see it.

"His dad lives here too," Astrid pointed out

"So, are you just going to skip school?" Ruffnut asked sitting down on the sofa, "Are you even going to attend school?"

"My doctor recommends I taking it easy," Astrid explained moving her hands slightly and found her glass of water, "If I put stress on my eyes it's just going to take longer to heal. So, no, I'm not going to go to school until my eyes are better."

"Is it easy? Being temporarily blind?" Heather asked

"It's annoying," Astrid said and sighed, "I have to use my other senses to get around, but Hiccup's helping me a bit."

"A bit? Why isn't he treating you like a princess?" Ruffnut asked and crossed her arms, "He should be your servant!"

"I don't want Hiccup to baby me!" Astrid said gently feeling the table and placed her glass down, "I told him not to help me too much."

"Man, you're stubborn," Heather said and sighing slightly, "I would have Hiccup treat me like a queen!"

"He cooks for me," she said and hunch her shoulders slightly, "He isn't too bad either,"

"Since when do guys cooks?" Ruffnut asked turning her head to Heather.

"Ever since food exists!" Heather said rolling her eyes

"Whoa!" Ruffnut shouted and took a moment to think

"Is there anything you miss about seeing?" Heather asked

"Hiccup's eyes," Astrid said sighing deeply

"His eyes?" Heather asked and raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I find his eyes really attractive," Astrid explained touching Heather arm slightly, so she could turn towards her, "I like staring at them and seeing the way he looks at me, he stares at me with love and kindness."

"You want to see his eyes again," Heather said understanding what she meant, "I get it."

"Those green eyes….." Astrid smiled and sighed some more, "If I do go blind for the rest of my life... The idea of never seeing Hiccup's face or his eyes ever again…. Would probably hurt me the most, then never seeing the world."

"You'll see him again," Heather said noticing Hiccup quietly walking in.

Hiccup smiled and placed his finger on his lip, and motioned her to keep quiet. He walked to the table and poured more water into Astrid's glass, he smiled and pushed the glass closer. He a bowl of popcorn down and pushed it closer to the table's edge, before he waved at Heather and left.

" _That was weird,_ " Heather thought and notice Hiccup picking up Toothless, and moving a few things away from the wall.

 _One week later_

Astrid slowly guided herself around the room and tried to find her things; she has been staying at Hiccup's home for over a week now. She was able to call her parents and tell them about her accident and insisted on them to stay and enjoy their second honeymoon. Her father wanted to fly back home when she told him where she was staying, but Astrid reassured him Stoick was old fashion as well and nothing would happen.

"Astrid? Are you awake?" Hiccup asked while he knock on the bedroom door

"Uh... yeah, hold on," she said feeling the bed and finding her pants

"Can I come in?" He asked and held the doorknob

"Ugh..." Astrid sighed and sat on the bed, she had no idea if she was properly dressed or not, but she did need help. She started to blush and really wished there was another woman in the house, "I... uh... yes..." she said with a big sigh.

"Alright," Hiccup said walking in the room seeing Astrid's shirt turn inside out, her pants on the bed, and her bra wasn't attached properly. Hiccup blushed and slowly walked towards her with his very red face, he gulps and stood in front of her.

"Uh... just..." Astrid turned her head away from him and felt her face become even redder, she turns around and waited for Hiccup to start.

"Right...um... bra..." Hiccup whispered holding the back and repositioning the clips. Astrid became even redder if it was even possible, as she felt his hands slightly touching her back. She never in a million of years! Thought a man would help her get dress before.

 _"Just hurry up,"_ Astrid thought feeling Hiccup held her shoulders and turned her around.

"I have to do your shirt," he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "It's inside out..."

"Oh... okay..." She said and nodded her head slightly.

"Do you... uh... need help?" He asked turning his head away from her

"Uh... I'll be fine... now that I know about the shirt." She said turning away from him before she removed her shirt and fixed it.

"I'm not looking at you... if that reassures you," Hiccup said and was actually facing away from her, and staring at the ceiling.

"Well... I won't be able to tell if you're saying the truth," she said smiling slightly and putting her shirt back on.

"I'm not looking!" He quickly said and cleared his voice, and wondered if he could cook an egg on his burning and red face.

"Can... uh... you pass me... my pants?" She asked

"Sure," he said walking to the bed; Hiccup looked away as he gave her, her pants and back away while still staring at the ceiling.

"Well... it's you, so I believe you," she said feeling the zipper with her fingers and having a sense which direction it goes; Astrid smiled and put her pants on.

"Uh... are you done?" He asked giving a quick glance

"Yeah... we're never talking about this to anyone," Astrid said and held her hands behind her back, "No one."

"Well, I'll certainly won't tell anyone," Hiccup said and turned around, seeing her fully dress, "Your hair's a mess."

"Oh..." She said and touched it slightly. Hiccup smiled and went to her suitcase, he took her brush and walked back towards her.

"Sit, I'll brush it for you," he said

"You will?" She asked bending down slightly and feeling his desk's chair and sat down.

"My hair looks like a mess but I do brush it," he said standing behind her and started to brush her blonde hair, "And I know how to do braids."

"What?" She asked turning her head back slightly, and couldn't believe Hiccup could do braids!

"Yup!" Hiccup laugh softly brushing her hair some more, "Believe it or not,"

"So, you can cook and do braids?" Astrid asked

"There's a lot of things I can do," Hiccup said placing the brush onto the desk, "Do you have an elastic?"

"Uh..." Astrid moved her hands and touched her wrist, "Yes."

"Keep it for now," Hiccup said taking some of her hair and started to braid it, "I think I can copy your braid style."

"It's not the end of the world if you can't," Astrid said feeling her hair being tug slightly.

"You should leave your hair down," Hiccup said gathering more hair.

"I usually do at home," she said

"Well, I like it both ways," he said finishing the braid, "Elastic?"

"Here," she said taking the elastic off and touched his arm to find his hand.

"Thank you," he said taking the elastic from her and tying it at the end of the braid, "There! Lovely as always."

"I never thought my boyfriend would help me get dress," she said sitting up and holding his arm, "Or my hair."

"I'm full of surprises," he said and guided her downstairs.

Astrid smiled and hug his arm as they headed to the kitchen, she sat down at the table and gently touched the table to check if there was something.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked sitting down beside her and held her hand.

"Well... since clearly, you're a decent cook..." She whispered and tried to think of a complicated breakfast, "French toast with cinnamon."

"Fancy tastes," he said and laugh softly

"Get cooking, babe," Astrid teased and tap the table with her hand; Hiccup laughs softly and got up. He took out what he needed and started to make breakfast for the both of them, he knew how to make French toast but wanted to tease Astrid. Hiccup teased Astrid for a few minutes before she figured it out, the two laugh and sat down to eat.

"Is there anything you can't cook?" She asked while touching her plate slightly

"Uh..." Hiccup mumbled taking a moment to think about the question, "I don't know... I usually cook the same things."

"I'll find something," she said and touched some strawberries.

"I doubt it," Hiccup teased and discreetly cut some of the larger pieces her toast, "But good luck!"

"I really miss seeing your eyes," Astrid said sighing softly and gently touch the table for her glass, "Seeing the world! But... mostly seeing you."

"You have a doctor's appointment, don't you?" He asked taking the dirty dishes away, "Maybe today's the day."

"I really hope so," she said sighing and felt a wet rag touching her arm

"For your hands," Hiccup said sitting down and smiled at her, "Your hands are probably sticky, aren't they?"

"I would really like to stop touching my food too," she said taking the rag from him and whipping her hands.

"It's kind of cute," Hiccup said

"It's not cute," she said moving her foot and managed to find him, she smirks and kicked his leg, "There!"

"You hurt my feelings," he teased and rubbed his leg slightly; Astrid shook her head slightly and gave the rag back. Astrid smiled and sat up, she touched the table and guided herself to his arms.

"You're such a baby," Astrid said softly moving her hands along his arm, "Stupid."

"Aw!" He whined and wrap his arms around her, and brought her into a warm hug. Astrid smiled and hug him back as she placed her head on his shoulders, she wasn't even aware of how much Hiccup was helping her. She never knew Hiccup was secretly moving thing for her, look up cooking videos to make sure she was eating, or that the sofa was the worst temporary bed ever.

"Thank you for staying with me, Hiccup," she said and tighten her arms around him, "It must be annoying having me here."

"Never," he said and kissed her cheek, "It feels like we're living together... well, minus my father of course."

"Well, if my man is going to cook for me?" She said parting from him and moved her hands to his neck.

"Not always," he said and held her side, "Can you cook?"

"Uh... ish..." she said and hunch her shoulders

"So, we would starve if I don't cook is that it?" He asked

"Exactly," Astrid said tapping his chest, "So, you have to cook, babe!"

Hiccup laugh and nodded his head, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek; Hiccup sat up and carried her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Astrid smiled kissed him back as she was being held in Hiccup's strong arms, she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Okay, let's go to your doctor's appointment," Hiccup said placing her back on the ground.

"Yes, sir," she teased and held his hand.

 _Hospital_

"We have to stop coming here," Hiccup said while they waited in the waiting room, "I think some of the nurses know us."

"You really think so?" She asked and placed her hand on his knee.

"This one nurse said 'it's nice to see you, again'... So, yes I do!" He said and chuckle slightly.

"Great," she said and lean her head against him

"Astrid Hofferson?" A nurse asked and glance at the waiting patients.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hiccup asked and watched Astrid sit up from her chair.

"Please," she said and waited to feel his hand.

"Alright," Hiccup said taking her hand and following the nurse to the doctor's office. The nurse opened the door and closed it behind them, she gave them a few information before she left.

"Are your eyes still green?" Astrid asked and smiled at him.

"They sure are," Hiccup said as he took her hand and placed her fingers on his eyes, "Waiting for you."

"They better," Astrid said feeling his eyes before moving her hands down, "I can't wait to see them."

"Good afternoon," the doctor said walking in and closing the door behind him, "How are those eyes?"

"Well enough to see again?" She asked and felt someone approach her

"Let's take a look," the doctor mumbled taking a few notes down. The doctor placed his clipboard down and started removed the special eye guard from her eyes. He took off the last strap and put the guard down, he back away and examined Astrid's eyes slightly.

"Open your eyes and tell me if you see something," the doctor said and took his clipboard and wrote a few notes down.

"Alright..." She said slowly opening her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" Hiccup asked staring back at her.

Astrid opened her eyes and saw her version started to focus on two green spots, she blinks a few times and smiled seeing Hiccup's green eyes. She had missed seeing Hiccup's eyes, his kind eyes staring at her with love and admiration.

"Those damn attractive green eyes," Astrid said and felt tears forming

"Well, well, looks like someone can see me," he teased and hug her; Hiccup smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Any black spots?" The doctor asked moving his pen and watched Astrid's eyes follow it.

"No," she said and continued to follow the pen

"Any pain?" He asked taking out his small flashlight and check her pupils

"No," she said blinking slightly as the light passed by.

"Good," he said and smiled at her, "Just take it easy for a few days, but your vision seems to have healed properly."

"Thank you," she said taking Hiccup's hand, "Let's go, babe!"

"What should we do?" He asked following her as they left the hospital

"Everything I couldn't do before!" Astrid shouted and pump her fist, "And eat without touching my food!"

"Sounds like a plan," he said and laugh as they ran to the car.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Alone

 **End**


	16. Alone

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Alone**

Astrid sighs softly and scroll through her phone and reread the recipe, she wanted to cook something for Hiccup to thank him for taking such care of her. But she never thought cooking was so hard!

"Take... the... what?" Astrid mumbled looking back at her pan and watching the fish cook, "Basil? Why basil?"

"Astrid," her mother said walking inside the kitchen and saw the huge mess, "Oh my gosh!"

"Mom!" Astrid shouted running towards her and tried to hide the mess, "When did you get home?"

"Just... now..." Her mother mumbles pushing Astrid to the side, seeing cut vegetables scattered all over the counter, olives oil on the walls, and fish in the sink. "What in the name of Thor..." She mumbles and picked up a box from the floor, "Haddock fish?"

"I'm cooking," Astrid said and held her hands behind her back, "For Hiccup..."

"Why are you cooking?" She asked

"He cooked for me when I couldn't see," Astrid explained and sighed some more, "I just wanted to thank him."

"And Haddock fish?" She said and showed her the box

"A joke... his last name is Haddock, I wanted to serve Haddock Fish... haha..." Astrid said and took the box from her mother's hand.

"Well, you sure made a mess," her mother said heading to the counter, "Do you need help?"

"Uh... yeah..." Astrid said laughing softly and nodding her head, "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, first of all, let's clean up this mess," her mother said picking up the garbage, "And tell me what the doctor said about your eyes."

"Alright," Astrid said taking a rag from the sink.

 _A few hours later_

Hiccup sighed as he stood in front of Astrid's home, he looked down and stared at the paper in his hands. He wasn't too sure what to think, he had to tell Astrid but he wasn't too sure how? Hiccup put the paper into his pocket and knock on the door, he waited for a few minutes and saw the door open.

"Hey, babe," Astrid smiled and kissed him on his cheek

"Hey," he said and kissed her back

"I made dinner!" She said taking his hand and pulled him inside.

"Dinner? I thought you said you didn't want to cook," Hiccup said closing the door behind him, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Well, you cooked for me... I guess I could cook for you once," Astrid said and let his hand go, "I made baked haddock fish, rice, and veggies."

"Wow... and you didn't burn your house down," He teased and only got an elbow in his ribs.

"Shut up and eat!" She said and pointed to the chair, "Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiccup said and saluted her before he sat down.

"It was easy to make," Astrid lied with no intentions on telling Hiccup her screaming match with her mother, the few burns, and just ended up having her mother cook the dinner for her.

"Really," he said and watched Astrid serve him, "That's impressive, Astrid."

"This is the first and only time," Astrid said placing the plate down, "I'll cook for you."

"Then I'll enjoy it," Hiccup said taking his fork

"I hope you'll like it," Astrid said sitting down with her plate and waited, "And won't die from food poisoning."

"That's reassuring," Hiccup said taking a piece of fish on his fork, "Is the fish cooked?"

"Yes," Astrid said quickly looking away slightly.

 _"I hope,"_ she thought

"Alright," Hiccup smiled and ate the fish, he took a moment to eat it before he ate a little bit of rice and vegetables.

"So?" Astrid asked raising a brow.

"It's very good, Astrid," Hiccup said smiling at her and ate more fish, "And it's cooked!"

Astrid smiled and ate her fish, and realised it was very good! Her mother had saved her terrible dinner and made it much better.

 _"I should tell her now,"_ Hiccup moved his hand down and touched his pocket, he sighed softly and took out the paper.

"Astrid, I have to leave Berk for a few weeks," Hiccup said placing the paper onto the table and pushed it towards her.

"Why?" She asked moving her plate to the side and took the paper.

"Remember that tumour? That caused the infectious virus?" He asked

"Is it back?" Astrid quickly asked with a concerned tone of voice, "Is it spreading?!"

"My doctor thinks it might be back," Hiccup explained and took the paper back, "I have to see a specialist."

"What? Hiccup..." Astrid worriedly glance at his fake leg, "What... if... its back?"

"We can't think like that," Hiccup said and held her hand, "It's just a precaution."

"That's not reassuring me," Astrid snap back and tighten her grip around his hand, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he said staring at their hands.

"Is your dad coming to you?" She asked

"He can't," Hiccup said and shook his head slightly, "The elections are tomorrow, he can't leave the city."

"So, you're going alone?" Astrid asked and really didn't like this idea.

"I guess," he said and sighed

"You can't go alone," Astrid said sitting up, "I'll come with you!"

"You have to stay here and catch up in school," Hiccup said sitting up as well and towered over her by a few inches.

"I don't care about school! I care about you," Astrid said and frowned at him.

"It's only going to be a week or two," Hiccup said and hug her, "Don't worry about it."

"You're a bit late there," Astrid said while she wraps her arms around him, "I'm already worried."

"I'll still call and text you," Hiccup said and kissed the top of her head, "And keep you up to date, alright?"

"Alright," Astrid whispered as she tightens her grip around him, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said

"You better come back as healthy as a horse!" Astrid said poking his chest with her finger, "Or else!"

"You'll kick my ass?" He asked and chuckle slightly

"Damn, right!" Astrid said placing her head against his chest and closing her eyes, enjoying his embrace while she can. "I'll hunt you down and kick your ass..." Astrid said sighing deeply.

"You're not going to fool, around are you?" He teased and looked down at her.

"Never," she said and shook her head slightly, "You better not fool around either!"

"Nah! I got a beauty right here," Hiccup said and grin at her; Astrid smiled and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup moved his hands to her cheeks and kissed her back, he felt Astrid wrap her arms around his neck.

 _The next day_

"Someone looks depressed as hell," Ruffnut said leaning against some lockers, as she nudges Heather's arm.

"Did you piss her off?" Heather asked and raised a brow

"No!" Ruffnut snaps back and crossed her arms.

"Then let's find out why," Heather said walking towards Astrid

 _"I hope he's going to be alright?"_ Astrid thought while she opened her locker

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Heather asked closing her locker to gain her attention, "You're sad again."

"Hiccup left Berk," she said sighing sadly

"Why?" Heather asked

"His doctor is worried the tumour is back... so, Hiccup as to see a specialist make sure," Astrid said sliding down against the locker and sitting on the floor, "I'm just really worried for him."

"Are you scared he'll die?!" Ruffnut careless asked and sat down too.

"Idiot," Heather whispered shaking her head, seeing Astrid become sadder.

"What?" Ruffnut asked with a confused look and didn't realise her mistake.

"Go find, Eret!" Heather said and motioned her to leave, "I heard he wanted to date you."

"Really!" Ruffnut shouted and quickly bolted to find her true love.

"No," Heather smiled watching Ruffnut push students out of her way like they were pins. Heather looked back at Astrid and sighed, "Don't worry about it! Hiccup's like a leech! You won't get rid of him so easily." She said.

"Yeah... you got a point there," Astrid said and smiled at her, "Three things would survive a nuclear bomb! Twinkies, coaches, and Hiccup!"

"That sounds about right!" Heather said before the two burst into laughter; the two continued to joke around until they heard the bell ring.

"See you later," Astrid waved and got up

"Bye," Heather smiled and watched her leave.

 _Berserker City_

Hiccup sat in the waiting room and anxiously tap his finger against his knee, he looked around and tried to keep himself occupied but he couldn't. He wanted to text Astrid but he knew she was in class at the moment, he sighed some more and looked through his photos. He smiled seeing the photos Astrid had taken with his phone, he grins slightly when he saw the secret photo he took of her.

 _"She would probably kill me,"_ Hiccup thought staring at the photo of Astrid with her hair down as she watched tv.

"Hector Haddock?" A nurse said

"Yup," Hiccup replied sitting up and following the nurse to the doctor's office. Hiccup sat down and waited for the doctor to arrive, he glances at his home screen and stared at a photo of Astrid and him.

"Morning," the doctor said walking in and sitting down, "Now... let's take a look at this leg."

"Alright," Hiccup mumbled lifting his jeans and taking off his fake leg, "It looks fine to me."

"Yes, I don't see any redness... is it tender?" The doctor asked placing pressuring on Hiccup's stub.

"No," he said shaking his head slightly, "My leg seems fine, I didn't have any problems when it healed or now."

"We'll do some tests to make sure there isn't a tumour or infection," the doctor explained and wrote a few things down. Hiccup nodded his head and watched the doctor take his notes, he took his fake leg and reattached it.

"Do you know how long it will take?" Hiccup asked

"Hm... a few weeks," he said glancing at him, "Why?"

"Well... I don't want to miss too much school," Hiccup lied slightly and didn't want to admit, he just wanted to get back to Astrid as soon as possible.

"I see," he said nodding his head while he places his clipboard down, "Head to this section here."

"Alright," Hiccup said leaning in closer while the doctor showed him where to go, "The fifth floor... got it."

"You'll do some x-rays," he explained and gave him a note, "And then head to laboratory for a blood test"

"Alright," Hiccup said sitting up, "Thank you."

"Take care," the doctor said and watched him leave.

Hiccup headed to the elevator and took out his phone, he checked the time and smiled seeing the time.

"Astrid probably out of class," he mumbled and gave the paper to the front desk before he sat down, "Hopefully she has time to talk."

 _School_

Astrid sighed while she headed to her locker and exchanged books, she soon felt her phone vibrate and heard a ding.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered quickly taking her phone out to read his text.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked tapping her shoulder

"Texting," Astrid replied and answered Hiccup's text message.

"What did he say?" She asked leaning closer to her

"He's seen the doctor and didn't see anything wrong wit his leg," Astrid said closing her locker, "And right now he's going to do some x-rays and blood test."

"It sounds good," Heather said and smiled

"Hopefully, he'll head home soon," Astrid said and smiled slightly, "I really miss him."

"Clearly!" Heather shouted and slap Astrid' back, "The entire planet can tell!"

"Ow!" Astrid said rubbing her back and punched Heather's shoulder, "Stop it!"

"You stop it!" Heather said back and punch her shoulder; Astrid groan and held her shoulder, she punched Heather arm as the two went into a small argument.

 _Three days later_

"We have your tests results," the doctor said while Hiccup sat down on a chair.

"Is it good news?" Hiccup worriedly asked

"I'm afraid not," the doctor answered and shook his head slightly, "We've found something."

"What did you find?" Hiccup nervously said but already had an idea what it could be.

"There's a small tumour forming around your stub," the doctor said sighing softly, "We have to remove it."

"How?" Hiccup asked in shock as he stared blankly at the floor.

"We'll remove another inch of your leg," the doctor explained and lean closer to him, "We've caught this early which is good! The tumour hasn't spread to any of your internal organs."

"What about me?" Hiccup asked clenching his hand into a fist, "Is my life at risk?"

"At the moment, no, but we'll do follow-up tests," The doctor said while he titled his head slightly, "I know this is a lot to take in... is there anyone you wish to call?"

"Uh...," Hiccup whispered softly, "No."

 _"I don't want to worry Astrid even more... I can't tell her the truth..."_ Hiccup thought and looked away, he didn't want Astrid to worry and affect her studies.

"The surgery is tomorrow," the doctor said

"Alright," Hiccup said sighing deeply, "See you tomorrow then."

 _"I'm not going to affect Astrid's studies because of me,"_ Hiccup thought and walked down the hallways of the hospital.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Hiccup's secret

 **End**


	17. Hiccup's secret

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Hiccup's secret**

Astrid sighed softly while she stared at her phone and waited for another text message from Hiccup, she glances at her parents as they watched the results of the elections.

"Looks like Stoick won," Astrid`s mother said while she watched the news with the family.

"Mayor Stoick Haddock," her father said nodding his head, "Has a nice ring to it."

"Astrid, stop staring at your phone," her mother said taking the cell phone from her daughter's hands.

"Mom!" Astrid said trying to get her phone back

"Why are you staring at this thing?" she asked

"Hiccup seeing a specialist make sure," Astrid said grabbing her phone from her mother's hand.

"Oh dear," she said covering her mouth slightly, "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's probably nothing….. I'm just waiting for Hiccup to keep me up to date on his condition," Astrid said checking her phone once more, "He texted me earlier today but hasn't answered me."

"I'm sure he's alright," her mother said trying to reassure her, "He must be tried from the tests the doctors have performed."

"I guess your right," Astrid mumbled and placed her phone down, "He's probably sleeping."

 _Haddock home_

"I see… son," Stoick said as he held the phone to his ear, "Are you sure? I could be there for you in a few hours."

Stoick sighed softly and nodded his head slightly, he stared at the tv announcing his victory in the elections. But how could he be happy when his son was ill? Or the risk he might die?

"Are you certain, son?" Stoick asked once more and waited slightly, "Alright…. Take care of yourself…. I'll send a car for you when you return home."

"Are you alright?" Gobber asked placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Is Hiccup alright?"

"They found another tumour on his left leg," Stoick explained placing his phone down, "The doctors caught it early and are going to remove another inch."

"Will he be alright?" Gobber asked

"Once the tumour is removed the doctor believes so, but they'll have to do follow up tests afterwards," Stoick said rubbing his forehead slightly, "This is supposed to be a happy day for me."

"Don't worry, Stoick," Gobber said smiling at him, "He's a strong lad... He'll be fine just you wait."

"Your right, Gobber," Stoick said smiling at him and nodding his head slightly, "He's boneheaded just like his mother….. He'll be fine."

"What did Hiccup say?" Gobber asked

"He wanted me to celebrate….. for the both of us," Stoick said turning the tv off, "And he doesn't want me to tell Astrid about his condition."

"Why not?" Gobber asked

"He doesn't want to bother her and lose focus on her studies," Stoick explained taking his coat, "His reasons are noble but I believe Astrid should know."

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked as the two headed to the car.

"I won't tell her." Stoick replied opening the car, "Having someone there for you is important, and lying to the one you love isn't the answer either. But this could be a good learning experience for him."

"She'll most likely come to you," Gobber said putting his seatbelt on, "Now! Let's celebrate, Mr Mayor!"

 _Berserker city_

Hiccup turned his head slightly and stared out the window, he was currently recovering from his surgery and was anxious to return home. He sighed softly and heard his phone ring, he picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid answered moving her cell phone slightly in her hands, "How are you doing?"

"Doing great," Hiccup said moving his good leg slightly

"Are you going to head home soon? I really miss you," Astrid said as she placed the phone call on speaker, as she folded some laundry.

"Just a day or so," Hiccup said sitting up slightly and wrench in pain, "Don't worry about it."

"Saying don't worry isn't helping," Astrid said taking her cell phone, "Why aren't you telling me anything? You're being vague whenever you text me."

"I'm just fine, Astrid," Hiccup said moving his finger slightly against the back of his phone.

"Are you sure?" she asked clenching her phone softly, "Hiccup…. You, can tell me anything you know? I really care about you and I want to be there for you."

"It is nice to know you care," he said and smiled slightly

"If you don't know by now, then," Astrid said smiling even though she knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to see it.

"You got a point there," he said and smiled as well

"I can come to Berserker City," Astrid said walking to her computer and held her cell phone to her head and shoulder.

"Just stay in Berk," Hiccup said

"Why not?" she asked typing Berserker city in the search engine.

"Just focus on yourself," Hiccup said

"Well, forget it!" Astrid said

"Astrid," Hiccup mumbled

"I'll be in Berserker City by tomorrow! And I don't care if you like it or not!" Astrid said quickly ending the call and placing her phone down.

" _Idiot!_ " Astrid thought and checked for bus fares.

 _Haddock home_

"Stoick! Hello!" Astrid shouted knocking on the door, "Are you home?!"

"Astrid?" Stoick said opening the door and was surprised to see her, "Hiccup isn't home?"

"Is Hiccup hiding something from me?!" Astrid asked quickly walking in and glaring at him, "You're his father! He probably told you something!"

"Uh…." Stoick backed away as the teen entered his home.

"You do know something! What is it?!" Astrid asked frowning at him

"Are you leaving?" he asked noticing her backpack and a ticket sticking out of her front pocket.

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Astrid said frowning some more, and crossed her arms, "What is he hiding?!"

"He doesn't want to worry you," Stoick said looking away slightly, and never realised how scary his son's girlfriend can be.

"Well! You're a bit late there, Stoick!" Astrid said poking his chest, "Tell me!"

"Hiccup's tumour has returned," Stoick said sighing in defeat, "He needs a surgery to remove another inch from his leg."

"What…?" Astrid whispered in shock as she covered her mouth, "Are... You….."

"He didn't want to tell you," Stoick said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Because he wanted you to focus on your studies."

"Like I give a shit about that!" Astrid shouted and clenched her fist, "I care about Hiccup way more than books! I'm going to kill that fool!"

"The doctor aren't sure if the cancer will return or not," Stoick said

"If the cancer doesn't kill him then I will!" Astrid said clenching her fist but had tears following down her cheeks, "You, stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Your heading to Berserker city, aren't you?" Stoick asked and pointed at her ticket, "Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to know the truth! If one Haddock wouldn't tell me then the other one will!" Astrid said quickly opening the door, "Bye!"

"Aye," Stoick mumble watching Astrid run down the street.

 _The next day – Berserker City_

"Everything seems fine," the doctor said reading through his notes, "There are no signs of the tumour returning."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Hiccup asked placing his hand on his chest.

"Hopefully not long," the doctor said placing the clipboard under his arm.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup jump and quickly sat up, he gulps and nervously started to shake.

"What's that?" the doctor asked glancing at the bedroom door.

"My…. Girlfriend…." Hiccup whispered and just knew he was in trouble.

"She sounds furious," the doctor said smiling slightly, "Word of advice... Don't argue with her and just apologise like crazy."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Astrid shouted slamming the door open and storming towards him.

"I'm out of here!" the doctor said quickly leaving the room.

"You talked to my father, didn't you?" Hiccup asked nervously smiling at her, "So….. you know?"

"YES!" Astrid said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I….. just…. didn't want to worry you," Hiccup said sighing softly and held the blanket in his hand, "Your always thinking of me….. I just wanted you to focus on yourself."

"Hiccup…." Astrid sighed and sat on the bed, "Your such an idiot."

"How so?" he asked looking up slightly

"Of course, I care about you," she said placing her hand on top of his, "I mean…. If I didn't care about you then I would be kicking your ass like I do with Snotlout. I seriously don't give a shit what happens to him."

"Oh… that's reassuring... I think….." Hiccup whispered looking away with a worried expression.

"I just…. wished you told me," Astrid said moving her hand away from his, "Do you even trust me?"

"Of course, I do," Hiccup said leaning forward slightly

"No, you don't," Astrid said coldly turning her head to him, "If you did…. You would have told me about your cancer."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup whispered and shamefully looked away, and knew he messed up.

"If… you don't trust me... Then what's the point of being together?" Astrid asked

"I want to be together," Hiccup said taking her hand, "I want to be with you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Astrid asked holding back her tears, "I mean…. I'm your girlfriend!"

"I messed up, Astrid," Hiccup said sighing deeply and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry."

"I!" Astrid said sitting up and punching his arm, "Hate you!"

"Okay…." Hiccup smiled slightly and rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry, Astrid….. can you... Forgive me?"

"You didn't trust me, Hiccup," Astrid said looking away as she hugged herself, "I can't just forgive you like that!"

"You need time, I get it," he said

"I don't want to be apart from you," Astrid said sitting back down on the bed and wrap her arms around his neck, "I just…. I need to see you trust me. I trust you, but do you trust me?"

"Thanks for coming, Astrid," Hiccup said wrapping his arms around her, "I've been really lonely without you."

"Idiot," Astrid whispered kissing his cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope… we get more moments like this," Hiccup said tightening his grip on her

"Don't think so negatively, Hiccup," Astrid whispered softly and kissed his neck, "We're going to have countless moments like this together."

"But... What if we don't?" he asked moving his head down slightly, "What…. Would you do?"

"If…. You died?" Astrid asked and felt Hiccup nod his head, "I don't know…. "

"I can't imagine a world without you in it," Hiccup whispered as he buried his head in Astrid's hair and shoulder.

"I can't imagine a world without you in it, either," Astrid whispered as well and felt tears dripping down.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The longest day

 **End**


	18. The longest day

**The biker**

 **The longest day**

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered poking his cheek slightly, as he slept on the bed, "Hey!"

Hiccup groan and pushed her hand away, he turned his head to the side and pulled the blanket higher. Astrid frown and looked around the hotel room; Hiccup wasreleased from the hospital two days ago but had to stay in Berserker City for upcoming tests and doctor's appointment.

"Eh..." Astrid whine slightly, she smiled and lay down beside him, she wraps her arms around his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm not a pillow..." Hiccup mumbled opening his eye slightly

"Yes, you are," Astrid whispered moving her head slightly

"Should we order food?" He asked moving his hand slightly and played with her hair.

"Hm... yeah...," Astrid smiled lifting her head slightly, "Room service!"

"Pills..." Hiccup groan and glance at the three bottles sitting on the night stand.

"Don't be a baby," Astrid said getting up from the bed and walking to the night stand, "You have to take them."

"You're not my mother," Hiccup said and sat up

"Yeah! I'm your girlfriend!" Astrid snaps back opening the bottles and taking out the right amount of pills and place them in his hand.

"I need food with these," Hiccup said closing his hand

"Baby," Astrid whispered picking up the phone and ordering some food.

 _10 minutes later_

"Bye! Thanks," Astrid said closing the door behind the waiter as he left.

"Oh! Looks good," Hiccup said standing on one leg and hopping to the table.

"Do you need help?" Astrid asked watching him jump like a rabbit.

"Uh..." Hiccup smiled and lean against the wall, he nodded his head, "Please?"

Astrid shook her head and walked towards him, she took his arm and held his side as she helped him to the table. She pulled the chair and sat him down before heading to her seat. Astrid gave him his breakfast and a glass of juice.

"Pills!" Astrid said glaring at him and tap her finger against the table.

"Yes, mommy!" Hiccup teased putting the pills in his mouth and drank some juice.

"Someone has to mother you," Astrid added and took her fork

"But who will love me? Like not in a motherly way?" He asked

"I can easily do both," Astrid said sitting up, placing her hands on the table, as she leans in and gave Hiccup a quick peck on the lips.

"What should we do today?" Hiccup asked cutting his eggs

"Just relax!" Astrid said waving her fork slightly, "I brought some homework with me. I'll just do it while you...? I don't know... watch cartoons all day?"

"I don't watch cartoons all day," Hiccup said smiling at her

"Astrid, don't bother me I'm watching my cartoon!" Astrid imitated and moved her shoulders drastically.

"Whoa, whoa, first of all... I don't sound like that! What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulder? That's a really flattering impersonation." Hiccup said and chuckle slightly.

"But Astrid! I need my cartoon time, you can't disturb me during my cartoon time!" Astrid teased and continued with her drastic imitation of Hiccup, as she waved her hands drastically.

"When... When I ever did that with my hands?" Hiccup asked waving his hands at her.

"You just did!" Astrid said laughing as well and pointed at him.

"You're hilarious!" Hiccup said laughing as well and taking her hand

"I know," she said and held his hand back; Hiccup smiled and kissed her hand before he letting it go.

 _One hour later_

Astrid flips through a page of her book and bit her pencil, she read a few sentences and felt she was about to have the hiccups. She placed her pencil down and held her breath in hopes to prevent them.

 _"One... two... three..."_ Astrid mentally counted to a minute.

"I think I did it," Astrid whispered with a smile taking a breath of air.

 _'hic!'_

"Ugh!" Astrid whined and held her breath again.

 _"I guess not,"_ she thought and counted another minute.

"What?" Hiccup asked turning his head from the sofa; Astrid turned around and lean against the back of the chair.

"I didn't say anything," Astrid said exhaling before answering his question.

"You said _Hic,_ " Hiccup said while he wiggled his finger at her

"I have the hiccups, Hiccup!" Astrid said and stared back at his confused expression, "Like the hiccups... not you, the other hiccups!"

"What?" He asked raising a brow in confusion

"Like... the hiccups... the other hiccups? Your nickname, Hector!" Astrid said placing her hand against her forehead slightly.

"Oh!" He said and laugh softly, "You have short bursts of me!"

"Your hilarious, Hector!" Astrid mumbles and rolled her eyes before turning back to her book.

"Astrid," Hiccup said sticking his tongue at her. Astrid smiled and returned to her homework, she wrote down a few things and heard Hiccup's phone ring.

"Hello?" Hiccup answered

"Who is it?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup smiled while he listened to the other person on the phone, he took Astrid hand and held it.

"Alright, tomorrow," Hiccup said nodding his head slightly before hanging up.

"Who was it, babe?" Astrid asked

"Doctor," Hiccup said messaging her hand with his thumb, "He wants to do some tests tomorrow... which means it's going to last a few days! I can't even sleep during those procedures."

"And neither will I," Astrid said sighing softly

"Why?" He asked

"I'll be too busy worrying about you," she said and kissed his cheek, "I can't really sleep when I'm worried about you."

"Well, I guess neither of us will sleep," he said

"I guess not," Astrid said and kissed his cheek

"Well, I'm going to get some rest," Hiccup standing up with the help of the sofa, "Sleep while I can."

"I'll join you," Astrid said quickly leaving her homework and help Hiccup to the bedroom.

"Alright," Hiccup smiled hopping on one leg.

Astrid sat him down on the bed she smiled and waited for him to lay down, she kissed him on the lips before she jumps on the bed.

"Hey," Hiccup laugh as the bed bounce

"Okay! Open your arms! I want to be hugged while I sleep!" Astrid said moving some of her hair away from her face.

"Alright," Hiccup chuckled and brought Astrid into his arms; Astrid placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, she yawned slightly and slowly fell asleep. Hiccup looked down slightly while he rests his head on top, he sighed and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

 _A few days later_

"So, why are we here?" Ruffnut asked dropping her bag onto the floor, as the two stood in the hotel lobby.

"Because apparently, Astrid hasn't slept in days," Heather explain walking towards the counter and checked themselves in.

"But Berserker City is so... berserker," Ruffnut whined taking her bag and followed Heather to their room.

"Dagur and I are from Berserker City," Heather said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well... that would explain a lot," Ruffnut mumble

"Whatever! Astrid is in the same hotel, so we should see her first," Heather said pressing on the on the 7th floor inside of the elevator. The two walked down the hallway and found Astrid's room, "Astrid!" Heather said knocking on the door.

"Do you think they having sex?" Ruffnut whispered and nudge Heather's side with her elbow.

"It's not a honeymoon! It's a medical trip, Ruffnut," Heather said knocking once more, "And I doubt they're having sex."

 _"I hope not,"_ Heather knock once more and was really hoping, she wasn't going to find her best friend and her boyfriend butt naked. Heather waited some more and saw the door open, she raised a brow and saw Astrid's bangs lifted up.

"Whoa!" Ruffnut said and started to laugh

"HEY!" Astrid shouted opening the door and hugging them both, "WOW! You came here!"

"Uh... yeah..." Heather said while being hugged, "You asked us too?"

"Did you fly?! I feel so good! It's like I have wings!" Astrid shouted stretching her arms out and flapping them, "I feel so GOOD!"

"She's lost it," Ruffnut whispered watching Astrid run around the room, "I'm filming this!"

"Ruffnut," Heather sighed rolling her eyes

"What?" She asked and pressed record on her phone

"You're no longer making sense, Astrid," Heather said closing the door, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope!" Astrid said with a smile and jump on the bed, "This feels amazing!"

"What are you doing?" Heather asked taking her hand and pulling her off from the bed.

"This is gold!" Ruffnut laughs and continued to film.

"Let's go outside for a bit," Heather said dragging Astrid to the door, "Maybe some fresh air will help."

"Look at fast I'm going!" Astrid shouted laughing historically and watching her feet

"Wait for me!" Ruffnut shouted running after them

Heather sighed and felt she was surrounded by children, she brought Astrid outside and let her hand go.

"Whooo!" Astrid shouted spinning around with her hands above her head.

"You should probably get some sleep," Heather said watching her and heard Ruffnut trying to muffle her laughter.

"Hellllllllo!" Astrid shouted running around before stopping and staring at the ground, "Oh your so cute! Muah! Muah! Muah!"

"This is hilarious!" Ruffnut shouted while Astrid threw herself onto the ground and started to make a dirt angle.

"Ooh, I love dirt!" Astrid shouted moving her arms and legs, as she continued to make her dirt angle, "I love dirt!"

"Astrid!" Heather looked around and notice people staring at them, she blushed slightly and quickly pulled Astrid from the ground.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Astrid shouted and felt being drag, as she waved the at staring people.

"Astrid, where's Hiccup?" Heather asked and pulled Astrid back to the hotel

"I don't have the hiccups!" Astrid said before randomly bursting into laughter, "Hiccups!"

"No, Hiccup! Hiccup Haddock!" Heather said and felt people were staring at them, as she pulled Astrid to the elevator.

"Fishes can have hiccups?! Whoa!" Astrid said lazily leaning against Heather

"No! Your boyfriend!" Heather said sighing some more, "Like the human! Hector!"

"Whoa! I have a boyfriend... WHOA!" Astrid shouted and stumble back as the elevator door opened, "Whoops!"

"Yes, you do, now, where is he?" Heather asked pressing on Astrid's floor, "Is he at the hospital?"

"I don't know!" Astrid said grinning from ear to ear

"I'm going to assume he is..." Heather mumbled taking Astrid's hand once the elevator's door opened. Heather sighed and drag Astrid back to her room, she threw her friend on the bed and crossed her arms.

"It's like a marshmallow!" Astrid said taking a pillow and squeezing the sides.

"Go to sleep!" Heather said taking Ruffnut's phone, "And you! Stop filming!"

"Aw!" Ruffnut whined

"How can I sleep?!" Astrid asked sitting up and crossing her legs, "It's so nice outside!"

"Ugh..." Heather groan and placed her hand on her forehead, she went to the window and closed the curtains.

"Whoa! It's dark now!" Astrid shouted waving her hands in the air

"Sleep!" Heather said pushing Astrid back on the bed, "Now!"

"I want to move in with my fish, boyfriend!" Astrid shouted and threw a pillow at them, "Oh! But he can't know my secret..."

"What secret?" Heather asked raising a brow

"It's a secret!" Astrid said before laughing

"I want to know too," Ruffnut said crossing her arms

"Okay... I'll tell you... but shush!" Astrid whispered placing her finger on her lips, "Shush!"

"Shush," Heather copied and rolled her eyes

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked

"My... uncle hates my fish boyfriend," Astrid said in a somewhat whisper tone of voice, "He doesn't want me to be with him... and my parents agreeeeeeeee."

"Seriously?" Heather asked and was shock to learn Astrid's parents are starting to dislike Hiccup, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Astrid shouted laughing slightly

"I guess I'll wait until you rested," Heather whispered and sighed softly, "Sleep."

"I'm not even sleepy!" Astrid said but felt her eyelids slowly closing, "Not even..."

"Is she dead?" Ruffnut asked leaning down slightly

"She's not dead," Heather whispered and pushed her back, "She's sleeping, now let's go,"

"Fine!" Ruffnut whined leaving the room

"I can't believe Astrid's family are starting to hate, Hiccup," Heather said closing the door once Ruffnut left the room.

"She's probably going crazy!" Ruffnut said waving her hand slightly

"Yeah... she hasn't slept in days," Heather mumble and hope it was just sleeping deprivation

"Let's get something to eat!" Ruffnut said fixing her beanie

Two days later

"Astrid!" Ruffnut shouted and knock on the door while Heather rolled her eyes, "Hello! Wake up!"

Heather sighed and saw the door open with a well slept Astrid answering, she smiled slightly and waved.

"Wh...?" Astrid asked passing her hand through her hair, "Hey?"

"How's it going?" Heather asked letting herself inside of the room.

"Well slept," Astrid said smiling and turn on the lights

"Heather!" Ruffnut quickly said and shook her frantically, "Look!"

"Stop shaking me!" Heather said pushing her back, "Hold on."

Heather sighed and turned her head to the bed, and saw Hiccup sleeping, she gasps and quickly turned to Astrid.

"Uh..." Astrid turned to the bed and immediately knew what they were thinking, "We didn't do anything! We just slept!"

"You sure?" Heather asked with a grin

"We didn't **do** it! He came back yesterday and was tried!" Astrid quickly said and started to blush, "We slept with our clothes **on** and that's it!"

Heather and Ruffnut glance at each other before bursting into laughter; Astrid frown slightly and blushed some more.

"On a side note," Heather said chuckling slightly and covered her mouth, "You said something weird."

"Like what?" Astrid asked using her hand as a fan to try to cool down her red face, "What do you mean?"

"You said your family is starting to hate Hiccup?" Heather asked while Ruffnut was busy re-watching the video from two nights ago.

"I said that..." Astrid whispered sighing in annoyance, "Dammit..."

"It is true?" Heather asked crossing her arms.

"Yes..." Astrid whispered softly and looked away from them.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The next step

 **End**


	19. The next step

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **The next step**

"Why?" Heather asked still taken back of the sudden news, "I thought... your family liked him?"

"Well... I guess hate is exaggerate... just annoyed," Astrid said glancing at Hiccup's sleeping form, "They're not happy I'm skipping so much school."

"Okay... but recently it's because of his accident and other medical issues," Heather said taking Ruffnut's phone and putting it in her back pocket, "Aren't they understanding? You're being supportive?"

"They know and understand why I skip school," Astrid said sighing deeply and hugged herself, "But they mean before his accident... I skipped school because I wanted to..."

"Are you even allowed to see him?" Ruffnut asked

"They think he has a bad influence on me," Astrid said leaning against a nearby table, "But it won't stops me from seeing him."

"You're going to disobey your parents? Really?" Heather asked and never thought she would see the day! Where Astrid Hofferson, the good girl, straight A student would disobey her parents!

"Like I care!" Astrid said crossing her arms, "I love Hiccup and I refuse to leave him! Just because my parents don't like his actions."

"The good girl has turned bad," Ruffnut said and wrapping her arm around Astrid's shoulder, "All because of the bad boy..."

"Ruffnut," Heather mumbled

"Welcome to the dark side!" Ruffnut shouted

"Really?" Hiccup asked sitting up and passing his hand through his hair.

"Morning..." Astrid smiled pushing Ruffnut's hand, before walking towards him, "I guess you heard everything?"

"Well, we were talking in the same room," Ruffnut said

"Sorry... I'm getting you into trouble," Hiccup said sighing softly

"It's my choice, Hiccup," Astrid said and kissed his cheek, "No one is forcing me to skip with you."

"You two should move in!" Ruffnut shouted and clap her hands together.

"What? They not even done with high school!" Heather said and waved her hand at them, "There's like... two more years!"

"So? In two years, they can move in together, duh!" Ruffnut said smirking with pride as she crossed her arms.

"I guess we could," Hiccup said touching Astrid's hand, "If you want?"

"Of course, I do," Astrid said smiling at him and held his hand

"In two years then," Hiccup said bringing her closer and hugged her waist, "We'll move in together."

"In two years," Astrid said and hugged his head.

"Gross," Ruffnut commented and ruined the sweet moment

"You just ruined the moment, Ruffnut," Heather said crossing her arms, "Good job."

"What?" Ruffnut asked placing her hands on her hip, "They're being all lovey-dovey!"

"They're a couple! What do you think couples do?" Heather asked raising a brow

"Do we still need them?" Hiccup asked watching the two argue

"Nope!" Astrid smiled and moved his hands from her waist, "I'll get rid of them."

"That's what couples do!" Heather said back at something Ruffnut said, as she frowned at her, "You need a boyfriend, Ruffnut!"

"I want Eret!" Ruffnut said holding her hands together and sighing lovingly, "Eret, son of Eret... the man of my dreams!"

"His parents could have been more creative when it came to naming him," Heather said moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, you two!" Astrid shouted clapping her hands loudly, "Beat it! I appreciate the help but beat it!"

"Wow, Astrid! You're being mean!" Ruffnut said and punched her arm, "why are you so mean?!"

"I'm never mean," Astrid said rubbing her arm slightly

"She's only nice to Hiccup," Heather said pointing to his direction with her thumb, "Everyone else is a different story."

"Bye!" Astrid said pushing her friends to the door, "Hiccup and I will be heading home tomorrow."

"Oh! Hiccup got the all clear?" Heather asked while Astrid opened the door and pushed them out.

"Yup! No signs of the tumour, his leg is healing nicely, and he needs to come back in a year!" Astrid said and held the door's side while she leans against it.

"That's great, Astrid," Heather said smiling at her, "Then we'll head back to Berk today."

"Till tomorrow, ladies!" Astrid said before closing the door on them.

"That was super rude!" Ruffnut shouted and knock on the door, "Hello!"

"It's Astrid!" Heather said pulling Ruffnut away from the door, "What else did you expect?"

 _Later that night_

"Are you sure your leg is alright?" Astrid asked while they waited in line for the bus

"Yeah," he said taking his bag off and placing it on the ground, "The doctor said I could put my fake leg back on"

"Alright... well, if it hurts just tell me, alright?" She asked noticing the line moving.

"Alright," he said picking up his bag and handing it to the bus driver, who threw it inside of the bus's compartment.

"So, who are you going to sit with, Hofferson?" Hiccup teased and held the railing, and waited for her to climb inside of the bus.

"I don't know..." She said walking down the small hallway of seats, "Some guy..."

"Some guy?" He said raising a brow

"Some guy," Astrid said sitting down next to the window

"Who this guy?" Hiccup teased

"You," she said tapping the seat next to hers.

"Ah! Well, I am a guy," Hiccup laugh sitting down beside her.

"Are you?" She asked covering her mouth and trying not to laugh, "Are you sure?"

"Funny..." Hiccup mumble and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You're so sensitive," Astrid said hugging his arm and placing her head on his shoulder, "Baby."

"Whatever, you say," Hiccup said taking out his phone and untangled his headphones.

"I'm always right either way," Astrid said and watched him

"Here," Hiccup said offering her an earbud

"No rock, please," Astrid said taking the earbud and putting it inside of her ear, "Or anything crazy!"

"I already know which songs you'll enjoy," Hiccup said going through his songs and selecting an album.

"Okay... let's hear it," she said. Hiccup smiled and pressed down on a certain song, he looked down at her as Romantic flight started to play. "Oh! I love this song," Astrid said taking his phone and going through How to train your dragon's soundtrack.

"I knew you would," he said and felt the bus move

"Every time I hear this song... I can just imagine us flying with the clouds... with the sunset setting behind us." Astrid said softly and closed her eyes.

"Wow..." Hiccup whispered closing his eyes and imagining the scenario, "Very romantic..."

"Hm..." Astrid moved her head down and slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight," Hiccup whispered kissing the top of her head

 _The next day - Berk City_

"Welcome back, hun," Astrid's mother said hugging her daughter, as they stood in the bus station, "How was your trip?"

"Relaxing," Astrid said crossing her arms behind her back

"Son!" Astrid smiled and turned her head back, she chuckled seeing Stoick easily lifted his son off the ground and crushing him in a hug.

"Oh... good to see you too, dad ... if only I can... breatheeee..." Hiccup gasp and he heard something crack.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see my, son!" Stoick said slapping Hiccup's back and made him stumble forward.

"Me too," He said rubbing his back slightly

"How's the leg?" Stoick asked and pointed at his left leg

"It's healing nicely," Hiccup said lifting his pants slightly, "I can wear my fake leg now."

"I'm glad your back, son," Stoick said as he smiled at him, and gently placed his large hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Me too," Hiccup smiled

"Let's head home," Stoick said and brought Hiccup closer before he messed his already messy hair.

"Sounds good," Hiccup laughs slightly and pushed his hand back.

"See you tomorrow, Hiccup," Astrid said walking towards them with a small wave.

"See you tomorrow," Hiccup said walking away from his father and meeting her half way.

"I hope... what your heard... won't affect us?" Astrid whispered and knew Hiccup would understand what she means.

"Come here you," Hiccup said and quickly took Astrid's side, and brought her into a kiss.

"Hm!" Astrid managed to say before being kissed by his soft lips; she smiled and kissed him back.

"They sure love each other," Stoick whispered and slowly walked toward Astrid's parents. Astrid's mother glance at Stoick before she returned her gaze towards her daughter, as she parted from Hiccup and stared into his eyes with a tender smile on her face.

"They sure do," Astrid's mother said and slowly took her husband's hand.

"It won't affect us," Hiccup said

"Take your pills," Astrid whispered as she slowly wraps her arms around him, she placed her under his chin. She smiled and felt his arms wrap around her, "Or I'll come to your house and kick your ass." She said softly.

"I will, milady," Hiccup whispered holding her tightly in his arms

"Alright!" Astrid's father said clapping his hands together, "Break it up you two!"

"Dad," Astrid sighed while her father separated the two, "Ugh!"

"You're going to see him tomorrow!" He said and frown at Hiccup slightly

"Still..." Astrid mumbled with a pout

"You two didn't do... anything...?" he asked with his eye twitching slightly

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked with a confused look

"Hotel room... just you two...?" He said raising a brow and waited for his daughter to make the link.

"NO!" Astrid quickly said before blushing like crazy, "NO! Dad! Oh, my gosh!"

"I'm just asking!" He said and crossed his arms

"Hiccup was at the hospital most of the time! Heather and Ruffnut came to annoy us! And whenever we were alone with were sleeping!" Astrid quickly said and wanted to make sure, her father wouldn't turn around and kill Hiccup.

"I swear we didn't do anything, sir!" Hiccup said with his hands up

"That's enough," Astrid's mother said sighed and walking towards her daughter and husband, "I have dinner to make! Let's go!"

"Bye, Hiccup!" Astrid said before being dragged away by her father, "I'll call you! Ugh! Dad!"

"Bye," Hiccup laugh softly waving his hand while he watched Astrid argue with her father.

"Let's head home," Stoick said placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"Dad?" Hiccup asked turning his head slightly

"Yes?" He asked moving his hand away

"Do you think... mom would have liked her?" Hiccup asked moving his head down slightly and staring at the ground.

"Hm..." Stoick whispered rubbing his beard slightly as he took a moment to think, "She would have loved her, Hiccup."

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup whispered with a smile on his face, "I miss her."

"I miss her too," he said

 _Several miles outside of Berk City_

"Now, now, Cloudjumper," a woman said as she petted her light brown cat, "Calm down."

The woman smiled and moved some of her brown hair behind her ear, she glances at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She put on a warm coat since it was cool, she touched the turquoise blue designs which lay on the brown coat with a fur hood. She touched her dark brown pants and light fur boots.

"Stoick... Hiccup..." She whispered and held the latest newspaper of Berk, "I'm coming home..."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Valka

 **End**


	20. Valka

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Valka**

Hiccup sighed in annoyance and glanced at Astrid. They were currently doing their homework to catch up and Hiccup had no idea what he was doing, he often glances at Astrid's direction as she easily went through her homework. Hiccup pout slightly and moved his math book further down the table, he leans forward slightly and looked around the public library.

"Hiccup? Do you need help?" Astrid asked closing her math book

"Uh... yeah... why is it 24?" Hiccup asked turning his paper and showing her the question.

"It's not 24 it's 13," Astrid said pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Look."

"I don't get it," Hiccup whined as he took her braid and moved his fingers along the length

"Well, if you get distracted it so easily," Astrid said taking her braid back, "Then you won't understand."

"You're no fun," Hiccup pouted

"Homework isn't supposed to be fun, Hiccup," she said rolling her eyes slightly

"Ugh!" Hiccup groan and simply placed his head onto the table.

"You won't be able to graduate," Astrid said placing her head onto the table as well and stared into his eyes.

"But it's so hard!" He said smiling at her

"I'll help you," Astrid took Hiccup's paper and pushed it in front of him, she pokes his cheek and waited for him to lift his head.

"Ugh! Fine!" He whined

 _A few hours later_

Astrid leans against a wall and waited for Hiccup to finish in the bathroom before they could leave the library and have lunch somewhere. She taps her foot slightly and checked her phone before putting it away, she sighed slightly and thought back at her parents. She didn't want her parents or family to hate Hiccup, she didn't want to be forced to choose between the two since she already knows who she would pick. She would pick Hiccup.

"Okay! Lunchtime!" Hiccup said taking her hand, "Where should we go?"

"Hm... somewhere?" she teased as they left the library and walked down the street.

"And where is this... somewhere?" he asked while he played with her fingers.

"Just somewhere," Astrid laugh softly and bump him with her hip.

"Okay... Uh...let me think," Hiccup whispered and took a moment to think of the perfect place. Astrid smiled and turn her head back slightly and notice a strange woman was following them, she frowns and turned her head away.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered pulling his arm slightly

"Yeah?" He asked

"I think someone's following us," Astrid whispered quickly looking back to make sure this woman was still behind them.

"Are you sure?" He asked turning his head back slightly, seeing the woman following them.

"I don't know... maybe..." she said in a soft tone

"Okay... let's make sure," he said looking around slightly, "We'll make random detours and see if she's following us."

"Alright," Astrid said nodding her head

Hiccup quickly turned down a street and continued to make random turns on random streets, he occasionally looked back and saw the woman was still following them.

"She's still behind us," Astrid whispered and notice Hiccup had picked up the pace.

"Then let's handle this," Hiccup said as he quickly turned around and pushed Astrid behind him, "Why are you following us?"

The woman stopped and slowly removed her hood from her head, she smiled slightly and turn her head slightly. She took a deep breath and gain enough courage to confront him, she nervously moved her hands together before she spoke.

"Well?" Hiccup asked and was ready to protect Astrid from her, even though he knew his girlfriend can easily take care of herself.

The woman slowly walked towards them as she held her hand out slightly, she narrowed her eyes and focused on this teen's chin.

"Uh... what... are you doing?" Hiccup asked uncomfortably moving back. The woman stopped and saw the small scar on his chin, she gasps softly and back away as she covered her mouth.

"Hector?" She whispered

"Uh... do... we know each other?" Hiccup asked with a very confused expression and felt Astrid tighten her grip around his hand.

"No... you were only a babe," the woman said looking away, "But a mother never forgets..."

Hiccup stared in shock and gasp softly, his eyes stared at this woman with her brown hair with a white stripe on her head, and green eyes staring right back at him. He could feel his heart beating frantically and suddenly remembered the photo his father has of his mother.

"What?" Astrid whispered moving away from behind Hiccup

"You're my... mother?!" he asked in shock

"Are you Valka?!" Astrid asked in utter shock as well.

"Come!" Valka smiled quickly walking away from them; Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before they followed her.

"Wait! You can't just drop a bombshell and just... leave! You're my mother?! Where were you?! People think you're dead!" Hiccup asked frantically and tried to keep up with her.

"I'll explain everything but not here," Valka said smiling at them, "Come!"

"Hiccup! Are you certain it's your mother?" Astrid whispered

"It is... Besides the white stripe on her hair... it's her from my dad's photo," Hiccup said quickly stopping before he could bump into his mother.

"Let's get something to eat," Valka said pointing to a small bistro with her head, "Somewhere private."

"Uh... alright," Hiccup hesitantly agreed.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked stopping him from entering the bistro

"We should hear her out... I want to know where she has been," Hiccup quickly said before looking back at the bistro.

"Alright," Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek.

Hiccup smiled and quickly hugged her before the two entered the bistro, they sat down in front of Valka while a waiter brought them menus.

 _"You've grown so much, Hiccup,"_ Valka smiled and simply admired her fully grown son, she patiently waited for the waitress to leave.

"Where have you been?!" Hiccup asked in a natural tone

"Hector," Valka took a deep breath, she felt her heart beating rapidly and hoped her son would forgive her for not being there for most of his life. "The day I went missing... I was a hit by a car and the driver decided to kidnap me instead of leaving me." Valka said staring at her glass of water.

"What?" Hiccup whispered in shock feeling his hand being held.

"The accident caused me to lose my memory... I had no idea who I was, where I was from, or that I had a family." Valka said softly biting her lip slightly.

"Who was it?!" He asked

"Someone your father used to know... a very long time ago," Valka said feeling her hands becoming sweaty, "Drago Buldvist!"

"Drago, what visit?" Hiccup tried to repeat this odd name

"I think it's Buldvist, Hiccup," Astrid said with a confused look, "I think..."

"He drove to Outcast city and left me for dead on a street side, but someone found me and brought me to the hospital," Valka said and continued her story, "But since I lost my memory... I... I just never returned."

"But... the cops were looking for you!" Hiccup said feeling his heart break of his mother's sad tale, "They couldn't find you... so, they just assumed you were dead."

"They weren't looking in the right city," Valka said calmly

"But... you remember me now?" He asked

"I moved to Berserker City and saw a newspaper of your father announcing his attentions to run for mayor. That's when it all came back... who I really was, your father... and you."

"But that was a few months ago," Hiccup said and felt overwhelmed by the sudden news

"I needed time myself... emotionally," Valka whispered trying to hold back her tears

"But... you're here... now," Hiccup said smiling at her.

"And here I'll stay," Valka said smiling warmly at her son's kind words, "Are you... forgiving me?"

"I was never mad at you, mom," Hiccup said shaking his head slightly, "I just missed you... and what happened to you was never your fault."

"Hector..." Valka sighed deeply and sat up, she walked towards her son and held in his arms. Astrid smiled and watched Hiccup slowly hug her back, "I missed you so much... you're a young man now."

"Oh! Mom!" Hiccup said parting from her and held her hand, "This is Astrid Hofferson, she's my girlfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Valka," Astrid said offering her hand, "Hiccup's always talked about you."

Valka smiled at this beautiful blonde girl, who has stolen her son's, heart. She shook her head and brought Astrid into an embrace as well; Astrid was a bit taken back from the sudden hug but simply held her back.

"Astrid's been there for me during rough times," Hiccup said watching the two-part from each other.

"Thank you," Valka said sitting back down in her seat, "Astrid."

"You're very welcome, Astrid," Astrid said looking away slightly with a small blush.

"She was mothering me when I lost my leg and made sure I took my medications," Hiccup teased with a small chuckle to his tone of voice.

"You would have been dead if I didn't! Haddock!" Astrid said elbowing his side.

"Leg?" Valka asked raising a brow

"I was riding your motorcycle one day... and got hit by a car," Hiccup said lifting his pants to show his mother his fake leg, "When I arrived at the hospital the doctors told me I had a tumour. The tumour was causing other serious medical problems, so they had to cut it off."

"Hector... If only I could have been there for you..." Valka said and felt a guilt starting to overwhelm her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, mom," Hiccup said quickly reassuring her, "Astrid and dad were there for me... they help me through a few rough times."

"Hiccup..." Astrid blushed and felt really embarrassed by Hiccup's comments.

"Are you going by Hiccup now, Hector?" Valka asked laughing softly

"It's a nickname," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck, "I had the hiccups a lot when I was a kid... and well, the nickname just stuck with me."

"I like it," Astrid said with her light red face, as she slowly turned to him, "But it is annoying when you have the hiccups."

"Because he responds?" Valka asked pointing at him

"I had the hiccups once and Hector thought I was calling him! I had to explain I meant the hiccups and not him! He only understood what I meant when I said his real name!" Astrid said recalling the memory.

"Hector, people can have the hiccups," Valka teased and covered her mouth slightly, "Right, Astrid?"

"Yup!" Astrid said before the two started laughing

"It's not that funny," he mumbled and crossed his arms but had a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, it is!" Astrid said laughing some more and shook her head slightly, "I... I have to go to the bathroom... I'll be back!"

Astrid continued to laugh as she left her seat and headed to the bathroom. Hiccup smiled and uncrossed his arms, he waited for his mother to stop laughing before he could talk to her.

"I'm sorry, dear... but it's amusing," Valka said whipping some tears away.

"I'm relieved you like her, mom," Hiccup said

"She's a very nice girl and a good head on her shoulders!" Valka said while the waiter brought some appetisers, "Is this a serious relationship?"

"It is... we've been together for almost a year but I have the feeling she the one," Hiccup said smiling tenderly, "I know its really and I'm hardly out of school. But, I believe she's the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm so happy for you, Hector," Valka said and held his hand, "She's the right woman for you and you're the right man for her. You two deserve to be together and to be happy."

"She's stuck by me when I was being a jerk, she supported me during my weakest times... and she has been there to share happy moments as well." Hiccup said tightening his grip around his mother's hand.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked

"I do! After the accident, she managed to fix my bike," Hiccup said taking out his phone and showing her a picture, "See."

"Wow... this is quite a change from my old motorcycle," Valka said taking the phone from his head.

"She's the best! She beat up Snotlout several times too!" He said with a grin

"Snotlout? Oh! You mean your cousin?" She asked giving his phone back

"Yup! It's his nickname but she's kicked his ass so many times!" He said and laugh some more, "it's pretty amazing!"

"Does your father like her?" She asked

"He does," Hiccup said nodding his head with a small smile, "But even if he didn't approve of her... I would rather disobey, dad then break her heart. I just can't imagine a world without her in it."

"And I can't imagine a world without you in it, either," Astrid said wrapping her arms around his neck, as she hugged him from behind. "Talking about me, babe?" She asked.

"Only good things," Hiccup said and held her arm, "The appetisers came."

"Oh! Finally," Astrid said unwrapping her arms and sat down in her chair.

"It's pretty good," Hiccup said placing his fork down.

"Pills," Astrid said and held the bottle while she had her mouth full of food.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiccup said saluting her before taking the bottle. Valka smiled warmly and watched her son interact with his girlfriend, she could easily tell how much the two love each other and neither wanted to hurt the other.

"Astrid, what do you like about Hector?" She asked pushing her empty plate to the side.

"What do I like about him...?" Astrid repeated the question and smiled, she turned to him and didn't need a moment to think of an answer! She already knew what it was.

"What do you like about me?" He asked

"Everything," Astrid said simply and hug his arm, "Your eyes are amazing, full of kindness and love for me. I feel so safe in your arms and I just want to be held by you forever, I love your attitude and your weird sense of humour. You're so kind to me even though we have our moments where we argue, but in the end, you always want to make me smile."

Hiccup smiled warmly and turned slightly to hug her, he kissed the top of her head and let her go. Astrid blushed slightly since she had never told Hiccup those words before, she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Love you, Astrid," Hiccup said kissing her cheek

"I love you more, Hiccup," Astrid whispered feeling her face turning even redder, but slowly held his hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Stoick

 **End**


	21. Stoick

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Stoick**

"And then Hiccup accidently ran into a door!" Astrid said before bursting into laughter and held her side, "He... then... tried to pretend like it never happens!"

"Hector!" Valka managed to say before laughing as well and watched her son giving out a pout at the story.

"I was distracted," Hiccup said and crossed his arms, and looked away slightly.

"Oh really?" Valka asked trying to stop laughing and lean closer, "Distracted of what?"

"Well, this," he said motioning his hand to his girlfriend

"How did I distract you?" Astrid asked crossing her arms and raising a brow at him.

"This!" Hiccup said raised a brow and mention his hand at her once more, "Is very distracting!"

"What?" She asked blushing slightly at his comment, "How…. I didn't do anything!"

"You're very pretty, Astrid," Hiccup said with a pout slightly, "And sometimes... I get lost in thought and run into doors."

"So... long story short…. it's my fault?" She said nodding her head slightly, "I see..."

"Oh! We should go," Valka said looking way from a clock, "We've been here for three hours!"

"Really?" Hiccup said taking out his phone and checking the time, "Oh... wow, we actually did."

"We've just been talking for so long," Astrid added and sat up

"Mom, do you want to come home?" Hiccup asked softly with a sweet smile on his face

"I don't know, Hector," Valka whispered looking way and was afraid how her husband would react. The last thing she wanted was to hear an earful from Stoick, screaming at her for leaving them for so long, or how she never bothered to come back when her memory returned.

"Dad has changed, mom," Hiccup reassured and held her hand, "Trust me."

"Valka, I've meet Stoick before and I can understand why you're hesitant," Astrid said as she placed her hand on Valka's shoulder, "But he's seen his mistake when Hiccup had his accident and has changed distractedly."

"Dad misses you," He said

"Alright then," Valka sighed and nodded her head slightly, "Alright..."

"You'll see! Dad has changed and isn't the man he used to be," Hiccup reassured once more and felt Astrid hold his other hand.

"Then... let's go home," Valka said softly with a smile. Hiccup smiled in returned since he wanted to hear those words from his mother for so long and never thought he would ever get the chance until now.

"Let's head home," he repeated

 _Haddock home_

Stoick sighed softly while he sat on the sofa with papers scatter on the coffee table, he softly rubbed his beard with his large fingers. He moved his hand slightly before placing it back on his beard and was trying to fix the city's budget.

"No, this won't do..." Stoick mumbled moving some papers to the side before taking another one, "Maybe if I moved... no, then the budget for the city's maintenance would be affected..."

"Hey, dad?" Hiccup shouted as he entered his home and motioned his mother to keep quiet, "Where are you?"

"Over here, son," Stoick shouted from the living room

"Can you come to the main entrance for a second?" Hiccup asked walking towards the sofa, "It's really important."

"I'm really busy, son," Stoick said taking a few papers together

"Dad... please..." Hiccup said clenching his fist in excitement, "It will only take a few seconds."

"Hm... alright, son," Stoick said sighing in defeat before standing up, "What is it?"

"Words can't really explain...," Hiccup said simply as he leads his father to the main entrance, "But seeing it is better."

"What are you talking about?" Stoick asked before noticing a person standing in front of him; Stoick slowly stopped and stared in shock.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered leaving Valka's side and held Hiccup's hand.

"I've waited for this moment... for so long," Hiccup whispered clenching her hand softly, as the two watched his parents reunite.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son." Valka said as she slowly backed away and hit the door.

"Is your dad going to scream at her?" Astrid whispered with a concerned tone

"No... just watch," Hiccup said with a reassuring smile, and knew his father wanted to reunite with his true love for years. Hiccup took a quick deep breath and squeezed Astrid's hand, he never could understand what it meant ' _of losing someone who you love_ ', something his father would sometimes tell him. Hiccup knew his father missed his mother, he could clearly see the pain in his father's eyes whenever he glances at her photo. And couldn't even imagine the pain his father had to go through when he lost his wife, his best friend, his love.

Hiccup himself never wanted to lose Astrid in a similar manner he lost his mother, he already knew the pain would be too great to bear.

"I know that I left you to raise Hector alone... but something happened! And I lost my memories... And when they returned I didn't come back... And I was wrong, I see that now! But… Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, _SAY SOMETHING_!" Valka shouted feeling tears forming, as she watched her husband slowly approach her.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," Stoick whispered softly, as he gently placed his large hand onto Valka's chin, slowly lifting her head before kissing her.

"Hiccup... your family... together... family..." Astrid whispered and simply couldn't find the words... she was simply speechless of this precious moments.

"And maybe... one day... you'll be a part of it?" Hiccup asked blushing slightly, lifting her hand and brought their interlock hands closer to his lips. "But it's your choice of course... it's too soon, I know. But, hopefully when the time comes...?" He asked turning their hands, so he could kiss her side.

"If you don't leave me..." Astrid teased with a small grin

"I would never leave you," Hiccup said with a small chuckle.

"It's too soon, yes," Astrid said lowering their hands but kept them interlock, "But when you do pop the question! It's going to be a yes."

"So, certain? Are you sure?" He asked and teased her back

"Well, I can't do any better... so, I have to settle with you," Astrid teased and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Jeez..." Hiccup pouted and pretended to be hurt emotionally

"Baby, babe," Astrid said before laughing and covering her mouth with a few tears forming. Hiccup smiled while he watched her laugh, he shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Now! How about we celebrate?" Stoick asked taking Valka's hand

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Valka asked as she felt Stoick held her hand. She moved her fingers slowly and interlocked them with Stoick's, she had never held a man's hand in years... and it feels... amazing.

"Only when you're ready to tell me," Stoick said with a small smile, "I'm not going to force you."

"Where should we eat?" Hiccup asked

"How about we order some food and stay home," Stoick suggested

"Works with me," Hiccup replied and walking to the phone.

"I should probably go," Astrid said walking towards the front door and didn't want to ruin this family moment.

"Stay, Astrid," Hiccup said holding the phone in his hand, "Can she stay?"

"Of course!" Stoick shouted wrapping his arms around the young teen and giving her a nice and firm bear hug.

"Uh! A... are... you... suuuuureeeeeeee!" Astrid gasps and felt something was going to crack.

"Dad," Hiccup quickly said with a worried tone, and touched his arm, "Don't crush her."

"Oh! Sorry," Stoick smiled and placed Astrid on the ground, he gently tapped her back before straining her hair slightly.

"Wow!" Astrid shouted taking a deep breath, "What a hug!"

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked placing a hand on her arm.

"I'll live," she said pulling down her shirt and adjusting her clothes, "I think?"

"You'll be fine," Valka said

"What should we order?" Hiccup asked walking towards a small table and opened a drawer.

"You have a drawer full of take-out menus?" Astrid asked bumping his side slightly.

"Well... we used to order take out a lot," Hiccup said taking a few menus out from the drawer, "That's before I started cooking!"

"Valka? What would you like to eat?" Astrid asked taking some menus from Hiccup's hand and handed them to her.

"Anything you want, mom," Hiccup smiled closing the drawer before he turned towards her.

"I'm going to need a moment," Valka said placing a few menus under her arms and opened a Thai menu before she read the content.

"The chicken is really good, mom," Hiccup said and pointed to the Pad Thai chicken with his finger, "I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Thank you," Valka said softly lowering the menu slightly

"Welcome, home," Stoick said holding his wife's side and gave a quick peck on her cheek.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Strong yet fragile.

 **End**


	22. Strong yet fragile

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Strong yet fragile**

Hiccup couldn't be any happier! He's family was reunited once more, his love life was fantastic, and he was catching up in his studies. He's life was perfect!

"You're so happy lately," Astrid said watching him plug his phone to a speaker he had brought.

"Life is perfect, Astrid," Hiccup said going through his music, "Now! Let's have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" She asked

"This kind," he said standing up and held her hands.

 _"As our eyes can see, we go where no one goes!"_ Hiccup sang as he held Astrid's hand and spun her around, smiling as he heard her laugh. Astrid felt Hiccup's spun her around some more, she stumbles and landed against his chest.

 _"We slow for no one, get out of our way,"_ Astrid sang softly and kissed his cheek, _"I'm awake when up in the skies."_

 _"There's no break up so high, alright. Let's make it own, let's savour it"_ Hiccup continued to sing letting her hand go.

 _"We go where no one goes..."_ Astrid smiled and poke his chest with her finger, "I love that song."

"Beautiful singing voice," Hiccup said softly

"I don't think so," she said blushing slightly moving her gaze

"Bah!" Hiccup waved his hand slightly at her comment, he moved some of her bangs from her face and poke her cheek.

"Now," Astrid said softly and tug his shirt slightly, "Are we going to sing all day? Or head to class?"

"I guess we should head to class," He said with a sigh

"Aw... too bad," Astrid said pouting slightly

"Cute pout," Hiccup said pouting as well.

Astrid rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on his pouty lips, she bends down picking up his phone and speaker before they headed back to the school.

"Psst!" Astrid raised a brow as she looked behind and saw Heather and Ruffnut motioning her to come towards them. Astrid sighed in annoyance and let Hiccup's hand go, she put her hands inside of her pockets.

"Yes?" She asked tapping her foot slightly

"It seems you've forgotten something," Ruffnut said punching Astrid's shoulder, "Some girlfriend you are."

"What are you talking about?!" Astrid asked rubbing her shoulder slightly, "And don't hit me!"

"Ow!" Ruffnut shouted holding her arm after Astrid punched her.

"Someone birthday is coming up..." Heather whispered pointing at Hiccup with her finger.

"Wait... what?" Astrid asked quickly turning her head back, "Are you serious?"

"Hiccup isn't big on birthdays," Heather said placing her hands on her hips, "I don't know why... but he isn't big on them."

"Are you joking or what?" She asked crossing her arms with a glare, "You two better be telling the truth!"

"Just ask Hiccup," Heather said turning Astrid around and pushing her, "He'll obviously tell you."

"Ugh!" Astrid groans walking back to her boyfriend.

Astrid sighed in annoyance and held Hiccup's hand and gain his attention, she couldn't believe Hiccup didn't tell her about his birthday. Did he avoid telling her because he didn't want to celebrate with her? No, she shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. It was clear Hiccup had a reason why he didn't want to tell her, she just wished she had learned about Hiccup's birthday from him instead from her friends.

"There you are," Hiccup said holding her hand

"Is it your birthday?" Astrid asked quickly moving her hand away from his.

"Uh... it's tomorrow," Hiccup said sighing deeply

"And why didn't you tell me?" She asked crossing her arms

"I lost my mother on my birthday... that's what I hate them," Hiccup explained looking away slightly, and tried not to show the pain he was in.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid whispered feeling so ashamed; the last thing she wanted was to hurt him emotionally by bringing back painful memories.

"But... hm... maybe this year will be different," He said placing his hand on her side and brought her closer, "Mom is back, dad is better, and I have you."

"So... you want to celebrate?" She asked placing her hand on his chest, "Your birthday?"

"I have my family and you," he said smiling at her, "So, why not."

"Really! Oh, I'm going to make your birthday so special, Hiccup!" Astrid said as she held her hands together.

"I guess I should tell my dad... he usually doesn't do anything," Hiccup said placing his hand under his chin.

"I'm starting to get so many ideas!" Astrid shouted quickly taking out her notepad and wrote her ideas down.

"Yeah..." Hiccup whispered with his smile slowly disappearing, as he looked away with his heart being overwhelmed by pain.

 _Haddock home_

Hiccup turned his head slightly and listened to Astrid discuss her plans for his birthday, and how excited she was on celebrating it with her. He was happy to celebrate it with her and his parents, but he just couldn't help himself on remembering when his mother left. He always hated birthdays, always. But now? His mother was back, his girlfriend was overjoyed to celebrate... so why wasn't he happy? His mother was back? So, why?

"What do you think, Hiccup?" Astrid asked stopping in front of his house

"Oh... yeah... do whatever you want," Hiccup said quickly smiling as he opened the door.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked entering his house

"Nothing wrong," Hiccup replied closing the door behind him, "I'm just not used to birthdays..."

"Oh... do you want to celebrate it?" Astrid asked crossing her arms behind her back

"I do, Astrid," Hiccup said taking her hand, "It's just... a new thing for me, that's all."

"Maybe my ideas are a bit... exaugurated..." Astrid said thinking back at her list she had made, "Start off small."

"I don't need some party or anything, I just want to spend the day with my loved ones," Hiccup said kissing her forehead, "Right, shorty?"

"Do not call me short!" Astrid said quickly slapping his chest with the back of her hand, "I'm only a few inches smaller!"

"Welcome home, Hector," Valka said fixing her hair slightly with a small smile, "How was school?"

"It was alright, mom," he said hugging his mother

"Valka," Astrid smiled even more slowly approaching her, "I got an idea for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..." Valka whispered and took a moment to think about what was so special about tomorrow.

"It's Hiccup's birthday," Stoick said leaving his office and placing his hand on Valka's shoulders.

"Your birthday..." Valka whispered quickly looking away in shame. She always had mixed feelings about that day, she was taken away from her family but her son was also born on that day as well.

"I'm sorry, Valka," Astrid said quickly noticing the pain she was in, "I didn't mean too... I just..."

"No, it's alright, dear," Valka reassured with a small smile

"I just... wanted to make Hiccup happy..." Astrid said softly as she moved her eyes to the floor.

 _"I'm so stupid! Why did I bring up such a sensitive subject?!"_ Astrid bit down on her lip and cursed herself! She had wished she had never brought up the subject in the first place.

"Let's not celebrate the negative," Hiccup said moving his hand around Astrid's side and brought her closer to him.

"Wait... you want to celebrate?" Astrid asked looking up at him.

"Everyone I care about is here, aren't they?" He asked kissing her cheek slightly, "Why wouldn't I want to celebrate?"

"Hiccup's right!" Stoick said messaging his hand against Valka's arm, "Let's celebrate the positive!"

"We can stay home and have a small party," Hiccup suggested and felt Astrid hug him, "What do you think, Astrid?"

"Small cake and order take out," she said releasing him from her hug, "And I already have the perfect idea for a gift."

"You don't have to get me a gift," Hiccup said

"Well too bad! You're getting a gift! So live with it!" Astrid teased and gently punched his face, "And you better like it!"

"I'm certain I will," Hiccup said before laughing

"You better or else!" She said before she hugged him

 _"My birthday..."_ Hiccup smiled as he placed his head on top, as he wraps his arms around her. Hiccup looked at his parents who also had a worrying expression for tomorrow. It was going to be the very first birthday all together in years, and they had no idea how it's going to go or if the negative part of that day would ruin it.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Happy birthday, babe.

 **End**


	23. Happy birthday, babe

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Happy birthday, babe.**

"Where are you going?" Astrid's father asked placing his mug down, and watching his daughter quickly packing her backpack.

"What's the rush?" Her mother asked as well sitting down.

"I want to head to the bakery! I have to pick up a cake," Astrid said quickly drinking her glass of milk.

"Bakery?" Her mother said a bit surprised

"It's Hiccup's birthday today! And I want to make it special," Astrid explained kissing her parent's cheeks.

"With clothes on, right?" Her father asked with a stern glare

"YES!" Astrid quickly shouted with a blush, "Jeez, dad,"

"I'm just checking," he said and crossed his arms

"His parents will be there too," Astrid mumbled checking her wallet before putting it back in her bag.

"Well, have fun, dear," Astrid's mother said kissing her cheek, "Don't stay out too late."

"Alright," Astrid smiled nodding her head before leaving.

 _Haddock home_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Valka asked gently touching Hiccup's arm

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup reassured and held her hand, "Just think about the positive time, mom."

"She's right, Val," Stoick said placing down some plates.

"Alright," Valka said softly nodding her head.

"Now, Astrid should be here," Hiccup said walking to the door when he heard a knock, he smiled and opened the door. Astrid held a box in her hand with a big smile, she placed the cake on the table before hugging Hiccup in his arms.

"Happy birthday, babe!" Astrid shouted kissing his cheek, hugging him tighter and messed his hair.

"Thank you," Hiccup said laughing softly and held her back while being attacked by kisses.

"I got your favourite!" She said pointing to the cake, "Chocolate, right?"

"You know me too well," Hiccup said opening the box slightly and checked the cake.

"The cake sure looks good, Astrid," Valka said opening the box and slowly removing the cake.

"Thanks, I got it at a new bakery," Astrid said taking out a medium size bag.

"A gift?" Hiccup asked sitting down at the table.

"You'll like it! Open it, babe," Astrid said sitting down beside him and pushing the bag closer

"Alright," he said with a smile.

Hiccup opened the bag and took out a card first, he read through it and smiled at Astrid kind words. He kissed her cheek and placed the card down; Hiccup returned to the bag and removed the wrapping paper and pulled out a night fury plush.

"I saw it! And knew you would love it!" Astrid said holding her hands together and tried to hold down her excitement.

"This is amazing, Astrid!" Hiccup said smiling ear to ear and hug his night fury.

"I knew you would love it!" Astrid said laughing before being hugged; Astrid laugh and hugged him back, she kissed his cheek some more.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted holding his dragon in the air, "I'll name him Toothless!"

"You're acting like a child, Hector," Valka said and laugh softly

"No, I'm not..." Hiccup mumbled with a pout

"Let's just celebrate!" Astrid said holding take out menus in her hands

"You're more excited than me," Hiccup said laughing some more

"Well, stop me then," she said taking the phone, "Now! What do you want, babe?"

"Uh….. why not pizza?" Hiccup suggested

"Sounds good to me," Astrid smiled as she dials the pizza place.

"Birthdays….." Valka whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, "I hate birthdays…."

"Val," Stoick gently whispered and pulled her aside, "Come here for a second."

"What is it, Stoick?" she asked

"I understand this is very painful times for you, for Hiccup….. but this is supposed to be a happy time," Stoick said and gently held her hands with a small smile on his face.

"Stoick….." Valka tried to say before looking away from him.

"Look," Stoick smiled and moved her head slightly, "Look how happy Hiccup is."

Valka held her hands together and slowly turned around, she smiles fondly as she watches what seem to be Hiccup apologising for something he did. She laughs watching Astrid punching his arm.

"Sorry," Hiccup said pouting before he wrapped his arms around her

"Dummy," she mumbled and kissed his cheek

"This is a special day," Stoick said watching his son, "Today is the day Hiccup was born."

"Hm…. Your right, Stoick," Valka said smiling at him

"Now, let's celebrate," he said giving his wife a quick hug

"Let's," Valka replied before walking back to her son.

 _A few hours later_

Hiccup laugh as he sat at the table with every person he cares about around him. The dining room table had pizza boxes, drinks, wine, cake, and of course his Toothless plush. He couldn't have asked for anything else, he had everything his heart desired. A beautiful girl who loves him with all of her heart, two caring parents who would always be there for him.

"We'll be back," Valka said gathering the dirty dishes before leaving the dining room.

"Be good you two," Stoick said taking the empty pizza boxes

"Okay," Hiccup waved

"Hey! Toothless!" Astrid shouted noticing Toothless quickly running away from her bag, "Come back, here!"

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Hiccup asked raising a brow

"Toothless stole something…. Oh… sweet….. Thor…." Astrid whispered in shock, finally realising what Toothless had stolen from her bag.

"What did he take?" Hiccup asked sitting up as well

"Nothing!" Astrid quickly replied with her face starting to turn red

"Just tell me," Hiccup said walking towards her, "Toothless usually listens to me, I can get it back for you."

"It's alright!" Astrid shouted waving her hands frantically, blushing even redder, "I'll get it!"

"Toothless! Come here, bud," Hiccup shouted as Toothless stopped in a corner

"AH!" Astrid shouted and just panic! She didn't want Hiccup to see **_it,_** she quickly tackled him to the ground and pushed his head down. Astrid looked up and quickly got up, she groans in annoyance as Toothless tried to escape. "Come back here!" Astrid shouted grabbing his midsection before pulling her stolen item from his mouth.

"OW!" Hiccup shouted lifting his head from the ground, "What was that for?!"

"Oh….." Astrid nervously smiled and hid the item in her back pocket, "Sorry, babe."

"What was that for?!" Hiccup asked while Toothless hissed at her before leaving, "Toothless mad at you too!"

"Sorry, babe….. but I had a good reason," Astrid mumbled looking down

"And what could that be?" he asked

"It's just….. a personal item….." Astrid whispered with her face turning redder

"What item? I think you overreacted for just an item," Hiccup said crossing his arms in annoyance of being tackled!

"Ugh! It was a tampon, OKAY!" Astrid shouted in admission, quickly covering her face in embrasement, "HAPPY?!"

"Uh….." Hiccup felt his eye twitch slightly before his face turned even brighter, he quickly back away and felt like a total idiot! Hiccup tried to say something but nothing came out, he didn't know what to say really.

"I…. I…. I'll just…. go…. For now….." Hiccup nervously said as he pointed to a wall, "Y…. yeah….."

"You're the one who asked," Astrid mumbled walking to her bag and put the tampon away, "I didn't want to tell you, but you insisted!"

"Hey, you two!" Valka smiled walking back in the dining room, and notice Hiccup and Astrid were in a corner with bright blushes on their face.

"Uh…. Hey, mom," Hiccup nervously said waving his hand

"Did something happen?" she asked

"NO!" Astrid shouted trying to cover her bright face, "No…. nothing….."

"You two are very funny together," Valka said smiling at them

"We are?" Hiccup asked as his face returned to its normal colour

"Indeed you are," Valka said nodding her head

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Graduation

 **End**


	24. Graduation

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Graduation**

 _Two years later_

Astrid yawned softly and stretched against her bed, she smiled softly and turned on her side and passed her hands against the sheets. She moved her head slightly and felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she turned around and saw Hiccup's smile greeting her. She returned his smile and poke his cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Morning," Hiccup said kissing her forehead

"Morning," she said smiling as she felt his lips

"We should probably get up," Hiccup said sighing as he closed his eyes, "But I don't want too….."

"We have to, babe. Unless you want my dad to kill you….. " Astrid reminded him with a grin, as she pulled the blanket higher. Hiccup's eyes immediately shot open with fear taking over, he gulps and quickly got out of bed. The last thing he wanted was her father to find them like this! Hiccup already had an idea how her father would kill him!

"Uh…. We should go!" Hiccup nervously said pointing to the door frantically, "Like... Right now!"

"I'm teasing, Hiccup," Astrid laugh sitting up as she held the blanket over her chest, "Why do you think we did it last night?"

"Oh….. right….." Hiccup chuckled softly scratching his cheek

"Are you... Going to stay naked all day?" Astrid asked with a blush, as she tried to avoid staring too much. Hiccup glanced down realising he was in his butt naked, he smiled scratching the back of his head.

"OH!" Hiccup laugh and took his pants

"Hm…. You're lucky I love you," Astrid said shaking her head slightly. Astrid sighed softly and watched Hiccup get dress. She was still in shock! They had taken the next step in their relationship and she loved every moment. Astrid knew her parents would disapprove if they knew, but she couldn't care less! She was about to graduate, move in with Hiccup, so why wouldn't she take the next step physically with Hiccup?! She honestly didn't plan it, in the beginning, she had simply invited Hiccup over to watch some movies and pig out on junk food. When the night ended Hiccup simply kissed her goodbye which quickly leads to more kisses, kisses which were more intense and needy for each other. She could have easily stopped it if she wanted too and so could have Hiccup, but neither one wanted too... they wanted to see where this kiss could lead and both weren't disappointed.

"Haha…. You're so funny," Hiccup said rolling his eyes while he gathered his clothes and got dress, "What about you? Are you going to stay in your birthday suit all day?"

"Oh, shut it," Astrid mumbled blushing slightly.

"Aw…. You love me," Hiccup teased throwing her shirt and bra at her

"Funny…." Astrid said rolling her eyes. She smiled taking the shirt which had landed on her head, she took the bra from her lap before she lowered the blanket and put it on.

"I'll head down and make us some breakfast..." Hiccup said. He grins slightly watching his girlfriend get partially dress before she threw a pillow at him and motioned him to leave. Hiccup pouted slightly and opened the bedroom door before heading downstairs.

"Phew….. what a night," Astrid whispered. She got out of bed and headed to her mirror, her eyes immediately went to the hickie Hiccup had left on her neck, "Great!"

Astrid sighed some more and finished getting a dress for the day. It was a big day, after all, she was about to graduate from high school and didn't have to worry about a date for the after party. Some time passed, Astrid finished tieing her hair into a braid. She let the braid go as it rested on her shoulder. She smiled at her reflection and knew today was going to be a good day!

"Did your burn the house down?" Astrid asked. Astrid walked down the stairs and sat down at the dining room table.

"I'm a great cook!" Hiccup said. He pouted while he placed a plate of pancakes down, "Stop being so judgy"

"Baby," she said. Astrid chuckles softly and moved a pancake onto a plate. She reached for the syrup and poured some on top.

"Nice hickie," Hiccup said with a grin. Hiccup sat down and stared back at Astrid annoyed glare.

"No, thanks to you," she said in a very annoyed tone. She placed the syrup down and took the bowl of fruits, she took a blueberry and threw it at him.

"Yeah! Well, I got scratches on my back now," Hiccup said. He took the syrup and three pancakes. He poured some syrup as well and took the fruits when she was done with them.

"Well... I don't really need to explain myself," Astrid mumbled with a piece of pancakes against her lips. She glared at her idiot boyfriend with his stupid grin. She left scratches fine, but those can be hidden. Hiccup had left a hickie on her neck! The entire world can see it now. "Why did you leave a hickie, Haddock?" She asked annoyed.

"Just letting the world know," he replied eating a sliced banana.

"Know what?" She asked placing her fork down.

"You're mine!" Hiccup said. Hiccup lean forward with a smirk on his face. Astrid couldn't help herself but blush at his comment. She smiled shyly and tried to focus on her breakfast.

"And you're mine," Astrid whispered. She notices Hiccup smile at her but it wasn't a normal smile! It was a kinky smile! He had given her the same smile before he kissed her goodbye.

"No objections here, milady," he said proudly.

 _Graduation ceremony_

"Alright, everyone! Five minutes before the ceremony begins!" A teacher shouted. He stood in a large room which was behind the stage where the ceremony was to take place. Graduate students were all busy putting the robes and graduate caps on to even pay attention.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Heather shouted in joy.

"I can't believe Ruffnut's graduating!" Astrid commented. She raised a brow in confusion and saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut pulling pranks! How on earth did those two even graduate?

"One of life's mystery," Hiccup said watching as well.

"So! Astrid...," Heather said. She wraps her arm around Astrid's neck and pulled her closer. "Who's going to be your date for the after party?" She teased.

"Snotlout," Astrid said rolling her eyes. Heather pretended to gasp in shock. She places her hand on her forehead and threw her head back. "How could you!" She shouted drastically. Astrid covered her mouth and tried to hold back her laughter. She turned her head slightly and saw Hiccup unamused expression.

"It's not funny," he said pouting. Astrid snicker before laughing her head off. She couldn't take it! Between Heather's acting and Hiccup's expression?! It was priceless!

"Okay, okay, stop laughing," Hiccup said. He rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"Okay! I... just... need one more second," Astrid replied. She took a deep breath and whip away a few tears. She wraps her arms around Hiccup's side and smiles as he took a photo.

"Here," Heather took Hiccup's phone from his hand and backed away. She motioned the lovebirds to get closer and held the phone up. Astrid adjusted her cap and was simply going to stand next to him. But Hiccup had other plans. He quickly lifted her head and kissed her when Heather took the photo.

"There," Hiccup smiled parting from her.

"Was that necessary?!" Heather asked.

"Yes, it was," He said. Hiccup smiled and took his phone back.

"A warning next time," Astrid said. She turned her head to the side and tried to hide her blush. Heather narrowed her eyes and saw a red spot on Astrid's neck.

"Is... that a hickie?" She asked covering her mouth. Heather quickly got her answer. Astrid's eyes widen as she covered the mark with her hand.

"NO!" Astrid shouted blushing even more. She groans slowly glaring at Hiccup, who played innocent and looked away.

"OH!" Heather shouted laughing some more.

"Ugh! Thanks a lot, Hector!" Astrid shouted. She pulled his cheek and forced him to look at her. Astrid wanted to stay mad at him but couldn't, he was giving her one of his cute smiles. "Stop smiling like that..." She mumbles.

"No..." Hiccup replied with his pulled cheek.

"Ugh!" Astrid groans giving up. She let his cheek go and crossed her arms in defeat.

"HEY!" Ruffnut shouted. She ran towards them and slap Heather's back. "ITS TIME!" She shouted into her ear.

"OW!" Heather shouted. She punched Ruffnut's shoulder before covering her ears, "Stop screaming!"

"Let's go," Hiccup said. He rolled his eyes and took Astrid's hand. Astrid smiled and hug his arm as they followed the other students to the ceremony. She couldn't believe she was going to graduate! Especially with all of the school she had skipped, no thanks to Hiccup of course. But, Astrid couldn't care less! She was graduating... the stepping stone for the rest of her life. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew Hiccup would be in it.

The ceremony was simple. The students walked on stage as everyone clapped, they sat down at their seat. Hiccup didn't get the chance to sit next to Astrid because of their last names, and of two other students. There were speeches from teachers and students before giving out the diplomats.

"Hector Haddock," the principal said. Hiccup smiled sitting up from his chair. He winks at Astrid and saw a smile from her.

"Sir!" Hiccup said walking down the row of chairs.

"You surprised me," the principal said. He shook Hiccup's hand and gave his diplomat.

"I'm full of surprises!" Hiccup said. Hiccup smirk and tap his head with the diplomat. Hiccup sat back down and watched the two other students received their diplomas.

"Astrid Hofferson," the principal said. Astrid smiled sitting up, she walked down the row of chairs and passed the student before her.

"Congratulation," the principal said. Astrid took the diplomat and shook his head, she smiled ear to ear. She waited for the coward to take a few photos and headed back to her seat. Astrid bites down on her lip and just wanted to hug Hiccup, she wanted to celebrate with him but was forced to wait. She waited for another hour before the ceremony ended.

"Hey, there roommate!" Hiccup shouted. He smiled and held his cap and diplomat in the air. Astrid laughs and shook her head before running towards him. She jumps into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, there roommate!" Astrid said back. Hiccup laugh and hug her tightly in his arms. He spun her around before he placed her back down.

"It's party time!" Hiccup said hugging her

"Hold on!" Valka shouted. She shook her head and took a photo of her son with her phone. Over the past two years, her life was wonderful! She had told Stoick what happened the day she went missing and was furious. He vowed to get justice against Drago, but for today it wasn't on Stoick's mind. His son had just graduated and was going to leave the house.

"Mom!" Hiccup whined. He frowns slightly while his mother took more photos, "Stop!"

"Okay! Now one with Astrid," Valka said motioning her hands at them. Astrid laughs and hug Hiccup's waist and smile at the camera.

"Astrid!" Heather shouted. She ran towards them with her robe open, her cap flying in the air, and her diplomat tuck in her pants. She jumps on Astrid and embraced her in her arms. Astrid laughs and held her friend.

"We did it!" Astrid said

"Goodbye, you morons!" Heather shouted at the other students.

"Meow," Hiccup whispered. Heather flip him off and stuck her tongue out. Hiccup pouted and grab Astrid's hand.

"Hey!" Heather shouted. She glared and took Astrid's other hand as the two pulled on each side.

"Hey! Stop it!" Astrid shouted feeling she was about to be pulled apart.

"Give her back!" Heather said pulling some more

"She's my girlfriend! You give her back!" Hiccup said pulling as well

"STOP!" Astrid shouted pulling her arms from them. She rolled her eyes at the two and walked away.

"Look what you did!" Heather shouted pointing her finger at him.

"Me? What about you?!" Hiccup snap back

"Uh... children... both of them," Astrid whispered walking away and clearly hearing the two argue. Astrid shook her head some more and lifted her hand. She scanned the room of students and parents, and eventually found her parents.

"Astrid!" Her mother said. She smiled and waved at her with the camera in her hand, "Over here!"

"Mom!" Astrid moved through a group of students and ran towards her parents. She hugs her parents in her arms.

"Congratulation!" Her mother said parting from her.

"And I feared that boy of yours would fail you," her father said hugging his daughter.

"Jeez... thanks, dad," Astrid said rolling her eyes at his comment

"You're very welcome, dear," her father said smiling

"So, have you two found an apartment yet?" Her mother asked handing some followers to her daughter.

"Hiccup did but he hasn't shown me yet," Astrid said hunching her shoulders

"Well I hope it's in a safe area," her father said crossing his arms

"It doesn't worry," Astrid said waving her hand at them.

"You're a bit late there, hun," her mother said

"Astrid!" Astrid looked back and saw Hiccup walking towards her. She smiled and waved at her parents quickly before heading towards him. "My parents are inviting your family out for dinner," Hiccup said pointing at them with his thumb.

"Oh! I hope it isn't that burger place you brought me," Astrid teased with a serious glare.

"I thought you liked that place..." Hiccup mumbled. He pouted and tap the tips of his index fingers together. Astrid rolled her eyes at him, she took his hand and held it.

"I'm teasing," Astrid said kissing his cheek

"So... are you in?" He asked

"The mayor of Berk buying dinner? If you insist..." Astrid said smirking. Hiccup rolled his eyes and laugh softly. Hiccup held Astrid's side as they went to inform her parents before both families left the ceremony and headed out for dinner.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Drago Buldvist

 **End**


	25. Drago Buldvist

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 _Short Chapter_

 **The biker**

 **Drago Buldvist**

 _One month later_

Astrid held a box in her arms and scanned the apartment, she took a moment to think before she placed the box down. She held against a box and took a moment to rest. She still couldn't believe it! Hiccup and herself moved in together! It was sooner than she thought but with a guy like Hiccup... she was excited. Astrid smiled and moved a few boxes to the side. She turned around and saw Hiccup holding a box full of action figures.

"No! You are not putting your collection of figurines in our room!" Astrid said. She frowns and crossed her arms and tap her foot in annoyance. Hiccup stared back at her and pouted with his lip shaking slightly. "Oh, for Thor sakes!" Astrid groan.

"Please..." He pouted

"How old are you, Haddock?" Astrid asked raising a brow

"19..." Hiccup mumbled with his pout growing bigger

"19... I doubt it," Astrid said sighing in defeat.

"So...?" He asked with a grin

"Ugh! You can put three! And they can't be the creepy ones!" Astrid said. She sighed even more and took one of the dragon figures. "Like this one is fine." She said and placed the dragon back in the box.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered. He smiled and ran off like a child.

"Oh boy..." Astrid whispered. She placed her hand against her forehead and shook her head. Astrid opened a box and took out a few books, "Hm... about dragons... this must be Hiccup's."

"Done!" Hiccup said. Astrid turned her head back slightly and felt Hiccup kiss her cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"How many figures did you hide around the room?" She asked. Astrid closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, and felt Hiccup wrap his arms around her.

"Uh... what?" Hiccup nervously said. He chuckles softly and looked away.

 _"She's good,"_ he thought and held her tighter

"Idiot," Astrid said. She smiled and lifted her head staring at his jawline. Hiccup nervously smiled and felt Astrid's chin on his chest.

"I'll make dinner," Hiccup said pointing to the kitchen.

"Have fun looking for all of the appliances," Astrid said. She took another box and unpacked it. She looked back at Hiccup as she placed down a book, she still couldn't believe Hiccup stole some appliances from his parents. He claims they gave them but she knew the truth! He most likely took what he uses the most and left.

"Uh... you know what! Let's just eat out for dinner," Hiccup said. Hiccup closed the box and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Hold on... I'm almost finished," Astrid said. Hiccup smile and bend down, he grabs her legs and flips her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Astrid said laughing. She lifted herself slightly with his back and messed his hair.

"I'm not waiting," Hiccup said tapping her butt.

"Hey! Hands off!" Astrid said hitting his head. Hiccup laugh some more and placed her down, he pressed the elevator button.

"What was that for?" She asked and punched his arm.

"I didn't want to wait," he said hunching his shoulders.

"Did you even lock the door?" Astrid asked crossing her arms. Hiccup stopped and realised he didn't lock the door. The elevator opened, Astrid walked out and saw Hiccup slowly pressed on the fifth floor.

"I'll be back..." Hiccup mumbled as the elevator door closed. Astrid laughs and shook her head as she covered her mouth. She waited for a few minutes until Hiccup came back, she raised a brow slightly. "Moving on..." Hiccup said avoiding her gaze.

"Let's go," Astrid said. Hiccup nodded his head, he took Astrid's hand as they made their way to his bike. The two climb on and drove to a nice restaurant.

"Milady!" Hiccup said. Hiccup bowed his head at her before he straightens up, he offered his hand and pretended to be a valet. Astrid laughs and took his hand, as he helps her down.

"Thank you," Astrid said. She smiled and took out a dollar from her pocket, and tuck it in his front pocket. "Here's your tip," she said walking away.

"A dollar?" Hiccup asked taking the money out, "I couldn't get two?"

"Come on, Hiccup! I'm hungry!" Astrid shouted from the restaurant door

"Coming!" He shouted

"Hic... up?" a large man stood on the side of the street. He wore a cloak which partially covered his body with a fake left arm, he glared at the young couple being seated in front of a window. He wasn't a normal person by 'modern times.' He resembled more of a Viking then anything with his clothing, scars, and lack of hygiene. He stared at the window where the couple could be seen and narrowed his eyes slightly. He notices this Hi...cup had a strong resemblance... but of who? Who was it...? "Valka..." Drago smiled even more and remembered those precious memories.

"What's the soup of the day?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup lowered the menu and look up at the waiter.

"Hic...up?" Astrid raised a brow and turn her head, and saw this strange looking man approaching them with an uncertain glare. She pulled on Hiccup's arm just before Drago stood next to their table.

"Whoa!" Hiccup quickly sat up. He was smaller than this weird man, but he wasn't going to let this weirdo ruin their night.

"Hic... up?" Drago asked examining this small boy

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked moving his chair out of the way. Drago glared at this small boy, his eyes notice the butter knife on the table. Drago quickly grabs the knife and tried to stab Hiccup in between his ribs.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted in horror. Hiccup saw Drago pick up the knife and quickly fell back, he trips over his legs and fell back, hitting the ground. Astrid pushed the table against Drago and forced him to back up, she quickly ran to Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Astrid said running her hands across his chest before she hugs him.

"What's wrong with you?! Strange, hostile person whom we've _never_ met!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup sat up slightly and held Astrid's side, as he glared at this very strange man standing before them.

"You look familiar!" Drago said dropping the knife. Hiccup frown and notice people in the restaurant simply watch in shock. They couldn't believe someone would try to attack the mayor's son?!

"What's wrong with you!" Astrid shouted. She tried to stand in order to punch this guy, who tried to kill the man she loves but felt someone hold her shoulder. Astrid looked back and saw Hiccup shaking his head slightly before he let her go.

"Hey! Back off, man!" A guy shouted pushing Drago back

"Get your hands off from me! You, worthless worm!" Drago shouted swing his arm back

"We called the cops! You better beat it or else!" The guy said holding his fist at him, "Now!"

Drago glared at the crowd of people starting to form around him, he shouted in frustrations before he left. Hiccup sighed in relief and got up from the ground. He smiled at Astrid to reassure her he was alright.

"That guy is a creep!" The guy from earlier said. He shook his head as he watched Drago run off into the night. Astrid watched as well but tightly held Hiccup's hand.

"Let's go to my parent's house," Hiccup suggested

"Yeah... it looks like he knew you or something?" Astrid said nodding her head in agreement.

 _Haddock home_

"It's such a nice night," Valka whispered. Stoick smiled and wrap his large hand around his wife, as the two sat in front of the house and stared into the night sky.

"Indeed, it is," Stoick said. Stoick lowered his head and saw Hiccup's bike pull up in the driveway.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted through his helmet. Hiccup turned his bike off and removed his helmet, he quickly walked towards his father.

"What is it, son?" Stoick asked.

"Something happened," Astrid said walking towards them.

"This strange guy... he tried to attack me," Hiccup said throwing his helmet to the ground.

"What?" Stoick asked in shock

"It was some weirdo! He wore like a strange cloak or something..." Astrid explained

"He said I looked familiar?" Hiccup asked

"Drago Buldvist!" Stoick whispered narrowing his eyes. He clenched his fist and looked away. He wanted Drago to pay for his actions! He took away his wife and now he was targeting his son?!

"You mean… that guy?" Astrid asked in shock

"That bastard!" Stoick said clenching his fists in rage

"What do we do now, dad?" Hiccup asked

"I'll handle this! I wont allow this bastard touch my family ever again!" Stoick said sitting up and heading back inside of the house.

"You two should head home," Valka said. Valka sat up and walked towards her son, she kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek with her thumbs.

"Are you sure, mom?" he asked and held her hands

"Go and unfinish packing," she said squeezing his hands slightly.

"Alright," Hiccup replied smiling at her

"And I notice a few pots and pans were missing?" Valka asked raising a brow. Hiccup stopped and let his mother's hands go, he laughs nervously and took Astrid's hand.

"Come on, Astrid! Time to go!" he said quickly heading to his bike.

"Bye, Valka!" Astrid laugh. She smiled and waved at her while Hiccup drag her to his bike. She rolled her eyes and climb on.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Tears

 **End**


	26. Tears

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Tears**

Astrid sighed softly and stood in front of the bathroom door. She annoyingly taps her foot with her arms crossed. She never thought a guy would take longer in the bathroom than her! She knocks on the door once more before crossing her arms.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted sighing even more, "Are you almost done? Hello!"

Astrid shook her head slightly and lean against the bathroom door. She took out her phone and went through her social media when she suddenly felt two wet arms wrap around her. Astrid quickly turned her head back and saw Hiccup had taken a shower.

"Done!" Hiccup said. Hiccup smirk and brought Astrid into a wet hug.

"Ah! No!" Astrid shouted. Astrid couldn't help herself but laugh, as she tried to free herself from Hiccup's wet hug. She pushed his chest back and quickly backed away, only to looked down and see her clothes with large wet stains. "Hiccup!" She said pulling her shirt out.

"Bathroom's free!" Hiccup teased holding the towel around his waist. He waved his hand and walked away. Astrid glared at him and threw an empty shampoo bottle at his head, she smiled and quickly closed the door.

"Mean," Hiccup mumbled rubbing his head. Hiccup smiled and went to their bedroom to get dress. He went through his clothes and took out a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and his leather jacket. Hiccup finished getting dress as Astrid left the bathroom and entered the bedroom with him.

"Did you remember underwear?" She asked opening the closet and scanning her clothes.

"Uh..." Hiccup touched his waist with his hands and realised he forgot underwear. Hiccup nervously laugh and went to a drawer.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked taking a summer dress down.

"Maybe..." He pouted

"How can you just forget about underwear?" She asked unzipping the dress and placing it on the bed.

"Uh... I just forgot? I honestly don't know," Hiccup said unbuckling his pants. Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head. She threw her pyjamas on the bed and put the summer dress on. She turned around and moved her hair from the zipper.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked backing towards him.

"Sure," Hiccup took the small zipper and pulled it up. He stared at her neck and touched it with the tips of his fingers before he kissed it. Astrid turned around and peck his lips, "Tada!" He said.

"Don't forget about your underwear," Astrid said poking his chest

"Alright, alright," he said

"I'm going to have some breakfast," Astrid said opening the bedroom door. She closed the door behind her and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot to tell Astrid that my father's coming over today," Hiccup whispered glancing at the door. Astrid yawned as she made her way to the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and search for the eggs. She might now be a good cook like Hiccup, but she can make herself some eggs and bacon.

"There it is," Astrid said. Astrid pulled out the eggs and placed them on the counter, she returned to the fridge and took the bacon, juice, and bread. She took out a pan and turn the burner on, she waited for the pan to heat before she put some butter and mixed the eggs.

 _"I can totally cook!"_ Astrid thought to pour the mixed eggs into the pan and watched it sizzled. Astrid took out two pieces of bread and put them inside of the toaster, she pushed the level down and returned to her eggs.

"I think it almost was done?" She whispered taking a spatula and moving the egg. Astrid moved the cook eggs to a plate she had pulled out. She turned around to take a glass when she suddenly felt something hard hit her head. Astrid groans and hits the ground as she held her head, and felt something warm on her hands.

"Astrid? Are you actually cooking? Can I have some..." Hiccup walked into the kitchen when his eyes widen in horror. He saw Astrid on the ground with blood dripping from her head. Hiccup gasp and was about to run to her side but stopped in his tracks at the sights of Drago.

"H... Hiccup?" Astrid groan clenching her head

"DRAGO! GET OUT!" Hiccup shouted clenching his fist and felt pure rage against him! How in the name of Thor! Did Drago figured out where he lived?! Hiccup glanced at his girlfriend before turning his attention back to Drago.

"I'm going to end you! And have Stoick suffer!" Drago said lifting his wooden bat with a small razor blade on the sides.

"Astrid! Are you alright?" Hiccup asked but made sure to keep his eyes on Drago.

"I... I think so," Astrid said moving her hand from her head and stared at the blood.

"You made a terrible mistake, Drago! How dare you come into my home and attack Astrid!" Hiccup shouted with his eyes searching for a weapon to defend himself.

 _"I have to help him,"_ Astrid touched her head slightly before she managed to stand. She soon remembered about the hot pan! Astrid held the handle and threw the bacon onto the floor. She quickly swung the hot pan back and struck Drago's face.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and pulled her towards him, he heard the hot pan hit the floor as he pulled Astrid away from Drago. Drago screamed in pain and felt part of his face burning. "Are you crazy?!" Hiccup asked watching Drago screaming and cursing from the hot pan.

"Do you want him to kill us?" Astrid asked touching her head some more. Drago shouted and threw the bat to the ground. Drago walked towards the kitchen and grab a knife from the butcher's block.

"Get... away from us!" Hiccup said pushing Astrid back with his arm, as he stood in front of her.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Drago shouted with his half-burnt face, broken nose, and a bloodily face. Drago clenched the knife as he approached the young couple, he lifted the knife but was stopped. He felt claws scratching his face and heard hissing.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted watching his cat trying to defend them.

"UGH!" Drago shouted. He grabs Toothless's paw and threw him against the wall before turning back to those his victims.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted hearing his best friend in pain, "Toothless!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted pulling his arm hard, "Let's go!"

"Just hang on, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. He felt tears forming as Astrid pulled him away from his injured friend. Hiccup clenched his fist but knew Astrid was right! They needed to take care of Drago first.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Astrid said pulling his arm.

"You can't escape!" Drago shouted running after them. Hiccup tightly held Astrid's hand and found themselves cornered. They didn't have a huge apartment and knew it was just a moment of time before Drago cornered them. Drago smiled and held the knife tightly in his hand, he started to laugh as his victims shook in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON AND DAUGHTER IN LAW!" A loud and deep voice shouted. Hiccup turned his head to the front door and was relieved to see his father! Stoick ran towards Drago and pushed him to the ground.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted moving away from the corner.

"RUN!" Stoick shouted. Stoick struggled to keep Drago down but managed to hold his arms down with his knees. He sat on Drago's chest and punched him repeatedly in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOY!" Stoick shouted striking Drago in his already broken nose.

Drago lay on the ground and repeatedly got fist after fist. He needed to take the upper hand and end the Haddock family for good! Drago managed to gather enough strength to push one of Stoick's knees before he plunged the knife into his side.

"Hm..." Stoick felt the sharp blade enter his body but simply ignored the pain. He knew if he went down then his entire family would pay the price for his defeat.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup notice the pan Astrid had used and quickly took it, he ran to his father as Drago pushed Stoick onto his back.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted and felt her head pounding. She watched as Stoick struggled to push Drago onto the floor, but only managed to prevent Drago from plunging the blade into his body once more. He had lost too much blood and felt weak.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hiccup shouted before he struck Drago on the head extremely hard. Drago's eyes widen slightly and fell unconscious, his large body fell onto Stoick's.

"Ugh! Are you alright, son?" Stoick asked as he managed to move Drago's body from him. Hiccup stared at the unconscious mass and simply felt rage! This monster hurt his girlfriend, his best friend, and his father! How could this monster live?! "Son?" Stoick asked as he held his side.

"I'm... alright..." Hiccup said. He glared at Drago and was having a lot of trouble holding back his rage, and not beating Drago to death.

"Babe," Astrid gently placed her hand on the handle and took it from his hand. She smiled and hugged him, she just wanted Hiccup to relax and know she was alright.

"Astrid..." Hiccup turned around and embraced Astrid into his arms. He held her tightly and felt tears dripping down his cheeks and landing on the top of her head. He held her for what seems to be years.

"Are those sirens?" She asked moving her head slightly.

"One of the neighbours might have called them," Stoick said clenching the wound.

"Dad!" Hiccup parted from Astrid. He quickly took a nearby blanket and held it against the wound, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'll live, son," Stoick said in a reassuring voice.

"Are you sure? He used a butcher's knife," Hiccup worriedly asked as he placed more pressure onto the wound.

"The police are almost here... I'll be alright," he said with a smile

"Toothless..." Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid crouching down as she gently petted Toothless's head.

"Is he alright?" Hiccup asked hearing the sirens grow louder

"I think... he just broke a few bones... maybe ribs... I don't think he's seriously injured." Astrid said gently moving her fingers across his body. "I honestly don't know... I'm not a vet" she said.

Hiccup nodded his head and didn't know if he should be relieved or not? So, many people he cared about were injured and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hiccup sighed deeply as the police and paramedics entered the apartment.

"What happened?" An officer asked.

"We'll take over," a paramedic said taking the blanket from Hiccup's hands.

"Alright..." Hiccup whispered following the officer to the hallway.

"Take a moment and sit," the officer said motioning him to the floor. Hiccup slide against the wall and sat down. He simply watched as the paramedics were treating his father and girlfriend. He even saw one of the paramedics treat Toothless, well the best he could.

"That man! Attacked my girlfriend and me! He's the one who caused all of this!" Hiccup said coldly and pointed to the unconscious body. The officer nodded his head and motion to other policemen to take Drago away.

"What happened?" The officer asked taking out his notepad. Hiccup took a deep breath and told the officer everything that had happen. Hiccup didn't stop the attack, he told the police about his mother's kidnapping, attempted murder, the assault, every single thing this monster as done to his family. The officer was in shock but keep his composure as he wrote everything down.

"Hiccup," Astrid walked towards him with a bandage around her head.

"Astrid," Hiccup quickly sat up and hug her. He was so relieved nothing horrible had happened to her! He didn't know what he would have done if Drago had succeeded in his goal.

"You'll have to go to the hospital to get checked over," a paramedic said walking towards the couple, "It's mediators."

"Can we ride altogether?" Hiccup asked watching his father being placed on a stretcher.

"Of course," the paramedic said nodding his head.

"We'll take the rest of your statements later," the officer said. Hiccup nodded his head as he tightly held Astrid's hand. They waited for the paramedics to push his father out first and followed behind them.

 _Hospital – One hour later_

Hiccup sat on the bed as a doctor performed some tests on him. He flashed his small flashlight into his eyes before putting the flashlight away. The doctor took his clipboard and wrote down his notes.

"Any head pain?" He asked

"No," Hiccup replied. He just wanted to check on everyone. He was told Toothless was brought to the vet and was being treated.

"Do you feel dizzy?" The doctor asked

"I'm fine! I didn't get injured... can I just see my father and girlfriend?" Hiccup asked with an impatient tone, "Please! They're the ones who got hurt not me!"

"Alright," the doctor said sighing and nodded his head, "You don't have any injuries."

"Thank you!" Hiccup said quickly leaving the room. Hiccup walked through the hospital hallways and was able to find Astrid's room. He smiled and sat down on the chair beside her bed as he held her hand.

"Hey, you," she said smiling at him.

"Nice bandages," Hiccup said pointing to her bandaged head.

"Well, aren't you charming," she said rolling her eyes.

"Is there any problems?" He asked as he gently played with her fingers.

"No, the doctors did tonnes of tests but didn't see anything. They said I might have headaches but besides that, nothing." Astrid reassured. Hiccup sighed in relief and smiled. He sat up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back," Hiccup said kissing her hand, "I'm going to check on my father."

"See you later then," she said letting his hand go. Hiccup waved his hand before he headed to his father's room. He smiled, even more, seeing his mother on his bedside.

"Hector," Valka said sitting up and hugging her son, "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

"How's dad?" Hiccup asked hugging his mother

"He's alright," Valka said parting from him, "The knife didn't hit any vital organs."

"Thank goodness," Hiccup said sighing in relief

"How's Astrid?" Stoick asked from his bed

"She's alright, dad," Hiccup said sitting down on the chair, "The doctors said she's alright."

"Good!" Stoick smiled nodding his head

"What about Toothless? Any news, mom?" Hiccup asked looking back at her

"Oh! Yes, I called the vet earlier and they say Toothless had broken some ribs but was alright. They said he would be sore for a couple of days, but his life isn't in danger." Valka said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Hiccup sighed even more. He was so thankful no one had serious or fatal injuries from the attack.

"Thank goodness..." Hiccup said sighing even more and placed his hand on his chest. Hiccup smiled when he suddenly remembered! His father had shouted son and daughter in law? "Dad? Why did you say daughter in law?" He asked.

"We want grandchildren, NOW!" Stoick said with a serious glare.

"Uh..." Hiccup blushed turning a bright red, he cleared his voice and quickly sat up. "Uh... I'm going to... see Astrid..." He nervously said walking to the door. Stoick and Valka smiled at each other and simply had a good laugh.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Haddock family

 **End**


	27. Haddock family

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Haddock family**

 _One year later_

Hiccup smiled and walked inside of the house. He was nervous about asking this important question. Hiccup sat down on the sofa while his parents sat across of him.

"What's the matter, son?" Stoick asked

"Are you fighting with Astrid?" Valka asked leaning forward to take her tea.

"No, I'm not fighting with Astrid," Hiccup said shaking his head slightly, "She usually wins anyways."

"Then why are you here?" Stoick asked glancing at his wife.

"I'm... I'm thinking of asking Astrid to marry me," Hiccup said rubbed the back of his neck. Hiccup lowered his arm and saw his mother in shock. "Uh... but it might be too soon... so, I don't know." Hiccup nervously said.

"Oh, my gosh..." Valka whispered covering her mouth in joy. Valka quickly sat up and hug Hiccup in her arms. Hiccup smiled and hug her mother back.

"I'm thinking of just asking and we can wait to get married," Hiccup said parting from her.

"Here," Valka smiled. Valka took off her engagement ring and placed it in Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked down at the ring and was in shock.

"Mom..." He whispered looking up.

"That ring," Valka said whipping a few tears away, "Has been in our family for generations! It's one of our weird traditions, but the mother always gives this ring to their son."

"Or the future son in law," Stoick said smiling warmly

"Many have proposed with this ring, Hector," Valka said. She smiled and felt more tears drip down, as she gently closed his fingers around the ring.

"You... don't think it's too soon?" Hiccup asked holding his hand close to his chest.

"Well, if you think she right for you then it doesn't matter," Valka said. Valka returned to her seat and held Stoick's hand.

"I was nervous like you, Hiccup," Stoick said

"When you asked mom?" He asked

"Ye, I was nervous! I was two years older than you, but I thought we were too young as well. But I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and it felt right when I did ask." Stoick said. Hiccup smiled and opened his hand, he looked down at the silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the centre with smaller diamonds on the side.

"I'll ask her tonight," Hiccup said. He smiled and closed his hand. Hiccup hug his parents before he returned home to get everything ready. Hiccup was nervous of asking and he didn't know why? Maybe it's because they've only been dating for almost four years? Was it long enough to know each other well? Maybe, Astrid wanted to live out her life and not be tied down? Did she even want to get married in the first place? Hiccup had heard that some women don't like the idea of being married. Astrid is strong and is fearless! She would be the perfect Viking if they lived during those times. But would the fearless Hofferson be willing to be tied down?

 _"I'm over thinking this..."_ Hiccup thought while he placed tonight's meal in the oven. Hiccup sighed and took the ring out from his jean's pocket. He held the ring in his thumb and index finger and stared at it.

"This ring has seen so many ties the knot..." Hiccup whispered. Hiccup sighed deeply when he heard the front door open, he quickly put the ring back in his pocket and turned around to greet her.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid said. She moved some of her bangs and placed her keys, and bag down before closing the front door. Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup's cheek as her hands messed his hair.

"Happy birthday!" Hiccup said placing his hands on her hip. Astrid's eyes widen slightly before she simply kissed him on the lips. She was so busy today that she had completely forgotten! She just started a new job a few weeks ago and was eager to learn everything she could. Hiccup was even thinking of applying at the same place as well.

"Thank you, babe," Astrid said. She smiled and hug him as she felt Hiccup's arms wrap around her.

"So! I got the entire evening planned out!" Hiccup said taking her hand.

"You do?" She asked chuckling softly.

"Yes, I do! So, don't even think of running away from me!" Hiccup teased and pointed at her.

"Bossy," she commented with a smile. Hiccup smiled and felt his heart beating like crazy! Should he ask her now? No, he should wait until the moment is right. Her stomach could rumble and ruin the moment if he asked her now. Or... maybe after the big dinner he made she would be too tired?

 _"Ugh! Calm down, Haddock!"_ Hiccup kept his smile and showed Astrid the table he had set up. Astrid sat down at the table which was decorated with a single candle, and the nice plates and cutlery he had _'borrowed_ ' from his parents.

"Wow, you really went all out," Astrid said. She took her napkin and place it across her lap. Hiccup went to the kitchen and return with some bread, salad, and some wine.

"I hope you don't mind... it's not really your style... all of this romantic stuff?" Hiccup nervously said. Hiccup gulp softly and poured the wine into two glasses, but his hand couldn't stop shaking and ended up spilling some.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" Astrid asked taking the bottle from his hand.

"I'm alright," he lied. Hiccup wasn't alright! He was so nervous about asking her! He felt he was about to pee his pants!

"Alright," Astrid said. She raised a brow slightly and sat back down on her seat. She took one of the glasses and poured the wine.

"I'll get a rag," Hiccup said sitting up and walking to the sink. Astrid pushed the glass she had poured to Hiccup's side of the table and took the other one.

 _"Something wrong with him?"_ Astrid narrowed her eyes as she drank her glass. She moved her eyes and followed Hiccup cleaning the table. _"But what is it?"_ She thought.

"Uh... well, uh... how was work?" Hiccup asked sitting down.

"It was alright. I learned a few more things today, and the people are very nice," Astrid said moving her wine glass slightly.

"I hope I get hired," Hiccup said with a small pout

"You're such a baby," Astrid said shaking her head. She smiled and placed her hand on the table. Hiccup saw her open hand was facing up. He smiled and held her hand. "But you're my big baby." She said.

 _"Should I ask her now?"_ Hiccup stared at their hands as he gently touched the outline of the ring with his other hand.

"Is something burning?" Astrid asked sniffing the air. Hiccup's eyes widen as he quickly got up, he opened the oven with smoke coming out. He quickly put oven mitts on and took out the burnt food. "I hope the smoke detectors doesn't go off," Astrid said when she heard the alarm ring.

"No!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup closed the oven and took a hand towel. He ran under one of the smoke detectors and flap the towel in front of it. Astrid laughs and got up. She opened a few windows and fan the other detector.

"Oh, well," Astrid shouted from the other side of the apartment.

 _"Ugh! I ruined everything..."_ Hiccup gave Astrid a small smile before he looked away. He continued to flap the towel for a few more seconds before the detectors stopped.

"It's alright, Hiccup," Astrid said placing the magazine down, "We can order in."

"It's not that..." Hiccup said and clenched his fist, "I just wanted to make everything perfect..."

"It's just a birthday, Hiccup," Astrid said placing her hands on his cheek, "There's much more to come."

"I know... but it's not that either," Hiccup said and held her hand.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Hiccup sighed some more as he lowered their hands from his face.

 _"Well..._ _I ruined everything... there's nothing to lose now,"_ Hiccup went to his jean pocket and took out the ring. He kept it hidden inside of his hand and slowly got down on one knee.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered in shock! She knew what this was but she couldn't believe it! Was he really going to?!

"I was hoping... when I asked you this... it would have been after a nice meal," Hiccup said sighing at his defeat of perfect dinner. "But, I was so nervous at the idea to ask y-!" Hiccup looked up before he was tackled to the ground. His hand accidently threw the ring and sent it across the room.

"YES!" Astrid shouted hugging him in her arms.

"What?!" He asked in shock with his mind trying to process everything. Astrid felt tears forming and quickly whip them away. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said with a smile ear to ear.

"Really?!" Hiccup asked. Hiccup sat up and cross his legs and simply held Astrid's hands. He smiled as well and just wanted to scream in joy!

"YES!" Astrid shouted once more before laughing, "YES! YES! YES!"

"YES!" Hiccup shouted pumping his fist. Astrid laughs some more and kissed him on the lips with her arms wrap around his neck. She held the back of his hair and felt his arms around her waist.

"Oh! Ring!" Hiccup said parting from her but gave her a quick peck. Hiccup touched his pocket and didn't feel anything, he quickly opened his hand which had held the ring but saw it was gone. "Oh no! The ring must have fallen," Hiccup said looking around the room.

"Oh! It's my fault!" Astrid said covering her mouth, "When I tackled you..."

"We'll find it," Hiccup reassured. He got up and started to scan the floor for the ring. He didn't really want to return to his parents and explain how he lost such a family heirloom.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," Astrid said searching the floor as well.

"It's okay," He said moving some things around.

"Ugh! It's all my fault! I'm such an idiot!" Astrid said passing her hand through her hair.

"We'll find it," Hiccup said walking to the bathroom to give a quick look. Hiccup sighed and closed the bathroom door behind him. He stopped with his eyes scanning the apartment and trying to figure out where the ring could have gone.

 _'Meow'_

"Uh?" Hiccup moved his head down and saw Toothless sitting in front of him. He smiled and petted his hand quickly. "I don't have time to play, bud," Hiccup said stepping over him. Toothless rolled his eyes and quickly followed him. "Not now, bud," Hiccup said looking back and seeing his cat follow him.

 _"Idiot,"_ Toothless thought. He jumps onto a chair and hops on the table. Toothless meowed once more to gain his owners attention.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked walking to the table. Toothless drop the saliva soak ring onto the table and pushed it slightly with his paw. "You found it!" Hiccup said taking the wet ring in his hand, "Oooo... maybe I should clean it..." Hiccup said.

"You found it?" Astrid asked walking towards him.

"Toothless did," Hiccup said petting his cat's head, "Thanks, bud. I'll make sure to reward you later, alright?"

Toothless meowed in agreement and nodded his head. He jumps off from the table and left the room to the newly engaged couple.

"Hold on," Hiccup said. He went to the sink and washed the ring. Hiccup smiled and walked back to Astrid with the ring in between his thumb and index.

"I'll... let you finish this time," Astrid said smiling and tried to hold back her excitement. Hiccup smiled and took her left hand. He got down on one knee once more and took a deep breath. He felt less nervous the second time around.

"Astrid... We've been through a lot together and I can't believe you decided to stuck around with me. I honestly can't imagine a world without you in it. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, to laugh with you, to go through the bad with you, and to have your love for the rest of my life. So... Astrid Hofferson... would you marry me?" Hiccup asked. He held her hand tightly and brought the ring closer.

"Yes," Astrid said calmly and nodded her head. Hiccup smiled as he got up. He gently placed the ring on her finger before the two kissed.

"You're all mine, now!" Hiccup whispered against her lips

"And you're all mine," she replied before kissing him

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Astrid's maid of honour?

 **End**


	28. Astrid's maid of honour?

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Astrid's maid of honour?**

 _The next day_

"MY BABY GETTING MARRIED!" Astrid's mother shouted at the top of her lungs before she started to punch her husband's arm.

Hiccup and Astrid simply watched as her mother freaked out! They just told her about the engagement and wasn't expecting this kind of reaction at all. Hiccup moved his eyes slightly and finally realised where Astrid's got her excitement from.

 _"Well, this explains a lot!"_ He thought thinking back to how Astrid tackled him to the ground even before he got the chance to say the first word of his proposal.

"Calm down, mom," Astrid said motioning with her hand.

"Let me see the ring!" She shouted taking her daughter's hand. She smiled ear to ear and looked down at the ring.

"That's a big rock," her father said leaning closer

"Oh! It's a family heirloom... my mother gave it to me, so I could give it to Astrid." Hiccup explained rubbing the back of his neck, "It's a weird tradition in my family."

"Go on?" Her father asked

"Uh... well, whoever has this ring gives it to their sons or son-in-law. It kind of... represent love or something?" Hiccup said and took a moment to think.

"Sooooooooooo... is there going to be any grandchildren?" Her mother asks with a smirk.

"Mom!" Astrid shouted with a blush. She quickly pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. She literally JUST got engaged last night! And her mother was already thinking about grandchildren?!

"We're actually going to wait!" Hiccup said blushing as well and was reminded of his parents.

"Why?" Her mother asked with a pout

"Uh... we're only 20! It's kind of young to get married?" Hiccup explained

"Pssh! I got married at 20!" She said

"I want to wait, mom!" Astrid said rolling her eyes

"Fine!" She said crossing her arms in defeat

"I want to make sure we have secured careers first," Astrid said leaning against Hiccup's shoulder, "He doesn't have a job yet."

"I'm working on it..." Hiccup pouted with a sad expression

"You better take care of my daughter, boy! Or I'll hunt you down!" Astrid father said glaring at this man! Hiccup gulp and felt a cold sweat. He horrifyingly watches Astrid's father pretend to load a shotgun with his hands.

"Ye... Yes... sir..." Hiccup whispered in a high pitch tone of voice.

"Dad!" Astrid shouted and couldn't believe her eyes! She knew her father was protective but she never thought he would go this far.

"I'm just making sure your future husband takes care of you," her father said in his sweet lovingly tone. Astrid narrowed her eyes and stared back at her father. She knew that tone. It was the tone he uses to get away with something he did.

"Nice try, dad," she said taking Hiccup's hand, "We have to go!"

"To make babies?" Her mother teased

"NO!" Astrid shouted with her bright red face, "To tell other people!"

"You two are going to make such beautiful babies," her mother continued to tease. Astrid opened her mouth in shock. She glances at Hiccup, who was even redder than her! He was trying to avoid her gaze.

"STOP!" Astrid shouted. She looked away from her parents and felt she could cook an egg on her face! She quickly pulled Hiccup out of the house. "Let's just go, Hiccup!" Astrid said sitting on his bike.

"Right..." Hiccup mumble. The two left Astrid's family home and headed to the pizza place. She had... mix feelings about that restaurant. She was able to spend such a lovely time with Hiccup but was beaten by a book and their friends ruined the rest of the night.

Pizza place 

"Another order of bread!" Tuffnut shouted. He held his hands near his mouth as he had one foot on the bench, and the other on the table. He shouted at the waitress, who simply had a very annoyed look to be stuck with them.

"Sit down!" Heather shouted and pulled on Tuffnut's leg, "You're embarrassing us!"

"And more sodas!" Ruffnut shouted joining her brother.

"You're not helping!" Heather shouted at them. She stood on the bench and started arguing with them.

"We're going to get in trouble," Fishlegs said. He sighed and watched all three on the table as they argue. He never thought his second date with Heather would go this bad.

Astrid chuckles softly as they entered the restaurant, she shook her head when she heard three loud voices. Astrid sighed in annoyance and moved her hand from Hiccup's arm to his hand.

"Are you sure you want kids later on?" Astrid asked stopping and watching the three idiots. Hiccup raised a brow and watched as well. He watched as Heather slap Tuffnut across the face, before receiving one from each twin.

"Uh... if they're like this..." Hiccup said and started to laugh at Heather's reaction. Astrid rolled her eyes and walked towards the table. She notices a pitcher of water on the table and took it.

"HEY! SIT DOWN!" Astrid shouted throwing the pitcher of water onto the twins. The twins looked at each other as water drip down. They turned to Astrid as she held another pitcher of water in her hands.

"Where did you get the second one?" Ruffnut asked pointing at her.

"The waitress brought it," Astrid said. She turned slightly, so the twins could see the waitress bring three more pitchers of water and placed them onto a table. "Keep it up! I'm pretty sure she's going to bring me countless of pitchers!"

"Finally!" Heather shouted sitting back down on her seat.

"Are you two going to stop?" Astrid asked moving the pitcher in her hand closer.

"Fine!" The twins said in unison. Astrid smiled and placed the pitcher of water on the table.

"Thank you," Astrid said looking back at the waitress.

"Believe me! It was my pleasure," she said taking the extra pitchers away.

"You two are a handful," Astrid said sitting on the dry side of the booth.

"That's what our mother says!" Tuffnut said looking at his sister

"I feel sorry for her," Hiccup said sitting next to Astrid, "How on earth did she raise you two."

"Uh... with parenting? Duh!" Ruffnut said. Hiccup was about to comment on Ruffnut's stupidity but simply shook his head.

"You two are such..." Astrid whispered. She sighed and placed her left hand on her forehead, as she shook her head softly. Heather rolled her eyes when something caught her eye.

"Is that a diamond!" Heather shouted pointing at Astrid's finger.

"Oh!" Astrid felt Heather pull her hand. She stumbles against the table and watched Heather examined her ring.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Heather shouted and started to freak out! She knew what this was! But she wanted Astrid to confirm it!

"Hands off my fiancé!" Hiccup said taking Astrid's other hand.

"F... FIANCE!" Heather shouted. Heather took a moment to process before she shouted at the top of her lungs. She frantically shook Astrid's hand and slap the table in excitement.

"Let... me... go!" Astrid shouted and felt her arm was about to pop out of its socket.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Heather shouted pulling Astrid's hand harder.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup sat up and held Astrid's waist. He placed his foot on the table and started to pull.

"Let her go!" Hiccup shouted pulling Astrid's hip.

"I want to see the ring!" Heather shouted pulling her arm

"STOP!" Astrid shouted. She ugh loudly and felt she was about to be torn apart! Astrid pushed Heather's face with her free hand. "LET ME GO!" Astrid shouted pushing Heather's face against the wall.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hiccup shouted and pulled harder.

"Why do we even come here...?" Fishlegs whispered and hide his face with his hand. He sighed softly and knew they were causing a scene.

"FINE!" Heather shouted suddenly letting Astrid's hand go. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen in horror. They were suddenly thrown back and hit the ground.

"Oops..." Heather whispered. She nervously smiled and got up from her seat.

"HEATHER!" Astrid shouted. She slowly lifted her body and started to punch the ' _ground_ ', "What's wrong with you?!"

"Ow! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid looked down and realised she had landed on top of Hiccup. She covered her mouth and quickly got off.

"I'm sorry!" She said. She smiled and offered her hand. Hiccup sat up and took her hand and got up with her help. Hiccup rubbed his head with a pout, he checked his hand for some blood and sighed.

"Well... that was fun..." Hiccup mumble and crossed his arms

"Yeah... either way... we're getting married in a few years," Astrid said sighing deeply

"The question is any of you going to be invited!" Hiccup said crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"Congratulations, you two," Fishlegs said smiling at them

"Can I be the maid of honour?!" Ruffnut shouted as she held her hands together

"Maid of honour? We haven't even started planning! Let alone a maid of honour!" Astrid said

"Why would she choose you?" Heather asked and placed her hands on her hip, "She's going to pick me!"

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked watching the two argue once more

"Because the dream friends I have in my mind... are never the ones that show up," Astrid explained sighing some more.

"Hey," Fishlegs said walking towards them, "How about we get something to eat."

"Somewhere quiet?" Hiccup asked

"Of course," Fishlegs said with a smile

All three left the pizza place and headed to a fast food restaurant. They sat down once they had ordered and paid their food.

"Those three are crazy!" Astrid said sighing some more and ate an onion ring.

"I can't believe you two are getting married," Fishlegs said placing down his tray

"Well... not right away... we're going to wait a few years," Hiccup said taking his burger

"Hiccup, just wanted to make sure I wouldn't run off!" She teased and held back her laughter, "So, he had to brand me with this ring!"

"Ha... ha..." Hiccup said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You better keep me happy or my father will hunt you down!" Astrid said chuckling softly. Hiccup eyes widen and start choking on his food. Hiccup tap his chest and drank some of his soda to help the food go down.

"AH! Don't tell him!" Hiccup shouted in a panic. Astrid burst into laughter and shook her head, she hit the table with her hand and felt her sides hurt. "Not cute," He said kissing her cheek.

"I hope Heather and I can be like you two," Fishlegs said smiling at them

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked taking another bite of his burger

"We started dating," Fishlegs replied. Hiccup's eyes widen and started choking once more. He taps his chest once more with his soda following.

"What?!" He asked coughing slightly

"Seriously?" Astrid asked whipping a few tears away

"Since when?" Hiccup asked

"Uh... well, I just told her how I felt only... hm... I think it was a week ago..." Fishlegs mumbled and took a moment to think. He rubbed his chin and recalled the memories. He remembered how nervous he was, and was afraid of her answer. But, he was surprised to see Heather didn't push him away. She admitted she had feelings for him for awhile which caught him off guard. Fishlegs honestly had no idea! Heather treated him like the first day they met! Who would have known she liked him?!

"Dude!" Hiccup said smiling

"Why didn't Heather tell me?" Astrid asked herself in a soft whisper

"Oh, she told me you were... uh... busy..." Fishlegs said blushing softly and avoided her gaze, "With... uh... you know..."

"Oh... right..." Astrid nervously smiled and cleared her voice. She had forgotten about _that._ "Now I remember... she called and I told her I was busy..." She said blushing with a quick glance at Hiccup's direction.

"Uh... moving on," Hiccup said with a blush as well.

"Yes... either way the pizza place was our second date," Fishlegs said. Happy he was able to change the subject and avoid that awkward moment altogether.

"Your second date? Then why are you here with us?" Hiccup asked raising a brow, "You can't make your girlfriend mad! Trust me!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Astrid asked before she elbowed his side.

"See?" Hiccup said rubbing his ribs and pointed at her.

"And it's fiancé!" She corrected

"Good point," Fishlegs smiled and pointed at them, "I should head back."

"See you later, Fishlegs," Hiccup said waving his hand. Fishlegs smiled and waved back before he left.

"What did you mean exactly?" Astrid asked crossing her arms and glaring at him. Hiccup smiled and placed his hand under her chin. "Don't think you get butter me up, Haddock!" Astrid said and felt his hand lift her head.

"I'm not trying to butter you up, not at all." Hiccup whispered. He smiled and gently peck her lips. He felt Astrid's hands move along his neck before they were wrapped around and pulled him into a kiss. Astrid moves her hands to his cheeks and held them. She had never felt so happy in her life. She had found the man she was about to spend the rest of her days with, and she couldn't be any happier. A married life... a husband... kids... was she even ready for it?

 _"Marriage..."_ Astrid opened her eyes and felt Hiccup part from her. She gave him a small smile as he returned to his food and left her with her thoughts. She loved Hiccup with all of her heart! Don't get her wrong! But, was she ready to be tied down? They were going to wait in a few years, she knew this and agreed but would she be ready? Astrid still wanted to do so many things with her life and was afraid a marriage and kids would stop her. Her biggest fear was to be a typical housewife, forced to stay at home by the husband and to take care of the kids. Unable to go out and have some time on her own. Would she even be able to take care of kids?! What about the physical consequences of childbirth? She didn't want to lose her fit body!

 _"Am I ready to be tied down?"_

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Astrid's worries

 **End**


	29. Astrid's worries

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Astrid's worries**

 _A few days later_

Astrid sighed softly as she leans her head against her arm. She tiredly listens to her mother, who was currently in the process of planning the wedding. Astrid would have normally argued with her mother and tell her they didn't even have a date set, but she was too busy thinking about her own problems.

"How about this dress?" Her asked mother as she held a bridal magazine.

"Mom... we're not getting married now," Astrid said with a sigh

"But we can still plan, can't we?" Her mother asked lowering the magazine

"Ugh... Just not right now," she said sitting up

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Her mother asked

"I'm just thinking of something..." Astrid trying to be brief. She didn't want to tell her mother about her doubts about marrying Hiccup, she was afraid her mother would get the wrong idea.

"Do you want to talk?" Her mother asked

"I have to meet Hiccup... see you later," Astrid waved her hand slightly. Her mother sighed and nodded her head.

Astrid took her bag and left the family home. She headed to back home and notice the front door was open. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she placed her bag down.

"Is someone in there?" She whispered. Astrid slowly approached the front door and took a quick glance inside. She opened the door wider and quickly ran inside only to bump into Valka.

"Valka?!" Astrid mumbled rubbing her nose. Astrid backed away and rubbed her nose slightly, "What are you doing here? And why didn't you warn us ahead?"

"I was doing some shopping in the area and decided to drop by," Valka said pointing to some shopping bags.

"Oh," Astrid returned to her bag and closed the front door. She placed her things down and sat down on the soda.

"Is Hiccup around?" Valka asked sitting down beside her.

"He's out but coming home in a few minutes," Astrid explained sighing deeply. Valka raised a brow slightly and notice something was wrong. Astrid wasn't her cheerful self or ranting about Hiccup.

"Is there something the matter?" Valka asked touching Astrid's hand.

"Uh... I'm fine, Valka," Astrid said moving her gaze away from her, "Just thinking..."

"About?" She asked

"Just... worries... I guess..." Astrid whispered. Astrid looked down and moved her engagement ring around her finger. The thought of being married was still new to her. She was going to be someone's wife, and eventually a mother herself.

"Do you want to get married?" Valka asked in a calm tone. Astrid quickly looked up from her ring and stared at Valka. She bites down on her lip and hides her left hand behind her back. "Is that what worries you?"

"It's not that... of course, I want too," Astrid said putting on the best fake smile she could.

"You're not fooling me, Astrid," Valka said. Astrid sighed and moved her left hand from behind her back, and stared at the ring. "I can easily tell this wedding and be married bothers you." She said.

"It's just... I don't want to be tied down..." Astrid whispered in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Valka asked with a concerned look.

"It's not Hiccup!" Astrid quickly said. The last thing she wanted was for Valka to assume, she didn't want to get married to Hiccup! She loved him and cared for him, and the last thing she would ever do was to hurt him. "I'm not having doubts about marrying him! I just... have so much planned, so many things I wanted to do with my life... I'm just..." Astrid tried to explain, but simply couldn't find the right words.

"Marriage won't stop you from accomplishing your dreams, Astrid," Valka said taking Astrid hand.

"I won't?" She asked watching Valka taking off her ring, "What are you doing?"

"Let me explain why this ring is so special," Valka said holding the ring in between her thumb and index.

"Hiccup told me it was an heirloom," Astrid said placing her hands on her lap, "And that whoever has the ring would give it to their son or son in law."

"Yes, that's all true but why this ring?" She asked bringing the ring closer

"Uh...?" Astrid hunch her shoulders slightly

"I felt exactly the same before I got married," Valka said placing her hand on her chest, "I was worried about the idea of being a wife! I was afraid I wouldn't be unable to accomplish my dreams….. I was even thinking of calling the marriage off."

"Really? But... bec ... because you`re afraid of marriage?" Astrid asked in shock. She couldn't believe Valka had considered calling off the marriage because of her fears. Would she ever consider calling off the marriage as well?

"But, I just looked down at this ring and remembered I would be able to handle anything with Stoick with me," Valka said poking Astrid's cheek. "Maybe, I'm no longer making sense but marriage won't stop you from accomplishing your life's goals. You might face some tough times but don't forget Hiccup is there for you." She said scratching her cheek.

"I know he is..." Astrid smiled with a light blush.

"He loves you and will always be there for you. Marriage is just a fancy title for your relationship. You two are still same when you were girlfriend and boyfriend, and you'll still be the same people has husband and wife." Valka explained and pushed some of Astrid's bangs out of the way.

"I... hm... your right, Valka," Astrid said smiling and realising how foolish she was.

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup opened the front door and held bags of taking out. He managed to close the front door and place the food down before a blonde girl pounced him.

"Missed you!" Astrid shouted and felt Hiccup stumble to the ground. Hiccup rubbed his butt slightly and held Astrid's lower back.

"Me too? What's with the sudden attack?" He asked

"I just... missed you... that's all," she said kissing his cheek. She smiled and hug his neck, and felt Hiccup's wrap his arms around her. She didn't want to tell Hiccup about her doubts about marriage. She just wanted to keep him in the dark for the time being.

"Well, I got some Chinese," He said removing his arms from her, "I got your favourites."

"Did you bring enough for three?" She asked pointing at his mother with her thumb

"I did," he said. Hiccup got up and opened the plastic bags, and took out the containers.

"You didn't feel like cooking, Hiccup?" Valka asked leaning against the counter

"Nope!" He quickly replied.

Valka rolled her eyes and took a plate. All three enjoyed their meal before Valka left and headed home. Astrid smiled as she left and closed the door behind her. She turned around to the kitchen and cleaned the empty containers. She whips the counter down and threw the wet rag into the sink before heading to the sofa.

"Take out is so easy to clean," she said. Astrid sat on the sofa and threw her legs on some pillows. She leans her head against Hiccup's side.

"Well, it is taken out," Hiccup said turning and felt Astrid's head move against his chest. He smiled and brought her closer and embraced her. Astrid smiled and moved higher against his chest, and rested her head under his chin. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, as she felt Hiccup move down on the sofa. "What did you talk about with, mom?" He asked.

"Hm... just a few things... she helps me with something," Astrid replied in a soft tone

"About what?" He asked. Astrid opened her eyes and looked up at him. She moved her eyes slightly and sighed softly.

"Just... things..." She said

"You, can talk to me, Astrid," Hiccup said moving his hand along her arm, "You know that, right?"

"Uhm... I was just worried about being tied down," she said in defeat and realised lying to Hiccup wouldn't make things better.

"Tied down?" He asked

"Maybe not tied down... it's just a new change for me," Astrid explained moving her hand against his chest, "I just never imagine myself being a wife..."

"You're not going to be a wife, Astrid," Hiccup said as his hand rested on her stomach, "You're just going to be Astrid and that's it."

"I know... marriage is just a new fancy title for us," she said closing her eyes once more.

"Exactly! Marriage is just to ensure other men won't touch you! Because you're my girl and they better back off! Or I'll kick their ass!" Hiccup said with a grin and clenching his fist.

"Are you jealous?" She asked with a smirk

"It's not jealousy... it's... making sure other guys stay away from you!" Hiccup corrected as he waved his finger, "But! If a guy does flirt with you and they know your married... then I'll kick his ass! Not in jealous... in... uh... protective manner! Yeah! To protect your honour... and stuff..."

"You're such a liar," Astrid whispered before she started to laugh. Hiccup smiled and laugh as well. He tightens his grip around her and held her as close as he could. "But I like this protective, slash, jealous, Hiccup." She said.

"It's not jealousy!" He corrected her

"Oh! Excuse me! What did you use? Protective, slash, honour?" She said covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"I'll figure out a new name," he said chuckling slightly, "Just give me some time."

"Whatever you say, Haddock," Astrid said

"Don't be so mean to me, Mrs Haddock," Hiccup said and felt a blush on his cheek.

"Hm... Astrid Haddock... at least I don't have to change my initials," she said. Astrid sat up and placed her hands in between the small space between Hiccup and the sofa. She leans closer and kissed him on the lips.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Hiccup and Astrid's wedding

 **End**


	30. Hiccup and Astrid's wedding

**Check out my Instagram Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The biker**

 **Hiccup and Astrid's wedding**

 _Three years later_

Hiccup nervously stood in front of a mirror and stared at his reflection. He wore a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief inside. They have waited three years for this moment and it was worth the wait. They were both able to secure stable and well-paid jobs, accomplished some life goals they had and experiences many things they dreamt of. Astrid's fears of marriage had long disappeared and were eager to marry Hiccup. She never thought she would be wearing a wedding dress! She was a tomboy when she was a child, and hated the idea of boys and a housewife! But, Hiccup reassured her the last thing Astrid Hofferson would ever be was a housewife.

"Nervous, son?" Stoick asked. Hiccup looked back and smiled at his father, and felt his hand on his shoulder. Stoick wore a light grey suit with a red handkerchief as well.

"A bit..." Hiccup said adjusting his tie, "Just nervous I guess..."

"You love her, don't you?" Stoick asked

"Of course, I do," Hiccup replied

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Stoick said messing Hiccup's hair slightly.

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup said fixing his hair

"You better not keep your wife waiting," Stoick said walking to the door, "Happy wife, happy life."

"Really?" Hiccup asked with a questionable look

"Oh! Trust me, son! It's very true," Stoick said chuckling slightly

 _Bridal room_

"You look beautiful, dear!" Astrid's mother said and covered her mouth, "I think I'm going to cry!"

"You're already crying!" Ruffnut said rolling her eyes

"Nice as ever, Ruffnut," Heather commented sighing

"I still can't believe you choose your cousin to be your bridesmaid," Ruffnut whined and kick an empty shoe box.

"Deal with it! She's only five and really wanted to!" Astrid snaps back and waved a fist at her, "And by choosing her! I didn't have to pick between the both of you."

"I would have been a better choice anyways..." Heather said tauntingly with a grin.

"Okay! That's enough you two!" Valka said clapping her hands together, "You're acting like children!"

"Welcome to my life!" Astrid said rolling her eyes

"Knock, knock!" Astrid turned her head and saw her uncle walking in. She smiled and gave him a hug him.

"You just stunning, Astrid," Finn said backing away slightly. Finn simply admired the beautiful dress with a lace covering her arms and stop at her wrist. The lace covered her half of her chest. The dress clings to her body with her hair tied into a bun.

"Thank you, uncle," Astrid said blushing slightly

"This is very fitting for you," Finn said and notice the lace was the only decorative feature on the dress. The rest of the dress was plain and simple.

"I didn't want anything girly girly," Astrid said waving her hand

"That's Astrid for you," Finn teased

"Finn," Astrid's mother said and touched her brother's arm, "Have your cash in that favour?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Finn said snapping his fingers together, "I'm going to ask right away!"

"What's this favour?" Astrid asked

"You'll know," Finn said waving his finger in the air, as he left the bridal room.

"What's this favour?" Astrid asked and started to get worried. She knew her uncle was owed a favour from Hiccup, and she really wanted to know what it is!

"You'll know soon enough," her mother said

"Mom!" Astrid shouted and started to panic over the safety of her soon to be husband, "Tell me!"

Astrid felt her eye twitch and had a bad feeling about this favour! She didn't want to be a widow before being married. Hiccup stood in a hallway and heard music from the ceremony hall. He smiled and could hear people talking as they waited for the wedding to begin.

"Haddock!" Hiccup raised a brow and turned his head only to see Astrid's much larger, and scarier uncle, Finn. Hiccup gulp and felt his legs shake! He wasn't a big guy! He was just a peek squeak compared to this large man.

"Oh... hello, Finn..." Hiccup said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "How are you?!"

"I'm going to crash in that favour you own me, boy!" Finn said towering over his soon to be nephew in law.

 _"Oh! Gosh! I'm going to die! This is it!"_ Hiccup gulp and shook his head. He back away and bump into the wall behind him. _"I'm going to pee my pants!"_ Hiccup felt so small as Finn stood in front of him.

"You better make my niece beyond happy!" Finn said poking Hiccup's chest with a stern glare, "Take care of her! Be there for her! Support her whatever she does and never EVER break her heart! Or I'll hurt you!"

Hiccup frantically nodded his head and just knew he was about to pee his pants. Finn smiled before giving Hiccup a strong embraced.

"Welcome to the family!" Finn shouted and tighten his arms around him.

"Uncle!" Astrid shouted running towards him as she held her dress slightly, "Don't kill him!"

"We were just having a talk," Finn said putting Hiccup down.

"I'll still alive!" Hiccup gasp and stumble to the ground

"Right!" Finn said hitting Hiccup's back and made him stumble forward.

"Ye... yes!" Hiccup gasp and rubbed his back.

"Okay! Thanks, uncle! Bye!" Astrid said quickly pushing her uncle away

"I'm still alive!" Hiccup said checking his body by giving himself a pat down.

"I'm sorry, babe," Astrid said sighing and held his hand. Hiccup smiled and soon realised Astrid's beautiful wedding dress. He stopped and was simply speechless! She was stunning!

"Wow..." Hiccup whispered and felt his eyes was about to pop out of his head.

"You're not supposed to see me..." Astrid whispered. She started to blush and tried to hide her face with her hand.

"You're so beautiful, Astrid," Hiccup said holding her hand tightly

"Stop! You're making me blush! And we're not supposed to see each other until the ceremony," Astrid said uncovering her face.

"Well, it's true," Hiccup chuckled and kissed her head.

"Can you believe this is happening?" She asked

"Officially making you my woman!" Hiccup teased and held her side

"You're such a comedian," Astrid said rolling her eyes

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked backing away and showing his suit

"Not too bad... it's very nice," Astrid said biting down on her lip.

"Thank you, milady," Hiccup smiled and bowed his head at her

"Astrid! There you are!" Heather shouted. She ran towards them and saw Hiccup was with her, "Hey! Hiccup! You can't see the bride!" She said quickly covering his eyes, "it's bad luck!"

"I already saw her!" Hiccup said moving Heather's hand.

"Astrid! What were you thinking?" Heather asked turning around and crossing her arms.

"I wanted to make sure my uncle doesn't murder my soon to be hubby," Astrid explained and crossed her arms, "I don't want to get married to a dead body."

"Whatever! Let's go! The ceremony is about to start," Heather said taking Astrid's hand.

"Uh! Bye, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted waving her hand at him. Hiccup smiled and waved as well. He walked to the ceremony and got ready to marry his soon to be wife. Hiccup walked down the aisle and waved at his mother.

"Please raise for the bride," a man said in a tuxedo

Hiccup took a deep breath and saw the two large doors open. He saw Astrid's cousin walked down the aisle followed by Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid. He smiled and felt Fishlegs pat his shoulder. Hiccup gave him a quick smile and turned back to Astrid.

"Dad? Are you crying?" Astrid whispered. She narrowed her eyes and focus on her father's eyes, who was currently trying not to cry as he walked his daughter down the aisle.

"No... it's liquid pride!" He said clearing his throat and approach the end of the aisle.

"Liquid pride?" She asked. Her father turns his head away from her to whip a few tears. He cleared his voice and handed his daughter's hand to Hiccup.

"Hello, beautiful," Hiccup said taking Astrid's hand.

"You know what will happen, right?" Her father asked glaring at him.

"I do," Hiccup whispered

"You're beautiful, honey," Astrid's father said kissing her cheek before heading to his seat.

"Your family scares me," Hiccup whispered turning to the man.

"Just the male ones," Astrid teased and tighten her grip around his hand.

"Valid point," Hiccup said smiling at her

"We are gathered here today! To unite this man and this woman! If anyone believes these two should not be wed, may they speak now or hold back their tongue!" He said and looked at the guest.

Astrid turns her head and glance at her father, who was about to raise his finger but her mother stopped him. She smiled and knew he was teasing... well, she hopes he was.

"The couple have made their own vows," he said

"Astrid, I promise to make you happy every single day for the rest of your life! I swear I will be there for you whenever you need me, I will be there for you when you're sad or angry. I will always love you and care for you. You're my entire world! And I already know what will happen if I break your heart." Hiccup said and smiled when he heard the guest laugh at the last part of his vow.

"Indeed, he does!" Astrid's father and uncle shouted with their arms crossed. Astrid smiled and chuckle slightly, and simply shook her head.

"Hector, I honestly didn't think I would get married or to you! But, I'm so relieved I fell in love with you and not with a certain... snot...one." Astrid said smirking and glance at Snotlout, who was currently pouting and didn't understand the play on word.

"That makes two of us," Astrid's father whispered to his wife.

"I'll take some cooking lessons but your going to do all of the cooking! I swear I will always love you and be there for you. You told me, ' _You couldn't imagine a world without me in it,'_ and I completely agreed with you. I just can't imagine my life without you in it... to make me laugh, smile, and loved." Astrid said and felt tears forming. Hiccup smiled tenderly and whip them away with his thumb, "I can't want to become your wife... and get the chance to see jealous Hiccup when a guy tries to flirt with your wife."

"Uh! It's not jealousy! It's protective! Slash! Honour keeper!" Hiccup said and wanting to make it clear to everyone. The guest laugh since they all knew it would be over jealousy.

"Hector Haddock, do you take Astrid Hofferson as your wife?" The priest asked

"I do," Hiccup replied

"And Astrid Hofferson, do you take Hector Haddock as your husband?" He asked right after

"I would be stupid if I didn't! Hell, yes!" Astrid shouted making their guest laugh some more.

"Rings?" The priest asked

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid turned her head to the aisle and saw Toothless walking with the rings around his collar. Hiccup smiled and bend down once he had arrived at the end. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup said petting his head.

"Thank you, Toothless," Astrid said earning a meow from him. Hiccup got up and returned to Astrid. He gave her one of the rings.

"Unity, Fidelity, love, and eternity... I promise to respect them with this ring," Hiccup said placing the wedding ring next to her engagement. Astrid smiled and stared at the rings together.

"Unity, fidelity, love, and eternity..." Astrid said as well and placed the ring on his, I promise to respect them with this ring."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said. Astrid smiled and grab Hiccup's collar and pulled him into a kiss, "You may... Oh, never mind"

Hiccup smiled and placed his hand on her waist and kissed her back. He held her for a few seconds before parting from her.

"She's mind now, Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted taking Astrid's left hand and showed off her rings. Astrid burst into laughter with their guest along with her. Snotlout grumble and looked away from the newlywed couple. Their guest all sat up and cheered for them.

"Coming, Mrs Haddock?" Hiccup asked offering his arm

"With pleasure, husband," Astrid said wrap her arm around his. Hiccup kissed her forehead as the two walked down the aisle. Astrid waved her hand but stopped when she saw Valka and her mother with huge mountains of tissues.

"Oh, dear," Astrid whispered as she returned to her wave.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup stopped and watched Toothless jump down from a chair. Toothless gave them a congratulatory meow and walked beside them.

" _Here comes the next chapter of our lives,_ " Astrid thought with a smile ear to ear. She gave a quick glance back at the priest, no her old life as Astrid Hofferson. Her past had ended when she placed that ring on Hiccup's hand. She had to look ahead of her and to the next chapter of her life with Hiccup. " _Here I come!_ " She smiled and knew her future was bright. With Hiccup by her side! What could go wrong?

 _Don't forget to review!_

Go ahead and read the sequel of this fic! It's called **The biker: the next chapter**! It has been posted.

 **End**


End file.
